Don't Piss off the Personal Assistant
by Faery's Delight
Summary: They had been warned once: Don't piss off Tony's Personal Assistant, Ichigo Kurosaki. He had know them for nearly a year before they went rogue. It took him two months to get Tony well enough to do something about them, then another ten months to go through the right channels to get them back. Now they're going to learn why Ichigo came with a Don't Piss Off label in his official
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: The Rogue Avengers

Chapter: 1

Word count: 2426

Warnings: a little bit of violence

AN: Well then. This is one of those stories that I used for practice of mixing these two worlds. It is about 24 chapters in length (I have 5 chapters from the beta and am rewriting chapter…18? Right now) so I will be posting this once a week.

The chapters are going to vary in length because of the way I wrote this story. I didn't write it chapters: I wrote it by what day I was working on it. It took me about…15 days to write this story.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When the take down of the Rogues went down, it went without a single hint of warning. It started with a blur of darts that took out first Barton and then Wanda, stopping the two from defending. A blur of black and red took down Natasha with a few quick blocks and a needle full of a special cocktail to knock her out.

The blur turned out to be Deadpool as he pulled out a gun, leveling it at Sam's head and making him stop with his hands up. A redhead decked in black took down Steve by jumping on his back, launching from over the back of the couch, and shoving a needle into Steve's neck and rolling when he was tossed over a shoulder.

Steve fell to the ground with the sight of Ichigo Kurosaki, Tony Stark's personal assistant, standing up and brushing himself off while the Dora Milaje walked in with gurneys before the drugs knocked him out.

Shaking his head, he pushed up from a cot. He found that he was in a thinnish bedroom that was furnished with the bedding and a side table. It was no more than ten feet wide and almost twenty-five feet long, the furniture leaving very little room. He stood up and walked out of the room, finding that it led out into a bigger room that was set up as a meeting room.

Natasha was already sitting at the table, nursing a coffee and rubbing at her forehead, making him wonder just what she had been hit with. There were a few benches along one of the walls, and a glass window in another wall.

He looked to the window and found that T'Challa was carefully watching them from behind a window before he left. "What happened?" Steve asked quietly as he walked to the coffee pot in the corner and poured himself a cup.

"Stark's little bed warmer fucking got the jump on us with that fucking asshole, Deadpool. Probably fucked T'Challa to get to us," Clint snarled from behind Steve, starting to pace along the wall that led to some of the rooms. Natasha had turned to gaze at the watching woman who was sitting behind a small computer desk and was typing on a laptop. She narrowed her eyes at the smirk on the woman's lips.

Two people strolled into the room that was connected to where the Rogues were held as the rest of the Rogues came out of their rooms. One was a tall, very broad man that they knew was M'Baku, one of the tribe heads of Wakanda and an advisor to T'Challa. His skin was a rich brown, almost black, and his hair was tightly curled against his head, carefully taken care of. His arm was crooked, a delicate hand curled around his elbow as he smirked at them and turned to the man next to him.

They all knew just who the other man was. From the fiery red hair that was pulled back into a tightly bound French braid, the length of the rest of the braid curled up out of the way, to the Chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks looked upon them with some amusement, they knew.

Natasha eyed the simple pantsuit that was pressed just right. She narrowed her eyes and priced it at quite a bit, remembering when she had seen that suit being bought.

"It's rather nice to know that you have such high opinions of my bedroom skill. Especially since you think that, somehow, I have managed to make a monarch, who like most of his family, have been trained from day one to dodge seduction tactics, change his mind on things," Ichigo Kurosaki drawled.

Clint snarled at him, Ichigo raising an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"Right. So. Here is how things are going to go down. If you speak out of turn, you will be darted with a paralytic dart. The Dora Milaje are willing and happy to do that for me. It seems that you have done nothing but insult the Wakanda culture since you arrived here." He paused as he walked over to the desk, Steve noticing a pile of boxes next to it. "Well, outside of Romanoff, Lang, and Wilson. I've been told in the last week that I've been here that you three have learned whatever you could while here."

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked. He was still feeling lethargic even as he took the half-filled cup of coffee into his hands again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes before he smiled and turned to M'Baku. He bowed, lowering his eyes as a sign of respect to the large warrior. "Thank you, M'Baku-san, for escorting me. If you need or wish to leave, do not feel as if you must stay while we do this," he said.

M'Baku snorted and shook his head. "I will stay and watch. This shall be fun," he said as he pulled out a StarkPhone that he was testing, one of the few phones that Wakanda had brought in so far. "I promised Mr. Stark that I would record this since he is not able to be here to see it."

Ichigo snickered as he turned back to the table, pulling out the wheeled chair before he sat down. One of the Dora Milaje moved two of the piled boxes up onto the table next to him before she stepped back again. Steve noted that they were kind of thin before shaking off that random thought and paying attention.

Ichigo hummed, opening the top and pulling out the first file folder. "This file here…" he started. He smiled sweetly at the group. "I had a rather nice lawyer from Hell's Kitchen, guy named Matt Murdoc, explain it to me in layman's terms. We all know that I'm just the bed warmer and future art historian after all. And I'll probably have to suck and fuck my way up to the position I wish in any museum. Not to mention what I do to have near perfect grades. Never mind that I have time to study and have always been good _at_ studying. Of course, you would never know that. I got the job and that means I'm a slut for my boss."

Clint sneered but kept quiet. He started to pace again as Steve frowned, looking over to Natasha as she stood and walked to the only door that would leave the rooms. A flap was opened on one side of the two-way entry and one of the guards placed enough bottles of water for each of them into the box. He closed his side, allowing Natasha's side to open and for her to get the bottles, the red head nodding.

"Thank you," she said softly, the man nodding in return.

"You will find that you will all be fed and watered. There is a bathroom area. You will have access to it at all times. There are three stalls and two urinals. There are also sinks, showers, and even a tub. Just know that even if you go into one of the private rooms, you will hear everything that I say," Ichigo stated. He removed the thick pile of papers from the folder and placed the folder to the side. "Natasha Romanoff. Scott Lang. Clint Barton. Steve Rogers. Sam Wilson. And...Wanda Maximoff. You are all facing quite the charges," he started.

Steve jerked around to look at Ichigo, holding his water tightly before looking to Wanda. He found her tugging at a collar made of stone before letting it go and trying for the matching bracelets.

"What...what did you do to her?" he asked, finally noticing that there wasn't any magic lingering around her fingers. He swayed when he moved too fast, his blood moving in a rush.

Ichigo muttered and rolled his eyes. "I did nothing. "That stone is just absorbing whatever she pushes out. She'll be a dried-up husk before she is able to get them off without help. Don't think that you'll be able to do that," he drawled. He eyed Wanda, watching as she stared at the bracelets with a thoughtful look. "Much like me, they are stronger than they look. It's also so that you are not able to attack the Dora Milaje," he continued. "Now, are we going to listen? Do sit down, Mr. Rogers. The drug that took you down is still in your system. And yes, it will get out of your system soon enough; you still have a lot of trouble to come."

Steve sat down heavily, rubbing at his head as he waited for his head to clear from the dizziness. Clint suddenly stopped to stare at a spot on the wall, his eyebrows furrowing.

Ichigo took note, remembering the few times that he had seen that happen before one of Clint's headaches, and made a note on his phone. He would wait.

"Alright. You will all be undergoing a psychological review starting this evening," he stated, shooting Steve a glare when he opened his mouth. "We need to ascertain your mental state after all. You do have lawyers who are taking on your cases thanks to the Accords council. They were all nice enough to put money down from their own bank accounts so that you can have good lawyers, and they all asked for the reviews."

Natasha finally handed out the bottles of water. "Nothing from Tony?" she asked, Ichigo shaking his head. "Why?" she asked.

"Because he is connected to the situation. He was advised to step back and let others handle this," Ichigo said. "He agreed. Now, to go over the list, starting with the one with lesser charges. Scott Lang, you will be charged with violating international borders, property damage, and the stupidity that is violating your parole. I do believe that your daughter has been making videos that you will be able to watch where she discusses how disappointed she is in you," he started.

For the next hour, Ichigo sat at the desk and went over each charge against each of the Avengers, finally coming to Clint, having decided to wait on him.

"Due to your previous state of mental enslavement by the Titan named Thanos via Loki Layfeyson, you will find that your charges will be hinging on two things. Your mental state and what the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange, and Professor Charles Xavier finds in your head," he finished. He flipped the folder closed. "We have a feeling that we will find that not all of the stones control was removed. Why Fury never had you checked by a telepath or some other student who knows magic, I will never understand. That will most likely happen when we get to the United States."

Clint winced as the low-grade headache that had been throbbing while Ichigo had been going over kicked up a notch. "Is there any way that I can get my sunglasses and some pain killers?" he asked. He rubbed at his head.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He had watched the way the other man had started to move. He had seen video of post-Loki, then after Lagos, then after Ultron had been defeated, and each time he hadn't moved as smoothly as he usually did.

"Mr. Barton, please step over to the door. Do not at any time try to fight. You will be taken to the medical wing and placed under guard. I do believe that I am going to need to call Dr. Strange and Professor Xavier now instead of having you see them later," Ichigo stated. He stood and looked over to M'Baku. "Can you find someone who would be willing to watch over him?" he asked politely. "I must make some calls."

"Of course," M'Baku said. He stopped recording, nodded his head and turned. Okoye stepped forward with a bow as the large man left, taking his place as Ichigo's escort. It didn't take them very long to provide Clint with sunglasses and wheel him off in a wheelchair, making Ichigo sigh.

"Right. Calls," Ichigo said, leaving with Okoye following after him as he headed to the small office that T'Challa had set up for visiting guests when they had to do their jobs. He had done it in preparation of having Wakanda rejoin the greater world and it worked to his advantage as he sat at his laptop, twitching the mouse. "Friday, dear, can you tell me if Tony is still up or busy?" he asked.

A small pop-up window with Friday's avatar opened to the side. The avatar smiled before she answered. "Boss is up at this moment and not busy. He has awoken early for his weekly physical therapy and then meetings with several people. Do you wish to call him now?" she asked.

Ichigo checked his clocks on the side of his computer screen. "It's seven there. That's a new one," he drawled. Friday's avatar nodded. "Yes, please. Warn him before you start first though."

"Of course, Mr. Kurosaki. Please hold," she said. The avatar window closed, and a video call screen popped up instead.

Tony yawned at him when the call connected. Ichigo smiled at his boss. "You've been gone for not even a week yet, Ichi. Are you all done?" he asked.

"Mostly. I need Dr. Strange to bring himself and Professor Xavier. It seems as if there is something going on with them, but mostly Barton though," Ichigo said. "I've seen some of the security footage of Barton after the Loki incident and then saw how he was after Lagos and Ultron," he said.

Tony stood up straighter as he frowned, looking off to the side. Loki's voice was soft as he talked to him off camera. "Loki says that it's likely that the pathways that were left could have been used by the Witch," he said. "I'll send Strange and Xavier over to you guys. Warn T'Challa would you?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded and hung up with a groan. Sighing, he stretched and stood. "Okoye-san, I need to warn T'Challa about the two new visitors arriving soon. And not in a conventional manner," he said, opening the door.

Okoye eyed him for a moment before she nodded and pulled out a phone, tapping out a message for T'Challa. She got a quiet confirmation from him on the other side. "He will talk with you about what you need over a late lunch if that is fine with you."

Ichigo blushed when his stomach growled. "More than."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: The Rogue Avengers

Chapter: 2

Word count: 2205

Warnings: nothing really, language

AN: So there was a bit of confusion. Just to tell you, there's not a whole lot of explanation in this story. It was more of an exploratory fic that I wanted to write. I have another, longer Avengers/Bleach fic that I am working on.

This one was just for the fun of it. But I do hope you guys keep enjoying it!

* * *

The woman chuckled, leading him to where T'Challa's office was, finding M'Baku already waiting for them. The two men were talking lowly as a palace servant placed food out for the three of them. "Thank you for taking time out of your day, T'Challa-san," he greeted. He bowed lightly before he sat down when the monarch waved a hand.

"Of course, Ichigo. Okoye told me that we have more guests coming?" he asked. He picked up his utensils and placed some of the offered food onto his place. M'Baku and Ichigo followed his example.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "I'm sure that you remember the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr Stephen Strange, correct?" he asked.

"Of course. He was able to scan myself and those who had encountered the Witch to see if I had been twisted by the witch during the talks," T'Challa replied. "He was also nice enough to remove the...film of magic that had been left over. And taught our own people about what to look for."

"You are very lucky that your abilities and blessing from Her stopped Maximoff's powers from touching you beyond that film," Ichigo said. He shot him an amused look before eating a bite of meat.

"I take it that this sorcerer is to come here?" M'Baku asked. "I do remember that you said that you would have to ask them to come sooner rather than later. I was warning T'Challa about this."

Ichigo sighed as he slumped slightly, crossing his legs as he tore a slice of the local bread in half and dipped it into the juice of the meat on his plate. "Thank you, and yes. It is looking as if there is a possibility that her power found the leftover pathways from the stone that was used on Barton to manipulate him. With or without her knowledge, we will see that. But with her power held in sekkiseki stone…"

"It is unable to touch anyone now, and what power she has laid will most likely lose its hold because of this," T'Challa finished. Ichigo nodded. "And this Professor Xavier?"

Ichigo swallowed his bite, picking up the cup of sweet juice and sipping it. "He is the leader of an elite group of fighters called the X-Men. All of them have an active mutation that gives them a kind of power or ability that can be used in a fight. Ororo-san might be the one to accompany the Professor when he comes as she often does on such things. He himself is a high-level telepath and has been working with Loki-san to map out the pathways that the stone used to control a person," he said.

T'Challa looked over to M'Baku and raised an eyebrow. The broad man thought as he ate. "I think that it would be good for all of those in the palace to be checked over by someone outside of our people. I will see if this Professor Xavier and Dr. Strange will do so. I will speak when they are finished with Barton," he said. "Or I will call them when they have returned home. And you, Ichigo? Will you do it?"

Ichigo smiled sweetly at him as he crossed his legs and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that the professor will enjoy another conversation with the spirit in my head," he said teasingly. T'Challa and M'Baku stared at him with curiosity on their faces. "To quote Shakespeare: _There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy_. I'm not exactly the most...normal of humans. Such as it is. I'm sure that Loki has said that I've been touched by the World of the Dead before," he said.

"Yes, but never in detail as to what that means in the few times that we have spoken with him," T'Challa said. Ichigo pulled out his phone and checked the message when the phone vibrated at him. "What are you then if not a normal human?"

"At the base, a medium. A child of a Quincy and a Shinigami who had given up his powers to save the Quincy who was to become my mother. A Living Shinigami who has a dual Zanpakuto with two different spirits. I'm quite a few things. But to be truthful, T'Challa-san, M'Baku-san, I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Personal assistant to Tony Stark and sometimes Virginia Potts, older brother to twin sisters and son of a doctor who has a long past," he said, shrugging. "My abilities just mean that the Witch will never really able to touch me. Even Rhodes-san was able to deny her manipulations."

"Ah yes. If she had gone down the path of her usual 'sweet and innocent' act with a side of 'confused and used', she would have gotten away with it all if I remembered that talk," T'Challa said. Ichigo smirked.

"When it comes to the human mind, you will find that we as a species are remarkably hard-headed when it comes to things that we know for a fact," Ichigo said. "I may have the powers that can stop her from manipulating me, but I don't really use it all that much now days. I'm here to live my life as I want to. Yes, one day I will join my fellow Shinigami to protect the balance, but right now my place is here, in the here and now of the living world. Acting like a liaison between the two worlds while Reiō-sama cleans things up."

M'Baku hummed, staring at the young man across from him before he pulled out his phone. "Can you recommend any books that I can pick up that would help me to understand the Shinigami and the culture?" he asked.

Ichigo smirked at him. "_Myths and Legends of the Japanese Dead_ by one Urahara Kisuke," he said. He spelled out Urahara's name for him. "He's actually a banished Shinigami and has been working on the book for the last ninety years. He put it out the year that I moved to the United States and became Tony-san's personal assistant. I think he's going to put out more in a long series. The first book is pretty much an overview with the following books giving more detailed information," he said. He looked at his phone again before standing. "Professor Xavier and Dr. Strange should be arriving very soon."

T'Challa stood with him while M'Baku bought a physical form of the book series and then one that he sent to his e-reader, along with copies for T'Challa. "Then we shall go and greet them," he said, leading Ichigo out to a courtyard. The young man had promised that Stephen would be focusing on his power signature and open the portal wherever he was.

A glowing, sparking hole of gold magic opened before them as soon as they had stood still for a moment, showing the inside of a rather elegant office. T'Challa could see wood and books covering every shelf along the walls that was shown before a bald, older man in an electric wheelchair rolled out of the portal.

A tall, lovely woman with rich sepia colored skin and white hair that fell around her shoulders stepped out next, her blue eyes sparking with power. T'Challa smiled in greeting, nodding at her. He wondered if he would have time to speak with his old friend face to face instead of the infrequent calls while she was there.

Next a man with a carefully trimmed beard stepped through, smoothing down the sleeves of his tunic as his cloak fluttering behind him. Stephen snorted as his cloak shook itself out at the change in humidity and heat as he closed the portal with a flick of his wrist. His brown eyes were amused at the artifact's antics before he turned serious.

"Dr. Strange, Professor Xavier, Ororo-san," Ichigo greeted, bowing slightly before he shook Charles' hand with a strained smile. "Thank you for coming so fast."

"Of course," Charles said, turning to the two men.

"Ororo-san may know them but let me introduce you to my two companions and hosts. This is T'Challa, the Black Panther, Blessed Child of Bast and the King of Wakanda," Ichigo started, turning to T'Challa first. The man nodded his head in greeting. "And this is M'Baku, the leader of the Jabari Tribe, a reinstated tribe of Wakanda, and blessed Warrior of the Gorilla God, Hanuman, and advisor to T'Challa." M'Baku nodded with a smile. "T'Challa, M'Baku, this is Professor Charles Xavier, creator of the School for the Gifted. Mutant, activist and telepath. And this is Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and retired neurosurgeon. He has been helping Professor Xavier to map out the mind in a physical and spiritual sense. And finally, as I'm sure you know, T'Challa-san, this beautiful woman is Ororo Monroe. Weather Witch, mutant, teacher, activist and full time X-Men."

"Combining our science with our powers have made quite a few breakthroughs for the science of the mind," Charles said, smiling at the two men, getting down to business. "Anthony has been talking about creating a specialized AI that can help those who had been brainwashed in any manner with this information. Be it like what happened with Hydra, via torture and a machine, or with those who have Stockholm Syndrome. I do believe that is on hold currently due to him having to heal and deal with the fall out of Siberia."

T'Challa smiled at that. "I believe that Shiru was thinking about trying to get into neurosurgery now that we are more connected with the rest of the world. She wishes to explore and create new ways of surgery to help others and this is something that interests her," he said. "She is a genius at electronics, but the mind is what interests her the most. Perhaps you will have time sometime soon to speak with her about your work."

Stephen shook his head with a smile, his cloak floating up slightly behind him in an attempt at getting some air flow. "I would like to meet with your sister at a later time. If nothing else I will be able to give her my number and speak with her after we deal with the Rogues," he offered.

T'Challa nodded. "If you will follow us, we will show you where we have put Mr. Barton to rest," he said, eyeing Ororo and getting an amused smile from her.

"A Weather Witch?" M'Baku asked, coming to walk beside Ororo. "I believe that I have heard of you from T'Challa. You once lived in a small village, closer to the bottom of Africa, correct?" he asked.

"Indeed. My mother met with my father when he came to Africa and moved to America. When I was very young, we moved back to Cairo and they died when our house was crashed into," she said, tilting her head. "Through some issues and meeting with T'Challa, I found myself where my mother had come from and taken in by a lovely woman who had taught me much about my powers. It had just happened after I had found that I had powers and from my research, my maternal family are known to have my hair and eye coloring with a disposition to witchcraft," she continued. She blushed and scratched her cheek. "I let the worship of my powers get to my head though, and when I finally left to return to the family that had stayed in America, I found that it was a good thing."

"Is your village better for having had you there though? And is your family happy?" M'Baku asked.

Ororo smiled. "For a bit of time. Mind you, my elder sister stayed with my father's sister in the United States since she was in her teens and wouldn't be able to adjust like I had. From what I remember, my sister moved to New York when she was eighteen and had tried to track me down. But those from my mother's side of the family are made of cousins who moved to bigger cities or different villages," she said.

Ichigo smiled over his shoulder as they stepped into the cool palace and turned down a hall. "And now she teaches children history and the higher maths. And tutors those who have more Earthy powers," he said, turning left at a branch.

"And I quite enjoy my work. I have started to date a very nice Russian mutant named Piotr. He's actually a walking tank when he has his mutation active," Ororo said, smiling softly. "Which is most often when not in bed or doing various things with the younger children. He has started to teach Russian as a language offering."

M'Baku smiled softly at her. "It is good to have found a good life and a love after foolish mistakes that have shown to be dangerous to one's life," he said. His eyes turned back to Ichigo as he led Charles and Stephen into the medical wing along with T'Challa. "I was wondering if you know anything you are willing to tell me about Ichigo. I know some but not a lot."

Ororo smiled and shook her head, heading for the little waiting area that she could see.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters:

Chapter: 3

Word count: 2052

Warnings: nothing really, language

AN: Why did I not post last week beyond Friday? Because I got very, very busy with things. I was making all sorts of goodies and anything to do with editing got lost in the shuffle.

Including editing and setting up this chapter! But I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays (whatever you celebrate) and that the New Year treats you right!

* * *

Inside of the medical room where they had set Clint up, they found that the room was being kept dark, barely lit up with some of the blue lights. Ichigo had learned through his talks with M'Baku, T'Challa, and Okoye during the last week that each of the private medical rooms were rigged with various colored lights. They were used for various reasons, but mostly when someone came down with a migraine and had to be hooked up to an IV while they rested.

Clint was laying back on a medical bed with an IV hooked up to one arm, a small bag of painkillers already dripping into the saline that was slowly being pushed into him. He had a damp towel that was steaming slightly resting over his eyes as he played with something that was like playdough, never one to sit still for long when not on a job.

Charles winced at the pain that rolled off from him, rubbing at his own head and blocking it out. "I see what you mean by a headache. You say that this has happened before?" Charles asked softly.

"From what I've seen and heard, after the scepter was taken off world, he had headaches every day for a week of varying strengths," Ichigo said. "And had a migraine that could have been from having his head slammed into metal the week before." He shifted on his feet and opened a file on his phone. "Fury had sent all of their medical files to Tony-san for care-taking, to make sure that they weren't in the wrong hands. Call him a mysterious dick and a bastard, but his paranoia tends to pay off in some ways. Anyways, he had the same kind of headache for a while after Lago's happened. Now that Maximoff has had her power, not so much as sealed as sucked away from her, he's coming down with a headache. Coincidence? Nope. Not likely."

"No, it wouldn't be," Stephen said, sharing a look with Charles. "Shall we start?" he asked. Charles nodded, rolling forward to come around to the head of the bed,

"Mr. Barton, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and I am a telepathic mutant. I was called in to see if there is something wrong with your mind and mental processes. I will tell you each step that myself and Dr. Strange will be doing. I do not think I am going to be able to do anything today beyond figure out what is wrong with you and what I might need to do to fix anything," he said softly.

"The shit that they're pushing is working so you can talk a little louder if you need ta," Clint rumbled. "It feels like I'm in a bubble to be truthful."

"Muffled? Off putting? As if everything outside of the bubble that surrounds you is wrong and bad?" Ichigo asked, having opened his note app, tapping them out. Looking up, he shrugged at the blurry eye that Clint was gazing at him with. "Tony-san had described the first two months after the attack by Maximoff as such."

"Well...you ain't wrong. But it's like the bubble is one from soapy water then the glass that I can remember it being," he grunted as he let the cloth fall back over his eye.

"It is possible that the power that was fueling this bubble was not removed as had thought," Stephen said, trying to keep his suspicions out of his voice. Charles hummed thoughtfully. "I am Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme and retired neurosurgeon. I will be the one to be removing any magic, and, with the help of Professor Xavier, fix any mental pathways that were hurt, stressed, or broken," he continued.

"Yeah. That's fine," Clint said as he shifted, bending one leg up. "Uh...Kurosaki?" he asked.

Ichigo looked up from his notes. "Yes, Barton-san?" he asked.

"Before I forget or get busy, sorry about how I've been an absolute dick to you. I've said shit that Laura would string me up for and I don't know why since I barely know you. Knew you." He paused. "And for calling you a whore earlier," Clint said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I will forgive you. For now. But do not think that I will forget what you have done. For now, though, I suggest that you relax and allow Professor Xavier and Dr. Strange to do their work," he instructed. He nodded to T'Challa and the Dora Milaje that were watching Barton before he took a seat in one of the three comfortable chairs in the room.

Charles placed his hands on either side of Clint's head, sliding into his mind easily while Stephen called up a spell circle, holding it steady at Clint's face before moving down. He mentally recorded what the spell was finding.

It took nearly an hour before they spoke again. "She has indeed been using the pathways that the specter created in Mr. Barton's mind," Charles said almost absently. "She has expanded them over the last year and a half, funneling emotions into him," he continued, Strange nodding.

"Is there any physical damage to his brain?" Ichigo asked.

Stephen frowned as he read the runes on his spell circle. "No. But it is likely that he will have to relearn how to control his initial reaction to things and his anger," he said. "So far there are no really bad physical issues that I am finding. But, as said, his anger and emotional triggers are messed up. I would think someone who works with those who have PTSD is best for his therapy," he continued.

"Sam might have some suggestions for that. He knows people," Clint said. He twitched. It felt weird having Charles carefully poking around his mind, the feeling as if there was a tickle on his very thoughts. He tried not to think too hard on that subject.

"I will speak with Mr. Wilson about suggestions when we return to the United States," Ichigo stated. Stephen just grunted.

"Do you think that your findings now will be useful during his trial?" T'Challa asked. Stephen growled as his spell circle lit up over his left leg, halfway between ankle and calf, the spot glowing red and most likely where Maximoff's magic had been entering Clint.

"Along with the Accords, the United States and the United Nations have been creating guidelines for telepathic evidence in a court case," Ichigo stated. "I have only really been living in the United States for the last four years, but the way that they go about this is quite interesting. They brought in Professor Xavier, and Grey-san to help figure all of this out, telling them in terms that are easy enough on how their powers would work alongside a specialized machine. With this machine, any telepath with enough power and training would be able to figure out where a person's mind was changed and if it was in a malicious way or not," he said. He tilted his head with a smile. "Stark Industries is actually working with Dr. McCoy, Dr. Strange, Grey-san, and Richard-san to create this machine. This information will be used in his case."

T'Challa nodded, making notes to get the recordings from the cell and the audio from in here to the Panel. He watched as Charles sat back in his chair, rubbing at his temples with a sigh. "What is the plan?" he asked, standing straight.

"You are to keep Mr. Barton and Maximoff separate from now on until we are able to close the pathways. He must be taken back to the United States on a different plane or jet. If you cannot do that, I will have someone bring our own to come and get him. I would take him now, but I do not think that he should be traveling via a magical portal right now," Charles instructed.

Stephen nodded in agreement, pulling away and pulling out a thick ballpoint pen with runic circles carved onto it and a notebook. He placed both items down onto a cleared table, placing his hands on either side of the objects. A golden spell circle appeared under the items, the pen standing up and placing the tip onto the paper. He started to talk, the pen taking notes for him, the scrawl just like his own before his hands were damaged.

"He will need to be carefully cleansed of all of the magic. The headaches are a result of him trying to fight off the manipulative magic for so long. Now that it's not bombarding him, his mind is relaxing. It's like a fighter relaxing after a hard fight: he's sore," Stephen said.

"I will make sure that he's watched over while he is kept here in the medical area," T'Challa stated, Ichigo nodding. "I or Okeyo will be happy to escort him to where you need him."

"As long as things don't go down," Clint snorted. "I'll be a good boy. No worries."

Charles smiled while Stephen stood up straight, putting his pen and notebook away. "I'm going to have him sent to the mansion for starters, Charles. From there, we will transport him to the New York Sanctum," he said. "I can get him from there to our main temple. He will have a better time traveling through an anchored doorway," he continued.

"Are you going to start removing the magic from him now or later?" Ichigo asked as he continued to write out his report to Clint's lawyer.

"Later. He will need to get over the soreness before I can start working on it. And with Charles' help, I can start to repair the pathways after I have finished removing the magic from him," Stephen told him. "I will make sure that he will be able to talk with his lawyer and the courts. But I do not want him anywhere near Maximoff until her powers have either been stripped, or he has heavy protections against her magical signature. Or anyone controlled by her."

Ichigo hummed. "I think that the courts will be willing to work with you and the others on this," he said as he sent his report. Tucking his phone away, he stood. "For now, I think I need a hot shower and then I need to make more calls after that," he sighed, rubbing at his braid with a groan.

"Tony will be arriving tomorrow to help set up the last of the travel arrangements of the others. He also wishes to get a report from Romanoff," Charles told him. "Or at least that was what he said as he was rushing out of the door."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, amused. "I take it that Loki-san is returning to the ship that his brother is on?" he asked. Charles nodded once. "Wonderful. At least I am not having to keep his schedule right now while I'm doing all of this," he sighed. "Professor, Doctor, thank you for coming in such a rush. I will gather Ororo and you can return home to prepare for Clint's arrival."

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," Charles said. Ichigo bowed his head to T'Challa and left with Okoye to gather Ororo from where she was having tea with M'Baku and talking about something or another. Once she had left to leave with her friend and the sorcerer, Ichigo groaned and slowly stretched before he checked the time.

"Is it really only three? I was so sure that it was much later than that," Ichigo sighed. He scratched at the base of his head. M'Baku and Okoye both chuckled. "I should probably prepare for Tony's arrival tomorrow…" he said.

M'Baku just gave him an amused look. "Call for someone to bring you some light dinner. Shower. Change. Rest. You have most of tomorrow to rest while T'Challa and the others figure out the transportation," he suggested. "I or T'Challa are able to make any calls that must happen."

Ichigo gave him a searching look before he sighed, slumping and nodding. "Yes, I do suppose that you are right. I should rest some more. I'm still dealing with a lot of the jet lag. I am due to be here for another two or three days as it is," he admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Okoye, Dr. Strange, Professor Xavier,

Chapter: 4

Word count: 2051

Warnings: Nothing right now

AN: I am going to say this once: This is not an Anti-Team Cap fic. I do not need to tag it as such. We are 4 FUCKING CHAPTERS into a 41 chapter story.

Were they taken down hard? Yes. Because they are FUGITIVES. They're treated as such. It will come to light just what the what is happening as the story unfolds.

So the next person who says I need to tag this as Not Team Cap Friendly, I will happily shove this AN in their faces again.

Now, I did forget to tag this as Not Wanda Friendly. I don't like the movie version. She's a brat who went to Nazi's. I don't like her and I get rid of her as soon as I can so I don't have to write her.

Everyone else? Has to face the consequences of their actions. Even Tony did.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me why the Panel decided that having me do her interview and video was a good idea?" Ichigo asked as he headed for the wing that he was staying in.

"Because you respect the Panel and you are, despite your closeness to Stark, a third party with no major ties to all of the parties involved," Okoye stated. She shook her head. "You will do your job and do it without bias. You are impartial to it all as much as another human being can be. You are just doing the leg work for the Accords Council on top of that. They will still end up having to go over all of the information that you provide them and render their decision on how things will go from there," she continued.

"They'll also have to consider whatever it is that Dr. Strange and Professor Xavier ends up finding on the others," Ichigo sighed. He reached up and rubbed at his head with a groan.

"I am curious: In the time that you have been here, you have used some odd words at the end of many of our names," OKoye said, tilting her head.

"Ah, they're honorifics. Most of the time, they are used for everyone," Ichigo said. "-San, Okoye-san, is used pretty much universally in Japan. Sometimes it is used in connection with a workplace noun. For example, a bookseller. I would probably refer to them as hon'ya-san, which means, in the way of the American's, 'Mr. Bookstore' in the grand scheme of things," Ichigo said.

"Are there other terms?" M'Baku asked as he started to walk next to Ichigo a bit more, mentally filing away what he was learning.

"There is the more respectful honorific, -Sama. Usually -Sama is added to the last names of those who had a higher rank or those who are divine. Such as Bast-sama. Then there is -Kun which is used mostly by those who are older or in a higher position to someone who is younger or in a lower position depending on who they are. It is also used amongst family and friends. My father stopped adding -Kun to my name when I was twelve and expressed my desire for a girl's dress," Ichigo said. He smiled softly at that memory. "He started adding -chan to my name instead. Which is used for girls for the most part, but sometimes for very young boys."

"So many interesting things yet to be learned of the world beyond our borders," Okoye said, looking rather amused.

"Ah, but those are just a few. -Tan is a cuter or more affectionate way of saying -chan. I use it when I speak of Orihime-tan now. There's also -bo and is used for exclusively young boys or very young children. Then there's -senpai, and -kohai, which is used to speak about elder classmates or younger classmates respectively. And then -Sensei which is used to address those who teach, doctors, politicians, lawyers, et cetera. Mind you, senpai, kohai, and sensei _can_ be used without adding them to a name," he continued. "Not that hard. Just various forms of respect and closeness."

"Perhaps after all of this is done, I will get to steal you away from your work to speak more on your culture," Okoye said. Ichigo smiled and nodded at her.

"I would like that, Okoye-san," he said as he pushed his door open. "Though, if you hear me call T'Challa-san _heika,_ just know that it is much like the English word for majesty," he drawled. He stepped into his bedroom, bowed and closed the door behind him. The two Wakanadans shared an amused look before they turned to leave to let Ichigo to rest.

M'Baku stopped by the kitchens and had some fruit and sweet bread sent to him with some of the cheesecake that young Shiru had gotten addicted to. Tony had offered it up, having baked it himself as he played with his mother's recipe, when they had first been discussing what to do with the Rogues.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo sent him a text with a thank you, that the food was welcome and delicious. He asked that the pink fruit be offered with breakfast if the cooks didn't mind, and M'Baku promised to speak with the ones who took care of breakfast.

The next morning found Ichigo waking up, Tony lounging on the bed next to him, making him groan as he pushed himself out of the bed. "When did you get here?" he asked, shoving his loose braid back over his shoulders.

"About an hour ago," Tony replied after checking the time. "I caught a jet early. I wanted to have as much time as I could get to deal with any paperwork needed," he said. He watched as Ichigo walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of thinish jeans and a loose t-shirt. "Loki'll be here before we leave so he can act like my backup."

"Considering that I'll be leaving with Barton instead of the rest of the Rouges having the two of you helping will be welcomed," Ichigo replied as he walked into the bathroom. The door closed behind him, allowing him to take a quick shower. Dressing in light pants and a loose shirt, he stepped out, finding Tony sitting at the offered desk on his tablet, tapping out another e-mail to someone. "Checking in with the Accords council?" he asked as he sat on the bed with a hairbrush to work out the knots in his hair.

"Yep. Giving them a general outline of what's happening. Today, since we're not doing a whole lot beyond waiting for Loki and doing paperwork. The docs and Stephen have both told me that if I take care of myself, I can get some needed fresh air and sun. And here is a good place that I can do that safely enough," Tony said. Ichigo eyed his friend and boss, taking in the way that his therapy that he was undergoing were treating him.

He had already lost some of the worry wrinkles that had taken up residence on his face in the last three years, making him look much younger. The gray that had been starting to work through his hair had disappeared and the original thickness was back. His face had also lost the shallow look that it had gained after the Ultron and Siberia bullshit. It had started to tighten up, as if he had gotten a face lift.

"You're looking pretty good," Ichigo mused as he worked the knots out of his hair out, getting a smirk.

"The magical work that they've had to do in conjunction with the stripped Extremis shot has worked for my benefit. We finally figured out how best to mix the two and who would be best to work as a healer for more extreme cases. The shot will work with most minor cases. My platypus got it and the swelling and slight scar tissue on his back has been fixed just using the shot," he said. "We're still in treatment, obviously me more than he, but I should be done fixing all the shit that's wrong with my body in a few months. Not a bad timeline."

Ichigo smiled at him, chuckling. "I can see the changes clearly. It's good that you did allow us to do this. I take it that the animal testing finished just after I left?" he asked as he pulled his hair up into a high ponytail. "Or at least as well as something like this can go."

"The pigs didn't explode. Or the mice. Or the poor little monkey with a lame leg that he can now use. His human mother is so damn happy that she's been able to take him out for long walks and he can enjoy his enclosure now. And I haven't felt anything different beyond actually feeling healthy and getting a bit of an age rewind as far as Wong can tell me," Tony said. Ichigo huffed, eyeing him with a contemplative look. "You can look over all of the test results that Stephen and Christian did," he promised.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, shutting off his reminder alarm for breakfast with an absent-minded swipe of his finger. "Come on. Breakfast and then I'm sure someone will be able to show us around the closest village. They do use the South African Rand here for those who come to the outer edges of the village. And yes, they do indeed pay their taxes as needed. It's just kept under a silence contract."

"At least they didn't cut it all off," Tony drawled. Ichigo smirked as he opened his door, Okoye standing there, looking amused and ready to lead them to breakfast.

"We have been working on pushing out more money to where we can in Africa. Random deliveries of food to the closer villages and sometimes livestock, and food for them, added to their pens," Okoye admitted, smiling. "We are good with technology, but our virology is weak. T'Challa is hoping that with the fact that our isolation being dropped, that we can now build a proper lab so that we can work on better immunizations for the rest of Africa. Along with several other issues that Africa has," she continued.

"It sounds as if you guys have plans on how to better life for all of Africa that needs it," Tony said. He smiled at her as Ichigo tucked his hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Yes, we are hoping to help our fellow people. There are those of us who are not happy with us becoming one with the world, true, but this must happen. It should have happened before now, around the first World War, but we were unable to do so," she told them as they turned to walk down the hall.

"What happened to that?" Ichigo asked. "The war that was starting?" he asked. Okoye nodded.

"We weren't ready to have to fight with one side or the other. We have no doubt that if we came out, they would have either razed us to the ground for our natural and not so natural resources, or we would have been dragged into the war to create weaponry," she said.

"The Vibranium and your technology. Even back then, you guys were good," Tony hummed. The warrior smiled slightly. "My father actually found the chunk that made the shield that Rogers used on the coast of Greece about a week before the war really kicked off," he said. "I remember dad talking about going back one day since it was a private beach to see if more had washed ashore. But he never got around to doing it."

"We had often wondered where he got it since we could never find out if he found it on the black market. Still, most thought that he had did find it and bought it on the market, forgetting that it came from a meteor," Okoye drawled.

"Nope. He found a fist sized chunk of it on the coast of Greece. He did want to get more to play with electronics, but he wasn't willing to break those morals or fuck up the budding Stark name by using a metal he hadn't found naturally," Tony drawled.

Shuri eyed him, frowning. "What is it that you are speaking of?" she asked. She was wary about the two males that had come to her home to take care of the Rogues. She may worship the ground that Dr. Stephen Strange, Neurosurgeon extraordinaire, but she still did not trust those who were not of Wakanda.

It was just a touch of her old ego appearing, having escaped her leash on it. She had started to dig into just what a scientist outside of the borders of her country went through, but sometimes that ego appeared.

"Vibranium. To be precise, the chunk of it that my father found along the coast of Greece. I believe that he was on that private beach because he was working on weaponry for the military just at the start of World War two," Tony drawled.

Shuri scowled and opened her mouth before snapping it shut when Ichigo looked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Shuri, M'Baku, T'Challa, Tony, Ichigo

Chapter: 5

Word count:

Warnings: nothing really, language

AN: Sorry for being a few days late on the posting. Life got really busy rather randomly and I wasn't able to post on Monday. But as promised before, if I can, I will post chapters on Wednesday. I'm going to go back to edits.

* * *

"I want to remind you, Shuri-san, that even back then, they had proven that Howard Stark found it on a private beach," Ichigo said, smiling slightly. "And that it was the biggest Vibranium outside of Wakanda to date," he continued. "Think before you believe someone who has no knowledge of that which they speak. It will save you a lot of heartbreak and headaches if you think and research on your own."

Shuri huffed at him and pouted as her brother chuckled from where he sat at the head of the table. "I believe that was rather smooth, all things considered," T'Challa said as Ichigo took his own seat.

"I helped to raise two twin sisters. I learned how to shut down teen egos with some words a long time ago," Ichigo said. "Shuri-san, you have much to learn, just like everyone. Do not think that because you are a genius in your own right that you are always right about something." He crossed his legs. "I know, it's a hard pill to swallow with your ego, but you have only seen sixteen years of your life, and nothing beyond your own borders beyond what you have seen on the three trips past them and the sites that you go through. So, deflate the ego, open your mind and explore the world. Get used to seeing the world as it really is. And lose the preconceived notions that you have about it. They will only hurt you and your professional reputation in the long run."

M'Baku smiled. "You speak with a deep well of wisdom," he said, Ichigo shrugging in turn.

"She will have to get used to the outside world if she wishes to be seen as a part of the scientific world. I know that three of your scientific people have already started to test the waters by joining peer review groups and submitting essays," Ichigo said.

"Peer review?" Shuri asked. She had heard the term but hadn't thought anything of it. She turned to staring at her brother with curious eyes. "What?"

Ichigo sighed. "And that is why I said to deflate the ego and do your own research, Shuri-san. Look, anyone who is creating new things, discovering new things on things old and sparkling new, doing new techniques for new things and old, whatever, all must do peer reviews. This is so that if there are any issues going on with your research, someone can catch it if you do not," he said.

"Or ask questions about what you are doing. And this will be for anyone in any kind of science or research," Tony said. "My research department releases their own research on certain topics for peer review every three months. I've personally gone through review multiple times for my dissertations for my degrees. Yes, I had to explain my thinking on them and needed to have a working example for them because some of them were thought of as something that wouldn't have for decades, like my learning robots. But I still went through it." He smirked. "Still do actually. But mostly just through my own people who are paid to pick or tear my shit apart as it needed."

"I am in art for a reason myself. But even I'm going to have to deal with some peer reviews for my degree thesis, which I'm already researching for at the moment," Ichigo admitted. He shrugged. "It'll end up being around thirty to eighty pages all about historical paintings: how they are preserved, their care, and various other parts," he said at the curious look that T'Challa sent him.

"I myself had put out some research papers for the code that I had worked out for anti-virus and protection of delicate information," T'Challa admitted, tilting his head. "I was lucky that I was able to take classes online due to my position as a prince," he explained. "I was able to do that, and it taught me how the outside world tends to work because I had to use that outside laptop and computers for my assignments. It was a good way of getting beyond our borders."

Shuri shifted in her seat as she frowned, poking at her food as she thought about what she had been told. "I will do some research," she finally said. "I must learn what is required to become a neurosurgeon if I wish to bring those techniques over to Africa as a whole," she mused.

Tony smirked and picked up a slice of fruit. "Stephen said that he'll bring you the information that you might need from a few premier schools that would be best to get your masters from," he said. He ate the slice and chewed, Ichigo placing some cold cuts onto his plate. "You, being who you are, will probably want to go to a higher quality school with an online option for the base classes. I know that there are a few different schools that are used to having high profile students," he continued. "Once this shit comes out, Wakanda will look really good. Last I heard, T'Challa, your father had started the administrative part of a specialized donation fund for Africa, didn't he?"

T'Challa smiled sadly but nodded. "Yes. He did. M'Baku had agreed to take over the administrative part, continue to run it with my mother. My grandfather wished to start one such fund but at the time there were not as many options in doing so," he said. "At least not when we were in such a deep isolation. My mother has decided to be the face of it to the rest of the world. I hear that she is speaking with several people who are, what did she call it? Twitch famous I believe that she said, so that she could learn on how to do donation streams."

Shuri smiled brightly. "All of the money, outside of taxes and paying the three people who watch over it full time, go to various African funds for medicine, medical care, and other such things," she said. They looked to her. "We do other things too, obviously, but the money-based charity is going to be our biggest part."

"I can tell you that games are a popular draw. See if there are those who are of the younger generation who wouldn't mind playing various games online. Look around, see what draws crowds and what kind of attitudes pull in money. Start a video channel to go along with it so that those of your country can talk about their lives and your culture. Open up about yourself," Ichigo suggested. He wiped his mouth, the pink of the juice that he had been drinking a blush against the cream. "I actually have a channel where all of mine are videos about the art that I've done or that I'm learning about. I make a few dollars off the channel, but it's not my main source of income so I don't worry about it. Have any income from the channel going to paying those who are doing the job and the rest for the fund."

"Those are good ideas," M'Baku said, looking down at his phone and making notes. Including finding Ichigo's personal account to see what he had posted. "I'm sure that we can figure things out."

"Don't expect it to be an instant hit," Tony chuckled. "Anyways, while things are being set up for the transportation and before we dive into the paperwork, I was kind of hoping to go wander around the village. Spend some money on things."

"Do you have any actual cash on you?" Ichigo asked, rather amused. Tony smirked. "Of course you do. T'Challa-san, is there anyone free who is willing to show us around for a few hours?" he asked.

"I believe that I will be able to do so today," M'Baku said after checking his schedule. "It will be good for me to get out of the palace. It is an early market day so there will be much to look at and buy," he continued. He shared a look with T'Challa.

"We don't want to pull you away from anything important," Tony said, looking to M'Baku. He smirked and shook his head.

"Do not worry so much about it, Mr. Stark. I will enjoy having time to relax while I'm out," M'Baku said. Ichigo smiled at him and nodded.

"Then I will go gather our things and get some sunscreen. We will need it, Tony-san," Ichigo said. He stood and bowed, leaving with Okoye following him with a smirk on her face. With Ichigo out of earshot, Tony gazed at the two men, Shuri wrinkling her nose at the coming conversation.

"I am going to warn you once: Do not fuck around with his heart. You want to get laid, sure, whatever. Go for it. But don't sit there and make him think it's something that it's not," Tony warned. "He's been through some major heartbreaks in the last three years of his employment with me, and I don't want to see him hurting like that again."

T'Challa stopped Shuri from opening her mouth and saying something with a touch of his hand to her arm. "Do not worry about us hurting him. We are interested, that is true. And if we do invite him to our bed, we will be frank with him," he promised. Tony nodded. "What about you? Are you dating someone now, Tony?" he asked, turning the conversation more towards a teasing lilt.

Tony snickered, shrugging. "I'm in a kind of friends with benefits thing with Loki currently. He pops up, we plot for Thanos and how best to fuck him over, fuck sometimes, and then he heads back to the ship," he said. "Works for me right now. I really don't have the energy to give a relationship and I don't think that I'm ready for something steady. Pepper was my longest relationship. I'm just glad that we both decided that we made better friends than lovers so soon. Yes, we can have sex all day every day, but we did not make good life partners."

M'Baku smirked at him. "It is good that you were able to find that out before you decided to marry. I would think that both of you would have hated to lose that friendship if the marriage had soured," he said.

Tony tilted his head with a smirk, saluting the large man with his juice glass. "Same here. For now, I'll have my fun with those that I can trust. Stephen has been helping me heal everything wrong along with my new shot. It's nice not being grey again," he chuckled. Ichigo walked out with a bag thrown over one shoulder and a travel sized container of sunscreen in his hand.

"I've wondered about that since you got the shot in the first place, Tony-san," Ichigo drawled as he shook the bottle. "Shirt up enough for me to get at your shoulders please."

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled off the shirt, leaving him with the new, very thin arc reactor still mostly hidden by a tank top undershirt. The scars on his chest were lighter than before, making Ichigo stare in thought before shrugging and popping the top on the sunscreen. Squeezing out a bit onto his hand, he closed it, putting it onto the table before he turned to the other male.

"To share, the reason why I'm looking younger is because the poisoning I went through with my first arc reactor really fucked up my system. All of the sorcerers that I've been working with at Kamar Taj all said that it's likely that the magic that they're working with along with the stripped-down Extremis is turning back my biological clock. So to speak," Tony told him. He allowed Ichigo to smooth the cream over his shoulders and up his neck and partially down his back. "This is including the scars, the damage to my bones, especially my rib cage, and allowing me to create a smaller arc reactor for my nanites," he continued.

"I take it that the magic does work well with Extremis if this is the result," Ichigo mused, the three Wakandas watching them. "I didn't know what he was up to beyond the basics," he explained.

"Yep," Tony chirped. "There are a few scientists at Kamar Taj who are working to figure out if they can embed the power into the shot before it's used and activated," he said. "For those _really _bad cases."

"Much like yours were if you hadn't had the shot or their help? Was it likely you would have died?" Ichigo asked. Tony nodded as he stepped away, the red head using the rest of the sunscreen to cover his arms.

"Yep. Did you get your face?" Tony asked.

Okoye chuckled. "He did it in the mirror in his room along with what he could reach of his own body except for his arms," she said. Ichigo blushed and shrugged.

"I found that I forgot to pack my sun hat too," Ichigo sighed. "I have this beautiful wide brimmed hat that would have kept most of the sun off me. You guys have a strong sun, much more so than most of Japan."

Shuri stood with a thoughtful look. "I should have a wide brimmed hat that would fit you," she said. "I can let you borrow it while you are out."

Ichigo smiled and pulled out a rolled up shorter brimmed hat from his bag, handing it over to Tony. "Thank you, Shuri-san, that would be welcomed," he said, tilting his head. She disappeared out of the door and returned a few moments later with a large hat in hand, brushing off a bit of dust.

"I do not get to use it often now days. Only when I find time in my schedule to help mother in her garden," she said. Ichigo smiled softly.

"I remember wearing hats like this when my own mother still lived. I think it's now one that Yuzu uses when she's working in her own patch of dirt," he admitted with a smile. Shuri chuckled. "I will return it after I give it a light bath if that's fine with you."

Shuri smiled, nodding her head. She felt that even though the other male had told her to check her ego, he hadn't done it in an attempt at hurting her. It had been an attempt at making sure she didn't bring herself unnecessary hurts. She felt a new connection between them.

Tony put his hand on and adjusted himself before he patted himself down. "I need to grab my sunglasses," he said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and handed them over.

"I also made sure to grab your cash box while I was at it," he said as he pulled out the small case. It looked much like a small lock box, and it would only open when Tony was holding it. Friday was connected to it and would shock anyone who shouldn't have it. Or dispense money from the inside without Tony having to open it. "I do hope that you do have smaller bills in there." He unrolled a second, smaller shoulder bag, handing it over along with the sunscreen.

Tony look insulted even as he tucked it away into the shoulder bag. "Of course I do," he said, giving his PA an amused look. "I just plan on spending so much money."

"That I wouldn't doubt," Ichigo drawled, placing the hat on his head before he rearranged his bag so that he could make sure that he was fully stocked. "Are you ready to leave, M'Baku-san?" he asked.

M'Baku chuckled and stood from the chair, having dressed for a lazy day, even with a few hidden weapons on him. "Indeed," he drawled. He checked and made sure that he had a small pad of paper and his wallet. Ichigo eyed the pad of paper before shrugging and tapping the tips of his shoes on the ground with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Shuri, M'Baku, T'Challa, Tony, Ichigo

Chapter: 6

Word count: 1428

Warnings: nothing really, language

AN: Almost didn't post this today. I spent most of yesterday hanging out with the girl. I was tired and this morning woke up about 2 hacking my lungs out. Luckily I had some cold medicine and was able to take it and a cough lozenge. So I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

They soon found themselves in an open top jeep that M'Baku easily maneuvered down the road towards the village, parking in an open covered lot. Ichigo noted that there were several other cars as they left the garage, the three walking towards the marketplace. He was drawn to the sparkle of carefully created pieces of jewelry, looking over each piece with a careful eye. He smiled and bowed to the owner when she noticed him.

Tony chuckled as he followed him, looking at the quality and the two talking about which of the pieces of jewelry Yuzu would like the most. In the end, Ichigo bought a delicate hair comb with a lovely flower copied from the local fauna on it, tucking it into his bag after he had paid for it and the woman had wrapped it up for him. Smiling, he bowed to her and left, meandering to the next stall. M'Baku stayed behind and bought a new pretty hair clip for his young niece that still lived in his home village before jogging to catch up.

By the lunch time rolled around, Ichigo had stopped to buy several lengths of soft cloth, a couple of beautiful decorative pots, and a bit more jewelry. M'Baku set up to have the bigger items sent to the palace along with his own things. Tony had also bought several lengths of cloth, stating that it was for Yuzu to play with for her clothing designs, some pots for himself and a few metal workings that he thought would go well with his family mansion.

Ichigo explained to M'Baku that the mansion was rather on the small side considering it was a mansion. He told him that it had, for a long time, been shut up outside of people going in every six months to give it a good clean out. Now that Tony was opening the home so that he could turn it into a personal retreat for himself, and the occasional friend, he had to update quite a bit of the furniture and appliances and wanted to decorate it a bit softer. More world-wide then futuristic and minimalistic like his father had decorated it.

M'Baku paused and brought Ichigo some of the softer fabric that he thought would make a pretty kimono after he had found out just what kimonos were, and a few other bits for his siblings. He then led them to a little hole in the wall restaurant for some of the local cuisine. He knew from past runs into the village that it was a good place for cheap food, and he liked the family that ran it; they worked twice as hard after their grandmother had passed due to a weak immune system and a particularly nasty cold that had turned into pneumonia.

Ichigo was happy to be able to rest out of the heat, reapply the sunscreen on his skin, and get something cool to drink. Tony flopped down next to him and allowed Ichigo to wipe off the sweat carefully before adding another layer of sunscreen onto his skin. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from saying something in Japanese about the color of Tony's skin. Tony in reply choked on his drink, before groaning and responding.

M'Baku tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "And just what was that all about?" he asked them, amused by their antics.

"The little girl over there can't seem to stop staring at Tony-san here with some wide, awed eyes," Ichigo explained. He smiled. "I teased him that he has a tiny admirer. And if he's not careful, he'll be a lobster."

Tony pouted at him. "I do not, and am not," he muttered. M'Baku laughed, shaking his head as Ichigo took his head and Tony pulled his shirt down. "She has probably never met what Ichigo has called an American Mutt with a Japanese man before. At least not a Japanese man with your coloring in the pictures of the world."

"I am a very odd Japanese man, I know this," Ichigo replied, nodding his head before he smiled over at the little girl that was finally walking over with her mother. "Hello, chibi-chan," he greeted, moving from his chair to squat down in front of the little girl. "How can we help you today?" he asked.

The little girl looked up to Tony, who was watching her with a soft smile, before looking to Ichigo again. "He is really Tony Stark?" she asked, her accent heavy.

Ichigo beamed at her. "Indeed he is. I can promise you that no matter what people say about him, he only bites the really, really bad guys," he told her with a wink. "Would you like to say hello to him?" he asked. The little girl nodded shyly, taking Ichigo's offered hand and letting him walk her over, her mother watching with an indulgent smile. "And where are my manners?" he gasped. "I am known as Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am Tony-san's personal assistant. And his friend. And you are?" he asked when they stood in front of Tony.

"I am Ada," the little girl said, smiling at Ichigo.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ada-chan. Ada-chan, this is Tony Stark. Tony-san, this is Ada-chan," Ichigo said, smiling at his friend and boss.

Tony leant over, resting one arm on his knee, holding out his hand and shook the little girl's hand with his own smile. "It's a delight to meet you, Miss Ada. I really do like to meet new people, and I heard that this place has some _great_ food. Do you have any recommendations?" he asked. The three men chuckled at the beaming smile and sparkling eyes as Ada started to babble about all the food that was offered.

Tony held the menu down to go over it with the little girl while Ichigo shared an amused look with M'Baku. They ended up ordering quite a bit, promising the little that anything that they didn't eat would be taken back with them. The mother thanked them for making her daughters day when the little girl ran into the back with their orders for her father.

"It's not an issue. Children are special," Tony said, shaking his head with a smile. "And she's a very bright kid. Here, whenever she figures out what she wants to do, call this number and we'll be happy to help her with what we can do," he promised. He took the paper and pen that Ichigo offered, writing down a number that would lead to the scholarship program. "It'll help her pay for any kind of schooling that she would need or want. Or if you need help for whatever reason and can't get it from here, you can call, and they'll transfer you to the right department. I'm finding that I want to invest in your future with the greater world," he admitted. He blushed lightly as the woman started to thank him again and again before going to get more drinks for them along with their starters.

"You have made the both of them very happy," M'Baku said, listening to the woman tell her husband what had happened. "They are a small family. Well enough in the fact that they are not as bad off as they would be in the main of Africa, but their family only moved here two generations ago, and some are still slow to warm. Her daughter I do know wishes to go and get a business degree from one of the higher African universities and the scholarship would make it easy for her to do that."

"I take it the kid has big plans?" Tony asked.

M'Baku smirked at him. "She wishes to turn this small restaurant into one that is bigger. She wants to make it so her parents and her grandfather do not have to worry about money. Or being coldly treated," he said, shrugging one shoulder.

Ichigo smiled, eyes sparkling with knowledge. "She will go far in this world," he said. "She has willpower that not many can match," he continued, watching mother and daughter bring out the starter dishes. By the time that they had finished with their lunch, they had cleaned off most of the dishes. Tony left tips for both mother and daughter, smiling as they left with promises of coming back before they had to leave.

They spent another two hours shopping about, stopping at the restaurant to get food to go to eat at the palace with T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Clint

Chapter: 7

Word count: 1819

Warnings: nothing really, language

AN: I'm really sorry about last week. It was a bit of a clusterfuck between fighting off a cold, my partner dealing with teeth being yanked, another tooth getting infected (she went to the ER last night for an antibiotic booster shot and fresh antibiotics), and the weather…

Just a giant cluster fuck. But! I am also streaming over on Twitch under sunnyl. I try to stream for about 3 hours each time I stream, I write, no commentary (mic sucks and so does camera and it's really distracting to me), listen to music and chat in the chat. So if you want to see me write, come by! We're working on a Wattpad original story and Harry Potter fic.

For now, enjoy!

**A quick note: Due to the way that the review information hasn't been sent to me, there is a lot of reviews that I haven't seen. I do have open PM's so if you feel like it, drop me a PM. I'll be checking them at least once a week. And please check my profile page for an updated statement about my characterization. **

* * *

After they had eaten the dinner that they had brought back, allowing the cooks to set up for the food for the trips without worrying about getting food out, Ichigo left with Okoye to check on Clint. Walking into the room, he found that Clint was still hooked up to an IV but was eating something solid even with the lights on a medium brightness. "You're looking much better," Ichigo greeted as Clint pushed the rolling table away with a groan.

"Yeah. Dr. Strange told me that my headaches will start to lessen but that for now I need to stay hooked up to an IV because I don't really want to eat or drink when I have one of them," Clint said. He laid back against the pillows behind him, the back of his bed raised. "Makin' sure that I'm not tryin' to run?" he asked.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side before he shook it. "No, I'm just here to check in on you. See how you are doing for my own personal curiosity and my report."

"I feel like that bubble that I told you about is ready to break and frustrated that it hasn't. Or won't. Dr. Strange sent a message that said that until he can drain the magic and close the pathways, I won't be able to get rid of my anger and frustration. At least not fully." Clint rubbed at his face. "I got a question. You don't have to answer me...but…"

Ichigo took the seat that was in the room as the Dora Milaje eyed them before leaving with a nod at his smile. "I can't promise that any answers that I give will make you happy, but you are free to ask."

Clint sorted. "I wouldn't doubt that, so don't worry," he said. "Can you tell me what you meant about Nat having to give a report?" he asked.

Ichigo sighed as he crossed his legs. "I don't have all of the information. I'm pretty sure that you noticed that Romanoff's charges boiled down to unlawful international border crossing, right?" he asked. Clint nodded. "As far as I know, she was working for the Accords council. Not for Ross. Thaddeus Ross that is. We have a different Ross now. Anyways, she was sent here to make sure that Rogers didn't fuck up again. She was also to make reports on what the group was doing. How you responded to things, what you did in your day to day life," he continued. "That sort of thing."

"So, she was acting like a good little spy for the Accords?" Clint asked. He blinked in surprise. Ichigo nodded with a smirk. "Do you know what she might have said about me?"

"That you were not acting like you should have been. And you hadn't since you had been in contact with Maximoff and her brother." Ichigo shifted, uncrossing and then re-crossing his legs. "Tell me: Do snipers and assassins usually feel guilt over those that they have lost in the field?" he asked.

Clint's body went still, eyes wide as he stared at Ichigo. "No. We don't."

"And yet, you felt guilt. Natasha raised a good question about how many of your actions were your own and how many of them were Maximoff's manipulation. It raised questions on just how much she was able to manipulate and who she has manipulated," Ichigo stated.

"And that's why we're all gettin' checked," he said. Ichigo nodded. "Does...does Laura know of any of this?" he asked.

"From what I have learned, Laura-san has been writing out her own report on how you were acting after Lagos and you retirement to how you were before," Ichigo replied. He sat back. "I think that she was ready to hurt whoever it was found to be manipulating you. At least if the screech and cursing that Tony had to heard was any indication," he admitted.

Clint chuckled before he moaned and rubbed at his head. "Yeah. She's pretty good at gutting idiots. I'm just glad that we moved when we did. Can you tell me what happened when Nat and Rogers decided to drop all of that info onto the net?" he asked.

"I think from what Fury told us, somehow one of the Hydra dicks had been able to break the encryption on all of the files. When she went to dump the Hydra files, all of the files ended up dumped instead of just the Hydra based ones." He tapped a nail on his bottom lip. "And unfortunately for all, there was no secondary backup to stop things from getting out," Ichigo said. "They were lucky that Jarvis-san and Tony-san were still up at the time to get the Iron Legion scrambled to get people out. I believe that the US has finally gathered the last of the agents who are still living."

Clint let out a gusty breath. "Why didn't they call him in the first place? I sure as hell would have. I don't really like the masks that he puts out, but even I know for anything tech like, he's the best for shit like this," he said.

"She admits that she let it be Rogers call. Apparently, he didn't even think about talking to Tony, but she was able to send Tony a message. Thus, why he was able to get things done as fast as he did," Ichigo told him. "Unfortunately, setting up a program to shift through the files and stop certain ones from getting out does take a bit more than a few hours to set up. Even for a computer genius with an AI that would make people twitchy," he continued. "To be truthful, I do believe that Rogers has a case of PTSD and small-man syndrome."

"Small-man syndrome?" Clint asked, brow furrowing.

"I can tell you that before he became Captain America, Rogers was a five foot three, underweight Chihuahua for most of his life because of various issues. This included asthma and a compromised immune system. One habit he has from that time is the very disturbing habit of going toe to toe against all those who he believed were in the wrong about something," Ichigo said as he sat up. He shook his head. "I've seen the unedited, full videos of the interviews by the Howlies about him. He didn't take no for an acceptable answer if he could."

Clint groaned as his head dropped back against the pill. "Small-man syndrome. Great," he drawled.

Ichigo smirked at him. "If the Accords council have their way, Rogers will end up forced into remedial classwork. He needs to get a high school diploma to continue to keep his rank after all…" Clint snorted and shook his head.

"Can I get some more of that tea? I think that I want to write out some things before I fall asleep again," he said.

Ichigo smiled over his shoulder before he nodded. "I will have some of the tea sent to you along with more papers and pens. I know that Professor Xavier and Dr. Stephen does not want you staring at a screen right now," he said.

Clint snorted softly. "Don't think that I'll be able to do that until I finally get rid of this headache," he said.

"Only a few more days before we leave Wakanada," Ichigo promised. He stepped out and looked to the Dora Milaje that stood the side. "I'm sure that you heard our conversation?" he asked.

"The tea will be here in a few minutes along with the requested paper and pens," she promised, tapping her communications earpiece. Ichigo smiled and bowed to her.

"Thank you for your time," he said. "I know that it probably is not the most exciting thing to do, staying and watching him for so long."

"He is not going to move any time soon. And as such, I can catch up on my school reading," she said, pulling out a Stark smartphone that had a rather large screen on it.

"Oh?" He eyed the phone in her hand. "What are you going for?" he asked, looking to her with some curiosity.

The Dora Milaje, in the short time that Ichigo had been there, were some of the most interesting of those who he wanted to get to know in Wakanda. He liked meeting new people and the people of Wakanda, be they servants who were off for lunch or the ones who followed him around, had a lot of history behind them. He didn't care, he just wanted to meet them, learn who they were, and how they lived.

It had gotten around that he treated all of them with a deep respect. When Okoye had asked why, he had simply said that he had a woman who had been his master in some of his personal skills.

That and he had admitted to knowing a healer who would smile as she kicked your ass all over the place. The woman were greatly interested in meeting her and he promised that he would get in contact with her to see if she would be willing to meet them. Maybe teach them some of her more brawler-based fighting skills.

She smiled brightly at him. "Art. I am doing graphic design with a connected game and interactive media design major," she said. "But I am also doing world art history classes. I am absolutely amazed at the type of art that is out there. All so different and amazing. I hope to create games one day though."

Ichigo beamed at her. "I am more than just sure that you will be amazing. Keep your mind open and the imagination flowing, and keep a willingness to listen to criticism, and take you far," he said. "And maybe create the first Wakanda game company. The good ones make good money."

She nodded as her smile grew. "I wish to eventually bring others on and create a company that will use profit that isn't being put back into the business as donations."

Ichigo's smile was soft in return. "I am glad that you are all so willing to fully help the rest of Africa and those that need it. Especially now that you can do so since the isolation has been ended and your country has rejoined the greater world," he said. The woman blushed, the red deepening the dark cocoa of her skin tone. "I'll leave you to your reading and work. I think I will head back to my room and read myself," he mused. "Maybe visit the gardens."

The woman nodded, stepping back into the room and taking her seat while Ichigo walked out towards the private gardens. Okoye stayed close and watched over him with a bemused look on her face. M'Baku stepped out and nodded to her, letting her leave for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, M'Baku, T'Challa

Chapter: 8

Word count: 1645

Warnings: nothing really, language

AN: So I edited this on stream. It was last stage edits and they don't ever take long to do but I also wrote out this AN on stream. It was kind of fun.

But to note: I do have the flu and I am still healing from that. I missed Monday cause wow did I feel like hell. Especially after a trip to the ER. But here it is, this week's chapter! Enjoy.

For Fanfic readers only: If you do not like what I have to write in my stories...Don't read. It's that simple. I'm going to write what I wish to write. I'm going to write the characters the way I want to write. And if you come here expecting them to be JUST like the manga or show or movie? Then you're going to be sorely disappointed and I really don't care.

Cause I write my FANFICTION the way I want. I love my readers. But people who have to tell me that my characterization sucks cause of how I write, I don't like, much less love or stand to have around. Thank you.

* * *

Watching as Ichigo settled onto a low sitting bench, M'Baku tucked his hands into his pockets and walked over to him with a smile. Ichigo was carefully fingering the petals of a large flower that was near his head, just petting it with the very tip of a finger.

"When the flower is nearly withering on the stem, our gardeners pluck them and crush them for their oils. The oils are used in creating candles and sprays that help keep bugs out of a home. The rest of the flowers are then boiled. Their color cooks out and leaves the bits a dull gray. But the color creates a vibrant dye that we use," M'Baku said, sitting down next to Ichigo. "The rest of the plant is useful for healing herbs too. Every year, we look at our list and uproot those plants that are five years, taking a trimming to replace them, and the rest used in useful items."

"Does Ramonda-san control that part of the royal businesses?" Ichigo asked. M'Baku nodded. "Another way to create money for the African fund to I take it?"

"Indeed. Outside of all of the processing costs and paying those who do the jobs that are needed, we place the money from the sales into the donation fund," M'Baku told him. "She in turn helps others grow their own gardens. We do not want to tax the jungle for our various other dyes and such after all. Each plant here is useful in some way," he continued. "My own village has started to do the same since my grandfather's time. It is of great help to all and now that we can more freely spread our money outside of our borders, I am sure that we will find more call for our dyes."

"I'm sure that you can all work out how best to grow them in green houses in bulk. That way you can give more people from the outside a good job to send money to family and offer cheap housing on top of that…" Ichigo shrugged. "It would help spread the wealth a little better without seeming like charity to those who don't want charity but a job. Give more help to those families who need it too." He smiled. "You and T'challa are doing god work now."

M'Baku smirked. "It is mostly his mother who does such good works. She was always very vocal, from what I am told, about helping where they could." His eyes followed the way that Ichigo leant back, resting on his hands, running down the lean body and long legs that were stretched out before him.

Ichigo just looked at him in amusement. "You seem to really enjoy looking at me for whatever reason. Is it because I am an exotically colored Japanese male?" he asked teasingly. "Or is it because I'm an exotically colored Japanese male who likes pretty, pretty dresses?"

M'Baku chuckled and shrugged. "It is because you caught our interest during the many talks that we have had in the last six months. You have proven that you have Tony well in hand, but you are also comfortable enough to talk about your family before us. Considering we are near strangers, that is...enticing."

Ichigo murmured wordlessly. "You're a human. You have your own families. I am proud of my sisters and how they have grown as young women. The only reason why we ended up moving to the United States was because Japan has to many memories for my mental health. Luckily our father was offered a research position for research that he's been wanting to do. My sisters also wished to go to a better school for their future, and they so happened to be in New York. Luckily for me, I was accepted to New York University. I would have liked to go to Columbia University for various reasons, but I hadn't gotten in my application in time for that." He smiled. "But with NYU, I have other classes that I could take for my minor along with my major. And they didn't clash."

M'Baku smiled. "How do you balance your family, college life, and working the hours you do?" he asked.

"Mostly? Online courses that I can do whenever I have time." Ichigo leant forward, pulling his legs up to scratch lightly at one ankle. "I try to arrange it so that I only have two classes that I must attend in person, or via video conference. And I go in once a week to meet with my online teachers to discuss anything I need to discuss. I have a long-standing appointment with them to meet on Friday's around four. I get off at two on Friday's for that reason. I usually speak about my assignments that were turned in, or just dropping things off. Sometimes, I'm on-call for work and work from home."

"Are you in classes now? Is this taking you away from them?" M'Baku frowned. His voice was worried.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head. "It's Spring Break. It's a week-long vacation that schools use as a way to expend energy before midterms. I'm taking advantage of it to do this," he said. "That and I'm making some good money from the Accords Council to gather the ExVengers," he continued. He flicked his hair back over his shoulder. "They're not really sure as to how to classify those of us who are a part of the Spiritual world still. They are working on creating subcategories for those of us who want to work with them though."

"For those who are like you, I take it. You are a God of Death, or rather born from one," M'Baku mused, getting an amused look.

"A Death God, Shinigami, if you want to get technical. We are more akin to deities then actual Gods to be truthful. Reio-sama is a God. _The_ God if you really want to get down to it. They created what we know, and those Gods that were once. And no matter where they came from, they are connected to Them," Ichigo said. "They have many names. Many forms and many titles that They are known as. But They are just Them."

"No gender, I see. Just a being who has the power to Create," M'Baku said. He felt the power that sat deep within his soul vibrate, humming in contentment. "I Think that I would like to learn more of this World of the Dead."

Ichigo hummed a tuneless sound as he stood and brushed off his ass. M'Baku didn't bother to hide the fact that he rather enjoyed the view, Ichigo rolling his eyes. "Like I said, read the books by Urahara. He's going to start putting out more books that go into the various parts of the spiritual side of things next month. The last that I heard, he was going over the final copies, making sure that the facts are all there and weren't changed by his editor or someone else. The contract that he has signed makes it so that they can't change facts that he has laid out in his book. But he is still paranoid about things."

M'Baku chuckled as he pushed up and off the bench. "I will have to start reading his books tonight then," he said, offering his arm to Ichigo. The redhead sent him a coy look and hooked his hand over his arm, walking into the palace and towards his room. "Tony has gone to bed from what I know. He is still on a very strict schedule of rest, and I believe that today was tiring for him," he said, nodding to the door across the hall from Ichigo's room.

"Yes. Dr. Strange has said that his healing with them will take quite a bit of energy out of him for a while. Most of the days he has been lounging on the couch, mostly working on paperwork or creating something to start building. I believe that he focused on making the braces that he created for Rhodes-san more readily available. It would help those who are relearning how to walk do so on a faster time scale," Ichigo said as he smiled. "A lot of simulations are going into them. Now, before I go into my bedroom, shower off the day, and hydrate my poor skin, answer me this: What are you looking for from me?" he asked, turning to look at M'Baku.

M'Baku looked down and growled lowly in pleasure as his eyes flicked to behind Ichigo. T'Challa smirked as he walked up to them. "You know that M'Baku and I have a thing that is, as Americans say, a on and off thing. Occasionally, when we are on, we sometimes take a third to bed with us. You are one such person that we would like to invite to our bed, but we do not wish to push you into it if you do not," he said. Ichigo looked up at T'Challa and raised an eyebrow before he swept toffee eyes over the men.

"I can tell you now that I will think about it," he finally said. His lips tugged into a teasing grin before he squeezed M'Baku's arm, reaching out brush his hand over T'Challa's arm to. "Have a good night, you two. And thank you, M'Baku, for the fabric for my sisters. I am sure that Yuzu will be able to create many a pretty item with it."

M'Baku chuckled as he bowed his head. "I wish to see pictures of whatever she creates, please," he requested.

"I'll send the pictures to both of you. And then you can show whoever you wish to before I post it to Instagram as usual," Ichigo replied. Opening the door, he stepped inside and closed the door with a smile aimed at them.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, M'Baku, T'Challa

Chapter: 9

Word count: 2254

Warnings:nothing.

AN: I'm working on creating my schedule and since so many of my favorite streamers are Monday, Wednesday, Friday, I'm thinking Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday with the occasional random stream.

But I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys around!

* * *

T'Challa chuckled as he tugged on a bit of M'Bakus' clothes. "Come. Let us retire to my rooms. I have many things to speak with you concerning the transfer and how best it will be to speak with the press about the truth of what has been going on. I must send in my press release to the Accords soon," he said.

M'Baku hummed, following T'Challa to his suite of rooms. He knew that the younger man still had issues dealing with the press. He hadn't done it very often while they had the village insulated from the rest of the world, but he was doing better. Haivng Tony and M'Baku pitch in where they could helped him do what he needed. M'Baku had worked with the press, and Tony had spent his life in the spotlight.

Sitting down in the front room of his suites, he took the papers that T'Challa had written out so far, settling onto the couch. His friend, King, and most often than not, lover, puttered around the small bar, making them drinks before he took his own seat, tapping at something on his tablet. His lips pulled thin. "You should be clear that you were working under the Accords Council guidance, and that only those who knew needed to know," he said after a moment, making some notes on the page.

"Perhaps also state that the Russian Government higher ups knew that I was there in Siberia?" T'Challa asked. M'Baku nodded and wrote that down. He continued to read through the pages and frowned. "I may have to speak with Tony about how I did not stay behind and how Vision had already been on the way."

"You are both very lucky that you had the forethought of having Vision heading your way in a jet on standby. None of you were expecting Rogers to go quite so far as he had done," M'Baku said. T'Challa nodded his head. "You should probably expand on that but do speak with Tony before you say something."

"I will expand on that tomorrow," T'Challa replied. He crossed his legs as he sat back with a thoughtful look, making a note on his table before turning back to the paperwork. M'Baku continued to make his own notes on the press release, handing it over when he was done, smiling.

"Go over it. You do have a few days yet before you must speak to the press," he stated. T'Challa sighed and nodded. "Perhaps have Shuri type it out for you when you have it all written, and the PR department has gone over it."

T'Challa made a considering noise and drained his water, nodding. "I will show them the rough draft after I have spoken with Tony about my part in leaving him," he promised.

M'Baku smirked. "Tomorrow. Do set your alarm though. Tonight, I find myself wishing to...relax." T'Challa just gave him a knowing look but did so. M'Baku locked the door and took his lover to bed, the windows open to allow the cooler night breezes to pass through the room.

Ichigo, in his room and lying in bed, sighed and pushed himself up from where he had been laying on his stomach, reaching over to dig around in the side table drawer. Pulling out a small crystal with a thread of gold through it, he twisted the top with a grumble and put it down on top of the side table. With that done, he flopped down onto the bed again. "What is it with enhanced beings that have power that I can feel all the time?" he whined at the small, almost panther like, cat that was loafing on his table.

The cat just sent him an amused look before standing and stretching. She jumped down and strolled out of his room, disappearing into the darkness of the jungle just past the opened window. Ichigo grumbled to himself as he stood up, making sure that the screen has fallen closed properly before he lit one of the candles that sat in every room.

With an almost honey scent lingering around him from the candle, Ichigo climbed back into bed, adjusting his light sleeping yukata. "And what is it with Gods and Goddesses having this urge to check out just about any person with power who is in their territory? I'm just here to have a mini vacation and smack around fugitive idiots," he whined as he got comfortable again.

The sun rising woke him and he soon found himself sitting in his chair while Tony idly pulled his hair back into a high ponytail, braiding the still wet locks into dozens of little braids. He was talking out some issues with the braces that he was having, Friday taking notes after Ichigo suggested she do that on Tony's tablet. He was using his own to go over their plans for their day.

As far as the others that were still in their cushy little cell knew, they would be speaking with their lawyers via video conferences. Natasha would be the only one who was making a preliminary report to the Accords Council while Ichigo took notes. She would also be getting her newest assignment. When she had signed the Accords nearly three years before, she had been taken aside by the Council, along with Tony, to speak about keeping Rogers on a short leash, none of them trusting his mental stability.

There had been quite a few people who were worried about what he would do, especially with the way he had kept acting after Peggy Carter's passing. As it was, her niece was being eyeballed hard for her part in things. Since she had given the Rogues their gear, she had found herself knocked down to a desk job that kept her within their eyesight. They were still going over how to charge her once she had been looked over and interrogated on why she had done what she had done.

Ichigo finished typing up his notes for his own report, sighing softly as Tony finished with his hair. "I am not going to like having to deal with Romanoff," he whined, looking back up at Tony.

The man chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry. She may be standoffish, but she does have a good heart," Tony said, smoothing a hand over his hair. "She just couldn't really show that she had a heart, and you came into your position at the worst possible time. I'm just glad that we were able to figure out that data dump without too many casualties."

"And that you could get the bodies back if you couldn't save them. I just had to come in for a job right at that moment didn't I?" Ichigo asked as he stood. He had decided to go with one of his lightweight business suits that he had brought with him. It was tailored to sit properly on him without any unsightly bumps in the wrong places, giving him the androgynous look that he wanted.

He had already pulled on his underclothes, skirt, and button down, leaving the shirt open and untucked for the moment. Ichigo started to button his shirt, tucking it into his skirt before smoothing everything down and picking up his thin jacket that went with everything. He was glad that he had bought it with the thought of Wakanda in mind with Tony's help. It was already cooler than one of his normal suits.

Even with air conditioning in most of the buildings, built to allow for airflow and coolness, and fans of all kinds, there was still the humidity of the jungle to contend with it.

Pulling on the thigh-high nude stockings and matching sand colored heels, Ichigo stood straight. "Alright, let's get this over with." Tony smirked and pulled on his own suit jacket, buttoning it up.

"Let's," Tony drawled, wearing his own lightweight suit. He pulled open the door and found T'Challa, Okoye, and several other Dora Milaje waiting for them at the end of the hall. Holding his laptop and charger in one hand, and small bag in another hand, Ichigo fell into step behind Tony and to the right, the two radiating power as they joined the group. The women fell into a circle around them as T'Challa walked next to Tony, showing a united front as they went to the main cell area that the Rogues were waiting.

Steve jumped up from the chair that he was sitting in the moment they stepped into the conference room, his eyes widening at the sight of a seemingly younger Tony. Sam's eyebrows rose as he looked up from the thick pile of papers that he was reading, Scott whistling softly. Natasha just sent them a knowing look. Wanda snarled and tugged at the stone bracelets around her wrist.

"Ah, my old...team," Tony drawled, his smile bland. "So. This is how this is going to work. Tomorrow sometime, you will all be placed into cuffs and chains specially built for you lot. You will then be placed on two different quinjets and hauled back to the United States. They won the rights to whoop your asses before they handed you over to the other countries that you lot broke laws in. Most likely, when you get your sentences, you'll live them out in the United States UN prison if not working for the Accords council himself. There are four of them that have been spread out over the US. Three more are being built in other countries and will be held to a very strict standard, but they are going to hold those who are enhanced. Or were trained to go toe to toe with said enhanced." Wilson winced. "If you're really lucky, you'll work off your hours on a very strict schedule for the next twenty years."

Ichigo stepped forward next. "Today, you will speak with your lawyers and they will explain each charge that we have gone through already. But I'm sure that you wonder just what each charge means. There will be someone in the room, either with you or with your lawyer, typing up the transcripts for court reasons. Do not try to attack that person if they are with you. Doing so will only get you darted by one of the Dora Milaje. Your guards will have ear-plugs so they do not hear you while you talk. But they will be watching you like you're a bug in a glass that is doing something fascinating," he stated.

"You have all broken several laws. And before you go on those rants that I betrayed you, I never once said that I would hide you from the world. My loyalty is towards Wakanda and what is best for my people," T'Challa stated. His eyes narrowed at Steve's opening mouth. "I had told the Accords Council that I would be able to safely contain Sergeant Barnes, the longest United States prisoner of war until such a time as we are able to remove the triggers. We are close to being able to do that, but first, we must finish dealing with you. After that, it will be decided if Sergeant Barnes was in his right mind during the year and a half that he was on the run before you found him. It will all depend upon his answers after we are done with him."

"It wasn't…" Steve started, shutting up at the glare that promised a messy, painful death if he kept talking sent to him by Ichigo.

"That is to be decided. He may have had a mental break that made him off-balance. It might have also been a very nasty PTSD mental trigger flashback. We will find out. Later. After you are dealt with. Work with your lawyers and you may live to see the outside world when you are old and gray," Ichigo said, voice frosty. "Now. Sam Wilson. Step up to the door, present your wrists and allow yourself to be cuffed," he instructed.

Sam stood up, handing Lang the papers that he had been going through to hold them before walking up to the door. Once he had been cuffed, Lang quickly handed over the papers again before he stepped back and stood against a wall out of the way but in full sight. Sam's guards opened the door and had him step out before locking the door again, leading him down the hall. Scott and Natasha were called next. Wanda had to be taken out by force, Steve facing several dart guns as she was cuffed and dragged out kicking and screaming.

Steve didn't put up a fight, the dark guns still pointed at him, and followed his small guard group, making Ichigo sigh. "I hate these people some days," he snarked. "I'm going to go to Romanoff's room. Hopefully I will see you at dinner."

T'Challa smiled and picked up his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it with a small smile. "We are appreciative of all of the work that you have done for us and will most likely end up doing," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, M'Baku, T'Challa

Chapter: 10

Word count: 1754

Warnings:

AN: I am still unfortunately very sick. Not as much as I was when the flu was still taking over my body but due to various physical issues that make getting better a pain, I am still sick.

So forgive any mistakes I missed. Most of these edits were done WHILE ragingly sick. Enjoy.

* * *

Tony smirked at the way Ichigo's blush lit up his cheeks. He pulled out his phone and proceeded to buy a pair of patent leather pumps with spikes lining the back of the shoe. A strap would wrap around the ankle, a red heel, and an adorable bow on the front. He then looked in the clothing sections as Ichigo left the room, heading for Natasha's room.

"You seem to spoil your personal assistants often," T'Challa mused, looking amused at him.

"First of all, his birthday is in only a few months. The clothes are for that. The shoes are just because he's having to deal with people that he didn't like before and who treated him like he was a bimbo just there to look pretty," Tony said, shrugging. "Second, I've only ever spoiled Pepper, and that's because she put up with my shit for so long. And I spoil Ichigo now because of the same reason. Actually, when we get back to the States, I'm taking him to the biggest arts and crafts store that I can find and letting him and his sisters go run wile. I know that their birthday is coming up. Karin has gotten into clay and pottery lately, and Yuzu loves to sew."

T'Challa chuckled at him and lead the man out of the wing. "Since you and Ichigo ate breakfast in your rooms, I wish to discuss some things with you while the others are busy," he said.

Tony looked up at him with raised eyebrow before nodding. The king led the way to his personal office, sitting down on the comfortable couch, Tony sitting in a comfortable chair. T'Challa placed his second draft of his press release on the coffee table that sat between the chairs and the couch that he sat on. A servant appeared through a hidden door, delivering iced spice tea and leaving quickly.

"It is about the fact that I was forced to leave you in Siberia without being able to confirm your condition. I am still learning at how best to work with the press," T'Challa said.

Tony hummed, reaching out to pick up the papers and flipping through them. He came to the part that spoke of what happened in Siberia and what had gone down, planned for and not. "I suggest that you should cut a few things out. Tell them that those details will most likely come out during or after the upcoming trials," Tony said. T'Challa slid over a red pen with a small grateful smile.

"I have a feeling that you know what I should cut or reword, thus, if you do not mind, can you make those notes?" he asked. Tony smiled, taking the pen and working his way through the speech instead of just the one part. He found himself not having to strike out or reword many things, but he did make many notes. It took him close to an hour while T'Challa had moved to his desk to work on other things. Once he was done, he stood and walked over, handing it over.

"Type it up and send it on over to your PR people. I'm sure that they've already learned quite a bit from my department in the last year since they started to work together," Tony teased. T'Challa snorted, stiffening when Loki stepped up beside Tony out of thin air. The other male just looked up at his friend and sometimes lover with a smile. "Your people doing okay?" he asked.

Loki rolled his eyes at the question, used to getting it after he checked on the Asgardian ship. "Very. And I am sorry about just appearing in your home, King T'Challa. I have to make sure that I deliver my report on the Asgardian ship that is working on coming to Midgard so that we all may be able to prepare for the day that we arrive," he said. He bowed slightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Loki Laufeyson, Adopted Prince of Asgard and Prince of Jӧtunheimr."

T'Challa stood and bowed back slightly. "I am T'Challa, the holder of the Black Panther mantel and King of Wakanda. I welcome you to my home and land," he said in greeting. Loki shook his hand. "Would you like something cool to drink?" he asked.

Loki smiled politely, nodding. "That would be most welcomed. Being who I am, I tend to dislike the warmer climates and having something cool to drink would be perfect," he replied. He looked down, and with a twist of his wrist, and a bit of green colored magic, he found himself in a lighter tunic and pants, books coming up to his knees but of a light material.

Tony smirked at him. T'Challa used a phone to call for another glass of cooler tea, knowing that in such heat, even with air conditioning, iced tea would be too much for them. "How is the ship?" he asked when he got off the phone. "I have heard bits and pieces but nothing much. I have been dealing with other things."

Loki groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. "I am very lucky that I was able to create a way to travel between the ship and here," he admitted. "Otherwise I fear that we would be down a king and a Valkyrie."

"They still driving you up a wall?" Tony asked, getting another groan.

"They are, as you humans say, going at it like bunnies. It seems as if Sif had all the wrong kind of skills to impress Thor. From what I have seen, you either need to be brilliant like Lady Jane or drink him under the table like Valkyrie. I believe though that she's looking towards Doctor Banner." He shuddered. "Until then, my room is next to Thor's…"

"Aw, poor Loki," Tony teased. He got a huff, making him smirk. "Ichigo is off dealing with Romanoff. She's giving a preliminary report to the Accords Council. The rest of the Rogues are currently talking with their lawyers except Barton. He's resting while someone talks for him. He's going to be heading off to Kamar-Taj so that he can have all of the magic in him removed and to close those pathways that the scepter created."

Loki frowned, opening his mouth before closing it when a servant walked in with a glass balanced on a tray, taking it with a quiet thank you before she left. "I would have thought that those agents of yours would have asked a mutant witch to close those. And make sure that no power lingered."

"Remember how I told you that Hydra was entrenched in S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked, Loki nodding. "That's why they didn't do that. The 'therapist' and 'doctor' who looked over Clint after he was smacked around was Hydra. Lower level, yes, but they were. And they figured that if they could take over the world, they could use mutants to make controlling him easier. He has too many skills that can be used after all." Tony snorted. "He may be an asshole when he's feeling twitchy, but he is, if anything, a good assassin, spy, thief. Whatever you need him to be," Tony told them. "I found the file on him last night in the data dump with the help of Jarvis. Luckily, we were able to get most of the files with my other hacker buddies."

"And now all that information has been labeled with a number instead of a name," T'Challa said, smiling at Tony. "I myself am number zero-zero-seven," he admitted. "Tony, I believe, is one, and Rhodes is number three. Vision is two."

"Yep. Romanoff will become four, Spidey is five, and when it comes out you are a good guy working with us, as much as you can be good, and a consultant, you'll be number zero-zero-zero-one-C," Tony said. "As we grow, we'll end up adding more numbers. I was talking with a woman named Carol Danvers, who is a powerful meta-human and is a part of the military currently. She's talking with her people about becoming a liaison for the Avengers. Strange is Two-C currently," Tony told him. "Anyone who won't work with us will have the same format as you but with NA on the end."

"This way, we think that, at the least, the information is safe, and any who dares to hack the files will have to pray to get past Friday and Jo. And if they do, there are no names," Loki finished. "Very smart."

"It was Shuri who was the one to suggest it when we were starting to create the information files," T'Challa said. "Each file does have a basic profile and you will need a string of passwords to get the full information on a profile. Or just the one password if you want a certain section. Outside of where they are stationed or could be stationed, it will not give much information to those who use the Accords website," he continued.

"I'll be able to show you your file when we get back to the US. I don't have the passwords for Wakanda end," Tony said. "Ichigo is going to be tense when he's done. And I'm going to avoid him for a while. I'm about ready to see if I can't get some of his favorite chocolate and some fruit for him."

Loki gave his friend a look before frowning. "I have seen that he has always been reluctant to deal with Romanoff. Mostly due to the fact that she has this odd embedded idea that any PA that you have is either an icy prude or a slut hoping to get close to you for whatever reason," he mused. "Even Pepper watched him for close to three months before he cornered her and explained in great detail why he was working for you."

"For the wonderful paycheck, the flexible hours that he could work around his schooling, and the insurance that I provide all of my workers and their families," Tony said. He could still remember that conversation in vivid detail. "There had been a slight scare with Yuzu, thinking that she had a nasty illness. And since Isshin had started to work at that one research hospital, Ichigo decided that he was going to get the best kind of job to pay for it. And if he had to, he would have given up his schooling for the most part until he could get a better job."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, M'Baku, T'Challa

Chapter: 11

Word count: 1814

Warnings: nothing

AN: Well now. There are a few things.

1) I am insolating because my mom is one of those people who can be killed by the Corvid-19 virus. Just means I'm not getting Dutch Bro's for my birthday.

2) This is so darn late because I am tired. Like last 3 days? Next to no sleep for either my mom or myself. Almost forgot to post it today.

3) Thank you for your reviews! They make my day happy and I hope that this story makes your day.

4) I am on twitch. Just put in the normal twitch URL then add /sunnyl to the end of it. 3 I try to stream on Tue, Thur, Sat but due to rain right now that's iffy. But I try to stream for a minimum of 1 and a half hours writing. 3 Come check it out.

5) I have a discord! Ask for the link or come to the stream and I'll share it with you.

Enjoy!

* * *

"He cares deeply for his siblings," T'Challa mused, Tony nodding.

"They lost their mother when Ichigo was six, about to turn seven, and his sisters had just turned three. It was a hard hit for all of them, but they grew closer together. Then things went down and Ichigo started looking for a way to get away from Japan for a while," Tony said. Loki sighed, placing his half empty cup down.

"Is he still seeing that therapist?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. He's actually dropping down to every two weeks with emergency calls for his PTSD." He caught the surprised look on T'Challa's face and smiled. "He's been through some shit, T'Challa. From age fifteen until about seventeen, he was fighting one enemy or another that dared to threaten his family and friends. On both sides of the spiritual line. He's got some PTSD, but he's found someone who can help him with that. His therapist is from a family of mediums, so she knows about the spiritual world. Actually…I think she can see ghosts."

"She can. At least somewhat, but she has various bracelets that help block her from seeing them so that she may go about her life," Loki said. "I spoke with her one day when I had to escort Ichigo because of a headache."

"Did we ever find out what was causing those by the way?" Tony asked.

"Maximoff." Loki shifted and elaborated when he saw T'Challa opening his mouth. "She was trying to influence him."

"Wouldn't work," Ichigo stated as he strolled in with laptop and charger in hand. Okoye closed the door behind him. "Which is why I ended up with the headaches. And she didn't have much to say. It's pretty much been the same for the last couple of months. Steve sighs dramatically over Bucky. Bucky is still a popsicle with the occasional defrost for a few days to discuss what is going on and figuring out what he wants for his current treatment plan. Clint has anger issues that looks like it wasn't his fault. Wanda wants to kill Tony-san and moons over what she had with Vision. Lang watched and thought a lot. And Wilson wasn't sure which way to go," he said. He put his laptop and charger down before stripping off his jacket and sitting down next to T'Challa with a groan.

Loki just looked amused and handed over his glass of tea, allowing Ichigo to finish draining it. "Has she been working on a full report since they arrived here?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said, wiping off his mouth. "And she even apologized for being such a bitch to me while everyone was around. She asked who was taking care of her plants and I told her that Tony-san and I have taken care of them," he continued. A servant appeared with another glass of tea, handing it to Loki, and refreshed all of the cups with more tea. She disappeared again. "I told her that she needed to stop being such a judgmental bitch. And to lose the ego. The Accords Council won't deal with it and she was still on the shit list for the congressional hearing."

"What did go on with the hearing?" T'Challa asked. "I know that there were two: one the public does not know of and the public 'hearing' that happened."

Tony snorted. "She went off the script without warning anyone. She did apologize later about that, but it was for a good cause in the long run. It allowed her to cozy up to Rogers and get in his good graces," he said. "I'm still unhappy with her that she didn't go around him to tell me about Hydra's part in my parent's death."

"I would be too," Loki drawled, shaking his head. "So I take it that the rest of today will be about resting before we leave tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

Tony nodded. "Yep. We'll be leaving after lunch sometime I think. We'll be getting into New York around nine or so, depending on when we leave," he said, sitting back.

"I'll be leaving around three and arriving around eleven at the school so we can set up Clint for a night there. From there I'll escort him to the Sanctum in New York and make sure he's delivered to Kamar-Taj to be cleansed of the witch's power," Ichigo said, sipping his tea. "I'll be lucky to get home by two if not later. So don't expect to see me for a day after," he warned.

"You'll be off Thursday and have to come in late Friday. But the Accords Council wants to meet up with you on Monday with your report of your interactions with everyone," Tony told him. Ichigo nodding.

"On that note, I am going to take a nice bath with some bath salts. And maybe forget the rest of the world for a while," Ichigo drawled. "I also need to remove the braids again."

"Ah, I am curious. Why do you have braids?" T'Challa asked, tweaking them and making them swing.

Ichigo snorted. "Mr. Can't Sit Still to Save His Life over there has gotten into the habit of braiding my hair in some way when I'm still for longer than two minutes and he has to do something to work something out," he said, rolling his eyes. "For now, I'm going to see if I can't find some finger foods for while I'm in the bathtub."

Waving a hand over his shoulder, Ichigo smirked at the fact that T'Challa was watching him walk off before heading to the kitchen. The two cooks happily gave him snacks that they had started to stock on hand for the ExVengers along with fresh sliced fruit and a promise of a light lunch to be sent to his rooms. Ichigo thanked them and headed to his rooms, Okoye looking amused as she escorted him to the rooms before leaving.

Walking through the bedroom, opening the doors that lead out to the private courtyard, leaving the sheer curtains to puff in the soft breeze, Ichigo headed for the bathroom. He opened the doors that opened to the courtyard, again leaving the sheer curtains down for privacy. He turned on the bath and left it to fill, glad that they had come during the wet season, so baths were allowed and that all of the bath additives were all natural from the area.

It meant that the water from various parts could be put through a filter for certain things and used to water the plants.

While the tub filled, he went back to his suitcase and pulled out a simple yukuta, the soft blue color making the delicate koi that curled around the bottom pop in color. A knock came from his door, making him smile as he opened it, a tray with his finger food lunch being rolled in. He bowed and thanked the servant before he left, the door closing after him.

Sighing, Ichigo gathered his food and placed them on a table that sat next to the bathtub before turning off the tub and dropping some of the bath powder that he had been left into the water. Once the water was a vibrant purple, he stripped and slid into the water with a book as he ate.

"Friday," he called out when he was starting to prune, pulling the plug on the tub, "can you tell me where T'Challa-san and M'Baku-san are?"

Friday chirped once. "I believe that they are in T'Challa's personal rooms down the hall. Preparing for dinner and going over paperwork," she said. "That's what he told me to tell anyone who asked after him."

Ichigo smiled. "Wonderful. Can you send a message asking them to have some time with them after dinner? I am going to take them up on their offer," he said. Friday chirped and sent the message. "So cute," he cooed at the chirps from Friday. She was still so young but so smart, and with her own adorable quirks, much like chirping when she had to look something up or remember the answer.

Pushing his hair back over his shoulder, the braids having gotten wet in the bathtub, Ichigo took a few moments to rinse off his body and the tub before drying off. Slinging a towel around his waist, he sat at the vanity and started to undo all of the braids, leaving him with slightly curled hair. Brushing it out, he soon had it pulled up into a high ponytail and had pulled on his kimono.

Checking the time, Ichigo hummed and decided to relax for the next hour, crossing his legs as he settled on the personal porch of the room, opening his book and starting to read. Friday drew his attention away from the book by telling him dinner would start in ten minutes, and he stood.

A knock on his door as he was putting on his shoes made him jump slightly, not expecting someone to come get him. Opening the door, he chuckled softly at the sight of T'Challa, who smirked at him in return. "T'Challa-san," he greeted.

"Ichigo. I do believe that made it very hard for M'Baku to focus on our work for the last hour," he teased, Ichigo blushing but still shrugged.

"Whoops," he chirped. He felt flattered that men with the power that they had were interested in him. That and the fact that they were very forward with what they wanted instead of dancing around was a fresh break for him. He had others who had power come onto him, but he hadn't ever trusted them, knowing quite a bit of the Seireitei culture that he had been dropped into.

That and Byakuya had made quite the shield to stop any idiot who thought they could use him for power in some way.

Wrapping his arm around T'Challa's arm, they started to walk, the man looking over the simple yukata. "I take it that this is a form of your cultures dress?" he asked.

"It's called a yukata. And it's a casual summer kimono that is worn because we do get quite hot during the summers. Nothing like the deserts, but then you add the fact that we do have humidity that lingers? And only the mountain towns are cool enough to wear a normal enough kimono most times when we do wear them," Ichigo said.

T'Challa tilted his head. "Can you tell me more?" he asked.

Ichigo sent him an amused look but talked about the different types of kimono that were out there. He talked about the furisode that he liked, used mostly by the unmarried women of Japan, and the hōmongi which was known to be a kimono one wore when visiting. Sometimes when one went to a wedding and wasn't a family member.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, M'Baku, T'Challa, Tony, Loki

Chapter: 12

Word count: 1699

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am exhausted but I'm getting things done and set up. All the loves and hugs to you guys.

Stay safe in all of this.

* * *

As they walked into the dining room, Tony and Loki heard Ichigo discussing the Susohiki that Geisha wore, and what a Geisha was compared to what most thought they were.

"It sounds as if Geisha are just highly trained entertainers who can make a good amount of money over the years," T'Challa summarized.

"Talking about Geisha? Yeah, I've been to a Geisha tea house myself," Tony admitted. Loki looked at him with a tilt of his head. "They're smart. Well-read in most cases. They're there to entertain, to make you feel like you are important. They're not there to stroke your dick for you though. Oh, yeah, there's hot spring Geisha, but they still don't fuck you," he said, seeing the opening mouths. "Most of the bad information comes from the wars when prostitutes would take on the Geisha look to get foreign customers. At least from what I remember."

"That is partly true," Ichigo said, taking a seat next to M'Baku. "I did some reading into it one day and found that the whole myth of Geisha sleeping with their customers is because of a group called shirabyoshi. They did the same training as Geisha do. They entertain and sing, like Geisha do, but unlike Geisha, they sleep with their clients. They became the Orian. You can figure out which one is which by the way their obi is tied. Orian's obis are tied in front so that they can sleep with someone without someone helping them into their kimono's over and over. Geisha's obis are tied in the back."

"It sounds as if Geisha and Orian have a very rich history behind them. How was it that their histories get mixed up?" Loki asked as the food was placed out.

"The Geisha came from the courtesan side of the Japanese world when it was a normal thing. And at one time, with the proper licenses, prostitution was allowed during the Edo Period. That was between 1603 and 1868. Orion and lesser prostitutes had them to sleep with their clients, while the Geisha didn't," Ichigo said, shrugging with a smile. "Now, if you want to know about the mizuage that at one time did happen, that was mostly a Geisha selling their virginity to the highest bidder so that they could pay for their training if they wished to pay for it beforehand or needed a sponsor. Not every Geisha did it though and it wasn't an 'it needs to happen to be a Geisha' kind of thing."

Tony smirked. "I watched that movie," he drawled.

"Memoirs of a Geisha is good and treats the subject with a delicate touch. The book, that is," Ichigo snorted, eating a bite of food.

M'Baku shifted. "You said something about the war," he asked, "and it's part in this myth?"

Ichigo swallowed his bite. "When Allied forces were in Japan, prostitution happened. Mind you, just because a woman wears a red dress or kimono, doesn't mean that they're a prostitute. Same with the white face that people associate with the Geisha look. They're not always Geisha. The men went home and talked about how they got with a 'geesha' girl. It spread from there."

"This conversation went from kimonos and the different types to Geisha and the myth that they are prostitutes," T'Challa drawled, shaking his head with a snort. "What an interesting turn of conversation."

"That's how things go," Tony purred, winking at his lover. "I've worn men's kimono. And I've seen Ichigo in some truly spectacular festival kimonos. And once a formal kimono to my sugar bear's and Carol's wedding," he said.

"Weren't they just dating at the time that this…Civil War was happening?" Loki asked.

Tony nodded. "Yep. But the moment that he was told that there was some swelling that would take a while to go down and a bit of damage to his spine after the drop, they started planning. While I was healing, I helped her plan between getting the Accords cleared up and the New Avengers signed. And all that lovely bullshit. Luckily Rhodey didn't have a whole lot to do himself so he was able to do quite a bit of the meetings and such while he was recovering. I set him up with a full office set up with a bed just in case."

"It was a lovely wedding too," Ichigo told them. He smiled as he bit into some bread that he had smoothed sweet butter onto and topped with a bit of the wild honey that they harvested. "It was kind of fast, but I think because of what happened, it was a kick to the ass for both of them."

"Carol freaked out when she was told that Rhodey had fallen and was hurt during the fight at the airport. She had gotten emergency leave to plan her wedding and to sign the Accords once they had been tweaked enough for us to do things right. Then she ran to New York," Tony said. He shrugged a shoulder. "I threw a lot of money at them while we were resting ourselves. Got Mama and Papa Rhodes here in time for the wedding along with his siblings and their families. And then we got the people who she wanted to come. A few had to be flown in the night before on a couple of my private jets. And in Mama and Papa Rhodes case, thank you, kitty cat, for loaning me Shurin and W'Kabi to bring them to the wedding when I wasn't able to find a good enough flight and my own jets were down for a day."

T'Challa chuckled, tilting his head in a slight bow. "Shuri has told me that she adores Mrs. Rhodes. She finds that the woman is a lovely person and claims that she wishes our mother to meet her," he said.

"Maybe sometime soon they'll get together and talk," Loki drawled, shaking his head. "I saw the pictures of the wedding day when I became a silent partner to the New Avengers. Rhodes was kind enough to show me. Her wedding dress…" he trailed off, looking to his lover.

Tony smiled gently and played with his cup. "It was my mother's actually. She may have quite a few muscles on her, but Carol is pretty much the same size as Maria was when she got married. It only took some slight adjustments, carefully dying the color white again, and making sure the seams were holding to use it," he said. "I'm not going to wear it. And Ichigo, the first time I suggested that he could wear it if he ever wanted to marry, gave me such a look that my balls crawled back up into my body for the rest of the day."

"I do have my mother's wedding kimono along with the one that she wore to their reception. If I do not get married first, one of my sisters will wear it while I get new ones," Ichigo stated. "Yuzu is, to be truthful, dating a rather nice young man from the Seireitei. He is a New Soul and has stated that if he is unable to get a properly made gigai so that he can live with her here in the Living World, he is willing to wait for her to leave her own body to join him there. Karin...she's doing something. I believe that she was nearly flooding the training room in drool the last time Jessica came over to work out."

"I swear that your sister is either bi or pan," Tony said.

"Your siblings do sound like they are very gentle and brilliant young women," M'Baku said, the sound rumbling softly. Ichigo smiled sweetly, pulling out his phone and quickly finding the folders with the pictures of his sisters. He passed his phone over to the two men.

"The blond one is Yuzu; she took after our mother. The black-haired one is Karin, and she took after dad in color," Ichigo said. "I, on the other hand, took after my grandmother on my mother's side." He paused and looked up at the sky through the opened ceiling as he thought. "I don't remember her. Not really. She died about four months after my sisters were born. And before that, we rarely saw or spoke with her due to her responsibilities to the Quincy Clans," he continued.

M'Baku and T'Challa scrolled through the collected pictures, smiling at the way they were captured doing everyday things. "Maybe Shuri would like to meet girls closer to her age," T'Challa suggested. He looked to Loki. "Have you met them?" he asked.

Loki smiled, an indulgent smile on his lips as he remembered his first meeting with them. "I have. Yuzu is, as the Americans often say, a Susy Homemaker. She loves to bake and take care of her home, but she does want to own a bakery of her own one day. Karin is more athletic, and is working towards a college soccer scholarship so that she doesn't have to use all of her money on a medical degree," he said. "Yuzu's cookies are quite the tasty little treat, and I know that she has packed snack bags for the two who took Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes home."

T'Challa smirked, looking to Okeyo. "I had wondered why Okeyo came home addicted to cake pops," he drawled.

Okeyo just gave him a look, a very light blush darkening her cheeks. "They are tasty."

Ichigo smiled at her. "I'll make sure to send you a recipe for a basic white cake, and how to make the cake pops," he promised. He got a small smile and a tilt of her head. "You have chickens and flour made from wheat that make good cakes after all. All you would have issues with, I think, is the chocolate that you have to melt down to coat them with and some of the other ingredients."

"If I need to, I can gather the items when I visit the Americas, or from any country that would have them when we go to visit for talks," Okeyo stated. "I usually have time to do such things."


	13. Chapter 14

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, M'Baku, T'Challa, Tony, Loki

Chapter: 14

Word count:

Warnings: language

AN: Starting next week, we will end up doing our usual posting every Monday and Friday.

Remember, I _try_ to stream Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. I've just been meh the last few times which I will go into on stream (and in next week's AN).

Right now I'm kind of focusing on writing stories that need to be written and working on other things. 3 All the love and hugs guys.

* * *

When Ichigo's phone alarm went off at nine the next morning, he groaned and slowly dragged himself out of the middle of T'Challa and M'Baku. T'Challa grumbled and blurrily glared at the phone. "I thought that I had said that I am not getting out of bed until noon," he grumbled, reaching for the redhead.

Ichigo chuckled and patted his arm after he had shut the alarm off and opened his e-mail program. "Yeah. But _I_ need to relax in a hot bath for a couple of hours before I start to get ready and finish packing," he drawled, climbing over M'Baku fully and waking him. "I'm sore. And it's been quite some time since I've had any kind of marathon sex with even just one person much less two men built like you two," he stated.

M'Baku sleepily hummed and watched as Ichigo slowly stretched his arms up with a groan. "Take your bath here. We have bath oils that will help you in relaxing your muscles and help you in walking today without many issues," he rumbled.

Ichigo smiled and brushed a bit of his tangled hair back. "Mind if I take a shower here too?" he asked.

T'Challa shook his head as he stood from the bed. "No, we do not mind. Go. Let M'Baku show you the right oils and I will have your clothes for the day gathered along with your bathing supplies," he said.

Ichigo smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, following M'Baku into the bathroom. As he had been promised, T'Challa called for one of the servants to gather Ichigo's clothing, finding that they were the last set of clean ones that he had packed. Ichigo also requested his small make-up case, and other toiletries that he would need for his shower. After a long hot bath, reading his book as he soaked, a light breakfast with the two lovers in the front rooms of their suite, an actual shower, and dressing in his clothes, he walked out of the bathroom ready for the day.

His last outfit was a light pantsuit that was a mix of professional and comfortable, being light enough to not cook him in the humidity. He noted that it had started to lightly drizzle outside, light enough that it would not stop them from leaving on time. The three settled in with their friends for a leisurely lunch, Loki asking about the Orian and what they had to do to become known as one.

He seemed to be fascinated that they were a high-classed prostitute that were able to decide if they wished to sleep with a client or not. And that it was never an instant thing, that they had to be treated right. He also found it fascinating that they were just as trained in the arts as a Geisha.

When two rolled around, Tony stood and sighed, placing his napkin onto the table, empty desert dish before him. "I need to go and get into my flight suit for transport," he said, shaking his head. "Just in case something happens. Even with Loki here to help this escort mission, we never know what's going to happen."

"Xoliswa and Ay will be escorting you and your set of prisoners. Ayo will fly while Xoliswa will be acting as back up against the Rogues," T'Challa said. He tilted his head and turned to look at Ichigo. "Okoye wishes to escort you and Clint, Ichigo. She will be flying back with the other two in two days' time once the Rogues have been signed over. I will be returning to the United States of America in two weeks to go over the new Avenger Applications with you. That and I do wish to train the young Spiderman in some new moves that I believe will work well with his abilities," he said.

Ichigo smiled and opened his phone, opening his text service. "I'll tell him that. I'm rather sure that he will be very happy to be trained by you. That will be right around the time that he has a week for spring vacation, so that will work well," he said. He noted that. "I must pack up the rest of my things. I'll be leaving about two hours after you and Loki-san do, Tony-san," he said.

Tony nodded and stood, leaving with his friend following him to pack up and get into his suit. An hour later and the Rogues had been tucked into their seats, Tony ignoring them with headphones on his head to drown them out. Steve started to protest loudly when Loki strolled onto the jet, talking with Xoliswa as Ayo went through the pre-flight checks. Wanda glared at them when Loki demonstrated some of his magic by conjuring a crystal rose. The crystal itself looked to be a mix between clear quartz and opal.

"This crystal comes from Niflheim. Only a few can travel there now to gather the stone that this rose is made of since where it is, is so treacherous to travel and very protected by very old wards. The teacher who taught myself, and my mother, came from Alfheim and he was one of the few who could. He found this stone just before I was to leave him after my training. I believe that was the last time that he went there actually," Loki told her. He easily ignored Wanda's snarls about him getting used to his magic while her own was sealed away.

"It is a very pretty crystal," Xoliswa said, smiling when Loki sent it back to where he kept it.

"And a fragile one. If you do not work with it just right, it will turn into shards of useless crystal. Pretty, yes. But ultimately useless." He turned around to Wanda at something and frowned. "As for me being free and able to use whatever magic I wish to use, it is because I have had my trial and I am trained in my magic. I have also signed the Accords. You, on the other hand, have not." He paused. "That is, you have not been properly trained in your magic nor have you signed the Accords. Do not think, Little Witch, for a single moment that you will be able to get past me should you somehow become free of those restraints. You have nothing on the training and abilities that I do."

Tony snorted as he walked over, pulling his headphones down. "Stop teasing the prisoners, Loki, and come sit with me. We still need to go over the new training compound," he drawled.

Loki smirked at her before following Tony, settling into his seat next to Tony, Xoliswa heading for the co-pilot seat next to Ayo. She turned her seat halfway around and watched them from her spot. Natasha frowned as she settled back, legs stretched out, Sam and Scott watching the two with blank faces. Lange eyed them with a thoughtful glint and Sam mentally wondering just what he hadn't seen when he had been blinded by the Legend of Captain America.

Steve scowled when everything that he had been saying was ignored, leaning back and wishing that he had something to distract himself with.

Back in Wakanda, before they had been placed in lockdown, he had had access to books and movies and other forms of entertainment. But after the lockdown, anything that wasn't the information that they had gotten from their lawyers was, mostly, denied them. They did have a TV that they could watch, and in their rooms, they had reinforced tablets that were watched over by a bot, but he hadn't liked used the tablets. Mostly because they had been attached to the wall via cords.

Only Natasha had seemed to settle in the rooms, stating that it was a very cushy prison cell and that they should probably expect something just like it when their trials had gone through. At least they had access to the internet, even if they couldn't send things out.

Sighing, Steve smiled reassuringly at Wanda and patted her leg as much as his chains allowed him to. "Don't worry about it. We'll get this all figured out and fixed," he soothed, missing the amused look that Tony and Loki sent him. An hour into the flight, Ayo allowed Xoliswa to take over and stood, walking to the two men.

She didn't bother to lower her voice for privacy, speaking to them in her normal tone. "Mr. Kurosaki said that he and Okoye are leaving early. Barton has stabilized to a point where he is able to travel without much issue and he wishes to see his family," she told them. Tony smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful. And I'm hoping that things are going smoothly yes?" he asked.

Ayo nodded her head, earrings glinting in the light as a smile tugged at full lips. "Nothing is going wrong, Mr. Stark. But the Sorcerer Supreme, Dr. Strange, has arrived to travel with them just in case something happens. Mr. Kurosaki has asked that I ask you if you mind if he borrows your guest room tonight though. It seems as if your tower is closer to the school than his apartment and he needs to go there early in the morning."

"Yeah, by about thirty minutes," Tony snorted. He waved a hand. "Go ahead and tell him that if he calls, I'll make sure that there's food for when he arrives at the tower," he promised. She nodded and returned to the pilot seat, speaking with Ichigo over the radio channels.

"I find that I wish to speak with young Ichigo more on his culture. The Japanese culture is rich in history and it is always nice to learn from someone of that culture," Loki mused.

Tony snorted and smirked. "I know a couple of mutants from China who wouldn't mind talking about their homeland if you ever wanted to speak with them. Though, do watch out. There's a few who are on the scale of 'Their people are the best so fuck off'," he warned.

"Much like Asgard was?" Loki asked, chuckling softly. "That is not hard to deal with," he promised.

Sam finally spoke up, leaning to look around Steve. "What's up with this guy being here?" he asked. "Last that I heard, he was supposedly dead, and a criminal at that."

Tony stared at him thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the tablet that he was holding at that moment. "I'm sure that you were able to read all of the newspapers right?"

Sam felt his cheeks grow warm as the skin darkened, rubbing at his cuffs in embarrassment. "Not...really? It kind of hurt to watch or read anything about things outside of Wakanda," he admitted. He shrugged. "I kept up with some things but not a whole lot."

Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Okay. The short and fast version is that there is something coming. Something big and powerful. There's a planet full of these people called Titans. Powerful aliens. Well, one was born mutated. I've been callin' his ass the Giant Purple Barney. From what I've learned, and what Gamora and her sister, Nebula has told us, he's powerful. And let's not go into the sibling rivalry of those two please." He shifted. "Anyways, he's powerful, he likes to kill, and he's after all of the Infinity Stones. He wants to wipe out half of the universe for his so-called 'one true love', Death. At least some form of Death. We really doubt that it's actually Death in her natural form since Ichigo has said that she's been bitching about the paperwork."

"What do you mean by that?" Scott asked, frowning at the man.

"What he means is that, despite what people may think, Death is just not one being. People all over your world do have various names for those who take the souls of the dead to their resting place. Grim Reapers and Shinigami are two types of 'Death'. Truly though, no matter the name, they just ferry the departed. From what I have learned in the last year, the Shinigami watch over most of the Eastern part of the Earth with their smaller cultural counterparts, while the Grim reapers, in various forms and cultures, watch over the Western half. If I'm remembering correctly, even the Shinigami have sub-divisions," Loki replied. "Death, as Thanos' knows of Her, may not be the Child of the being that Ichigo has called Reiō-sama."

"Re…Rei…what now?" Scott asked.

Tony smirked at the man as he said, "Reiō-sama is the physical form of the creator of this part of the Solar System as we know it. He created everything from the sun all the way out. Just like any other creator did. They're all separate, but they are all connected, just like the Solar Systems are."

"To return back to the original topic: each of those parts, including Reio-sama, are able to form another being from their own power and body," Loki said, crossing his arms as he sat back. "Or bless a person with the right kind of power and soul to become Their Child. The 'Lady Death', whoever she is, that Thanos wishes to court isn't the one that They created to help teach the ones who take care of the balance of Life, Death, and Rebirth. At least, that's what's hypothesized by those Ichigo has contact with. He had connected with old friends in the Shinigami World and made new contacts within the Grim Reapers to find out who this person may be."

"I have spoken with Hel, my daughter and not my bastard, insane half-sister who has luckily been sealed away again, and even she is not truly sure as to who this person is," Loki said. "Now. We are taking you lot to a special holding cell. When we arrive, we shall go into more depth as to what we are preparing for, what you will be offered, your part in all of this that we are offering, and how the trials that you are facing will go down."

Tony smirked and flicked a hand. "You guys are in a shit ton of trouble. As of right now? I've already paid my fines, worked out my agreements with people, and paid for funerals. Luckily for me, I'm in somewhat of good standing with most of the countries and they were willing to work with me. Not only that, but the Accords Panel had my back seeing as they knew what went down. Transparency is a very good thing," he drawled. "I'm sure that you remember what Ichigo and your lawyer have told you."

Sam groaned as he slumped back, rubbing at his face. "Damn. My mama gonna whoop my ass from New York to the far side of California," he groaned.

Tony snorted at him. "Your mother and Mama Rhodes have been talking about how best to show their displeasure," he said, leaning forward. "Work with your lawyers, Wilson. And be upfront and honest about shit. You guys are going to end up in a gilded cage. All of you," he said. He eyed Wanda with a frown as she sneered at him. "Maximoff here _will_ be stuck in that collar and bracelet unless she's absolutely needed. And even when we do have to take them off? She's going to be on a very short leash. I know that all of you will also have in-depth psychological reviews."


	14. Chapter 15

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Sam, Tony, Loki, Steve, Wanda, Scott, Xoliswa

Chapter: 15

Word count: 1233

Warnings: language

AN: A quick run down of last week: Headaches, shopping and annoying ass neighbors who couldn't keep their damn music shut off.

So, since I'm doing things tomorrow, I'm going to post this now, beg for forgiveness and head off to edit the rest of this shit. Cause I got the last few chapters to edit and send to beta before wording on other things.

All the love.

* * *

"Yeah. That's what the lawyers told us," Sam sighed. He eyed the other three prisoners that were with him. Steve was sending disappointed looks at Tony, who was ignoring him with grace, and Scott was playing with his cuffs, looking a lot like a scolded puppy. Wanda just sneered at them.

Loki gave them an accessing look before he turned to Tony with a cocked eyebrow, the two Dora Milaje watching on with amused looks. Tony shrugged, making Loki smirk at him.

"Witch. I have been approved, by the Accords Council and others, to impart some hard truths to you. I am told that Rogers often calls you a child, correct?" Loki asked. He crossed his arms. "Mentally, you are perhaps stuck in a place that was encouraged. By Hydra. A cult of terrorists who wish to destroy the world as we know it. Your _obsession_ around Tony was also encouraged by them. They wished for you to work for them, and in return, they made promises of 'someday' getting your revenge on Stark. The thing is: the bomb that landed on your hours was not a Stark Incorporated bomb."

"What do you mean by that?" Wanda screamed as she jerked into a standing position. The chains holding her quickly pulled her back down. "It had his name on the side of it!"

Tony looked at her, staring into her eyes. "Tell me this...witch: Have you ever once heard of a Stark weapon failing to do its job?" he asked. The group went still as they thought about it.

Sam finally spoke. "Nah, not a single fucking time," he said. "The original wings that me and Riley used ta use got maintenance by someone by your company after every mission. Even if it was just a quick look over, it was always done and cleaned. None of your normal weapons ever failed either."

"Exactly," Tony drawled, eyes flicking over to him. "Each and every single bomb, gun, missile, and any other weaponry that went out was checked over from start to finish in the factories by trained people. They made sure that everything worked as it should. If, for whatever reason, it didn't work when it hit the end of the line, it was pulled, stripped, and the part that failed was taken to be studied so they could figure out why it wasn't working. Now, I'm going to say a word." He smiled. "It's called 'imitation'. In this case, someone took my missile designs, as much as they could learn that is, and acted like they were selling Stark Missiles for cheap when it wasn't mine."

Loki gave her a dark look. "Your country was in a civil war, child. You are lucky that you yourself did not find yourself dead when that...thing was dropped on your house. If it _had_ been a Stark Bomb…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"Really big boom," Scott breathed, shuddering softly.

"Considering that it was based on one of my most popular designs at the time? Yeah, it would have gone up and taken out at the very least a five-mile radius around it. Flattened everything in that neighborhood and buildings in another ten-mile radius would have sustained damage," Tony told them. He stood up and crossed his arms. "I have videos of the devastation that my big missiles could do pulled and ready to be shown to you. I can tell you right now, whoever got hold of those missile schematics only got a part of them. My weapons would be made in three different factories to keep anyone from knowing just how each part was made."

"I remember the year that you came out as Iron Man. You said in one of your cleanup speeches that your supposed friend and business partner, Stane, had somehow gotten schematics of that missile. And had sold them not knowing that they had been incomplete," Ado said, looking around the pilot's chair.

"That would be correct," Tony replied. "So. Maximoff. You _will_ be going under some heavy psychological reviews to figure out just how fucked up you are. And how much of that part is because you have a mutant gene that was forcible activated by the scepter."

"Ugh. All of this information," Scott groaned. He pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes. "Breaking and entering, and engineering are easier to understand then all this. What are you talking about, Stark?"

Loki and Tony shared a long look, Xoliswa sighing and turning around in her seat when Ayo took over flying once more. She stood up and walked to them, coming to stand near Tony. "Her powers were awakened by one of what is known as the Infinity Stones. It was the Mind Stone that was used to awaken your x-gene, which may or may not have consequences that we know not about," she said. "We have been working hard to study and gather the information that we can so that we have that information to use against the Titan named Thanos."

Wanda swayed in place, swallowing. "What…why….what?"

Tony sighed, feeling a little pity for her. Her father wasn't exactly sane. Heartache and a painful history with Nazis and concentration camps didn't help him any, and her mother hadn't been all that stable either. "It is possible that outside of whatever it was that Hydra did to keep your obsession about me going, the Mind Stone did something to exaggerate what it is that's going on in your head," he told her. "The being that you knew as Ultron was _not_ my creation. For that matter, the cold that would have been Ultron wasn't even ready to be given an alpha test run."

Scott went stiff before leaning forward, eyes narrowed. "Do you mean that murder bot was based off of not even half-finished codes for a new AI?" he hissed.

"Exactly. The Mind Stone, as we know now, can control, but it can also change things. A learning AI has the base of a mind of their own. Jarvis was quite the old learning AI from what I understand and thus is why Vision is able to connect with humanity the way he does," Loki said. "Friday is still a very young AI, much like a small child in certain aspects compared to the full grown adult that Jarvis had been. It is possible that the Witch here has had her mental growth stunted by more than just her own unnecessary hatred," he continued. He shook his head as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "I will not know if that is true until we have done the full scan of her mind and powers."

"And...just what are those scans?" Steve asked, his hands clenched. Tony made a considering noise as he sat down and returned to his tablet.

"She, just like all of you, will meet with a psychiatrist every couple of days for the next three weeks between meetings with your lawyers. Professor Charles Xavier, the head of a very famous school and group, and Dr. Strange will also be conducting their own tests that will mix telepathy and magic to find anything that shouldn't be there," he told them. "And remove them if there is. That's why Clint isn't on this plane. He can't be around little Miss Under-Trained-Magic-User here. Doctor's orders."

Steve twitched and snarled but kept quiet.


	15. Chapter 16

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Bucky, T'Challa for a while, Clint, Okoye

Chapter: 16

Word count: 1636

Warnings: language

AN: Ugh. Monday was spent cleaning. All the cleaning but for the most part, I am done now. Which is nice. 3

Now for posting of this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Putting his bags down into the small closet like room on the jet, Ichigo sighed and stretched out the kinks in his back. T'Challa escorted Bucky onto the jet, the man having been woken up two days before Ichigo had arrived to tell him what was going on. Strange had agreed to work with Xavier long before they had learned what was going on with Barton and now knew what to look for in Bucky's mind and soul.

Strange had explained to him the day before what was going on, and while Bucky was wary, he had agreed to letting them do what they needed to do.

Ichigo looked around the main area of the jet before he rubbed at his head as Okoye made sure that Barton had been settled in comfortably in a small medical area. They had originally been going to use a storage area that they would have cleared out in another jet before someone remembered that this jet had a medical area.

Barnes adjusted the specialized collar that he was wearing just in case of something setting him off, which was still a worry, so they were going to be smart about it. Ichigo mused about the fact that Logan was going to watch over Barnes, the man having vague recollections of the fact that he had worked with him and Rogers during the Second World War. He would be able to take Barnes down just in case something happened, Pietro going to play back up once they got home.

All Ichigo really wanted to do was get back to a bed that he knew or was his own, and maybe get some of his favorite coffee from the diner that had opened in the Stark Tower to cater to the employees. He was willing to admit that he missed the caramel macchiatos and the café's banana muffins.

T'Challa walked up to him, taking his hand with a smile to press a kiss to the back of it. "They have loaded and have already left. Are you all ready to go yourself?" he asked. He eyed the new suitcase that he knew Ichigo hadn't come with.

"Yep. This does include all the fabric that I know that Yuzu is going to squeal loudly about. I've already sent her pictures of some of the fabric that I bought and like I thought, she's already claimed three of them for kimonos. They're just the right kind of pattern for it," Ichigo hummed, smiling at T'Challa.

The King chuckled at that, tilting his head. "M'Baku did show me what he had bought you when he was separating out the bags. I think that I would like if you send me pictures of the creations that your sister provides when she is done," he said. Ichigo nodded with a smile. "Is Romanoff doing the last bit of her mission?" he asked, turning to more business talk.

Ichigo hummed in thought. He nodded and lead the other man to the front of the jet where Okoye was going through the pre-fight checks. "Yes. She's going to be watching Rogers carefully during the flight. Tony-san and Loki-san have decided to tell the group about Thanos and finally destroy some egos during the travel," he said, checking his watch. "We should be arriving in New York around two since we're leaving so late." He groaned. "The Rogues just had to make this an issue, right?" he asked.

T'Challa chuckled and pressed a kiss to his temple, a symbol of the closeness that they shared and a deepening friendship between them. "You were planning on arriving to New York much later as it is," he teased. "The cooks have made sure that you have snacks for the trip. And you know how to fly this jet should Okoye need a moment to step away."

"And you were nice enough to allow Friday to get into your flight systems to take over if she needs to be my co-pilot or take over," Ichigo said. He shook his head and smiled. "Okay, I've packed everything up. Went over my bedroom twice at that. I even had time to run into the village real fast for that one restaurant for those little buns they had. They'll be nice to have with the food the cooks made," he said. "Is Barton settled in?" he asked, finding the nurse coming out of the medical area.

"Yes, Mr. Ichigo," she replied, her accent shifting the sound of his name and making him smile at it. "He will be able to rest well during the flight. In four hours, a reminder will go off to remind you to change his fluids and to eat the food we have placed in the small refrigerator," she continued. She handed over his carepacket. Ichigo flipped through it, asking a few more questions and then bowing before she left.

"I suppose that I need to settle in for the trip," Ichigo said. He turned to look at the jungle that was past the landing zone for the jets through the windows. "I really, really don't want to have to deal with this."

T'Challa gave him an understanding smile, smoothing a hand over his braid. "Our home was ancient long before my people settled here. It echoes, much like Japan does, with the history of magic and power," he hummed, looking out into the jungle himself. "It welcomes you and Tony in many different ways that I have never once felt it welcome someone not born of it," he said. He smiled at Ichigo as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "You will always be welcomed back when you visit. M'Baku and I find ourselves enjoying your company in many ways. And not just in our bed."

Ichigo smiled and winked at him. He let out a hum, nodding. "I will come by during what can be considered winter. Get out of New York around then," he mused. "Maybe I'll bring my sisters."

T'Challa smiled at that. "Make sure that you keep a close on on them," he teased, tweaking one of Ichigo's ears before heading for the stairs to leave. "They might find themselves wooed to an engagement," he called over his shoulder.

Ichigo snorted at that. "Yeah, as if anyone can woo my sisters," he drawled, rolling his eyes. Okoye smirked, shaking her own head as Barnes settled into his chosen seat with his tablet, catching up on news things still. "All ready?" he asked the man.

Barnes looked up at him, nodding. "Yeah. Think...think Stark will have a few minutes in the next few days so that I can apologize for what happened?" he asked. Okoye headed for the front to allow them time to talk in privacy.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him and took his own seat as the jet started up, the doors snapping shut and locking. "What kind of apology?" he asked. "I'm not letting you near him if it's some kind of half-assed apology like what Rogers sent him."

Bucky pulled a face at that reminder, having heard about that letter from the AI that watched his tablet. "No. Nothing like that. I swear that Steve needs to have his ass kicked around," he said.

"And he will in time. When we get back to the states," Ichigo said. Bucky eyed him. "I can hear the question you want to ask. My mother and father are both fluent in English. My family would always speak in English during breakfast and dinner. And sometimes even for longer during the weekdays. On the weekends, it was English for a straight four hours from a very young age," he said. "We've lessened the amount of time, but those lessons have come in handy since moving to the United States."

"Cool." Bucky rubbed at his head, the specialized chains around his wrists jangling. "Nah. I want to apologize for fucking up so hard when he attacked us in the height of emotions. Shoulda just taken him down enough for him to calm down, let 'em take us in. I can tell ya, I wasn't thinkin' all that straight and I was following Steve's example, but I should have still gone back to make sure he got out alright," he said. "And for...you know, murderin' his parents."

Ichigo took in a deep breath, working his way through the emotions, and let it out, sending a text to Tony. He got one back fast enough. "He's done some research and some heavy thinking," he said. Bucky looked at him. "Tony that is. He's looked into just how they implanted the triggers and how they mixed the magic of the tesseract and science to make sure you were a good little weapon," he said. He shifted before a file pinged on Bucky's tablet. "That's the file with notes written by Tony himself. He wants you to understand just what was done to you."

"And the rest?" Bucky asked him, gazing over at Ichigo, his eyes sliding down over the lean body that he had no doubt would give him a run for his money in a fight.

Ichigo just chuckled at him. "He understands that you were running on instinct and that instinct was to follow one Steven Grant Rogers so that he could help you get safe. Rogers though is going to get smacked around via forced classes that he will have to take over and over and over again until he can pass them. As set by the Accords Panel," he said. "That punishment is not going to go away. The rest will be set up by the courts."

Bucky snorted and turned to his tablet, finding a date and a time that a video call would happen in three days with Professor Xavier watching over him.


	16. Chapter 17

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Okoye, Xavier, Magneto, Stephen, Clint

Chapter: 17

Word count: 1638

Warnings: language

AN: Ugh. Monday was spent cleaning. All the cleaning but for the most part, I am done now. Which is nice. 3

Now for posting of this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Arriving at the school and riding the plane elevator down to the jet hanger, Ichigo sighed as the gangplank opened. He picked up his backpack and duffle, slinging them over one shoulder before grabbing the handle of his rolling suitcase, he led Bucky down the stairs. Pietro, and not so surprisingly, Wade walked past them to lead Clint out on the rolling bed and into the medical area of the mansion.

"I will be nothing but happy to get back to the Stark Tower and sleep for the rest of the night," he grumped to Xavier, the man chuckling softly. Stephen stepped out of a portal, nodded his head and walked over to where Clint was waiting for him, wanting to check on him. That left Ichigo, Charles and Okoye in the main room, knowing that Ororo was waiting to be called to escort the Professor to his own room.

Okoye smiled and yawned as Xavier gazed at them. "I have had one of the guest rooms set up for Miss. Okoye here if she would like."

"I would like that, yes. The trip was long. And the day was even longer," she said, bowing slightly.

"Ororo here will show you the way to your room," Xavier said. He nodded to the white haired, blue eyed, black woman who came to stand next to him.

"Please. Follow me," Ororo requested, smiling and leading the other woman into the main house while Ichigo stayed standing, Eric coming to join them. The metal manipulator ran his eyes over him and raised an eyebrow, only speaking once they were sure that the woman was gone.

"You look like you've seen the better side of the sun," Eric drawled, Ichigo smirking.

"You would be rather surprised at just how much sun can get into a room even when you don't want it to get in," Ichigo replied. He rolled his eyes. "Is my ride here? I want to get to the tower, shower, and then sleep," he said.

Xavier smiled at him, turning his wheelchair around. "One Happy Hogan is waiting for you upstairs in front of the mansion to take you home. It seems as if he was bored and his sleep schedule is a bit off," he told him.

Ichigo sighed, rolling his eyes. "That man is paranoid about me. I swear. My sisters. My father. Tony. Loki. None of us can ever drive ourselves around unless it's in one of the cars that want to be tanks. Or he vets whoever is driving us himself," he drawled. He grasped his roller bag and waved a hand. "Lead the way please. I'll come back. Not today. Today is sleeping. But tomorrow, I'll be around to talk about paperwork for the Accords Panel that I need to deliver with my report as well."

"I'll show him to the front, Charles," Eric said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Go to bed." Xavier smiled slightly up at him before turning around in his chair and heading for one of the elevators. Eric lead Ichigo to another elevator, calling it down to them, allowing him to step in before him.

Leaning back against the wall, Ichigo yawned as he watched the numbers, surprised that they were going from so deep in the mansion up to the upper levels. "Has Wade been driving you guys crazy?" he asked as they stepped out onto the first floor.

Erik snorted as he eyed the young man. "Not...truly. He has been teaching young Yuko and Sonic how to fight dirty when in a fight," he admitted.

Ichigo gave him a look. "You of all people should know that a fight isn't always a clean one," he said as they walked through the empty, quiet halls. He nodded to Logan as they walked past, amused by the way the man was glaring at a cup of bagged green tea. "Professor Xavier, while a good man and one who knows how to do things well, doesn't like the thought that sometimes to win a fight, you must fight dirty."

"I believe that he thinks that it will drag all of us all down if we fight dirty," Erik said as he opened the front door. Eric and Ichigo found Happy standing by the car with the trunk open, waiting for him. Carrying his things over, Erik walked down the stairs behind him, nodding to the man.

Placing his suitcase and duffle bag into the trunk, Ichigo walked around to the open door, looking to Erik. "Tell the professor that fighting for a good cause can only be clean when it is just kept to words. But when it comes to fighting physically, you must be smart. And if you need to, fight dirty. Do not fear doing it."

With a smile at him, Ichigo put his backpack onto the seat and slid into the car. Happy chuckled and closed the door, leaving an amused Erik behind as he walked to the drivers side and got in. Erik watched as they left and turned around, walking inside. He found Charles coming off of the elevator with a thoughtful look on his face.

"He is right, you know. Deadpool may fight dirty every time that he fights, but we are not lowering ourselves if we fight dirty to come out alive and whole. You and I both know that there were times that I had to fight in a not so nice way to get away from people," Erik reminded him. Charles sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes. I remember the after-effects of World War two showing me that sometimes it is the dirty fighting that gets things done," Charles said. He watched as his friend and sometimes lover walk up to him with a small smile. "Are you returning to your room?" he asked.

Erik shook his head and stroked one of Charles' cheeks. "No. Tonight, I do think I wish to have you next to me," he said, moving to stand behind his lover and push him to the kitchen. "But first I think some tea would be a good idea to start with. Some hot honey vanilla chamomile tea to soothe both of our minds. And perhaps some discussion about how best to fight dirty while keeping our morals."

Charles snorted, reaching back to pat at his hand. "I would like to not have any one kill someone. But I do know that Yukio and Sonic both know how to kill and how to turn those same moves into non-lethal attacks. I believe that the whole issue that happened with Deadpool and the school helped to show them that sometimes, death is inevitable, but we will still work to avoid it if possible."

"Wade was and is a mercenary. Despite that he works with us, Spiderman and the New Avengers, he still is. Oh, and sometimes the Defenders," Erik drawled. He ran his fingers over the back of Charles' head with a smile, getting an amused look from him. "He is a good man with a good heart, but he will help our people live in the long run. And stay safe no matter who should attack us. Those who wish to hurt us will not be so nice as you when attacking." He smiled. "And I know you know this."

Charles sighed and nodded as he was rolled up to the island in the smaller of the kitchens and watched as Erik moved about.

He watched as the metal manipulator pulled down a box of tea, found their strainers, two cups, and the kettle. Erik filled the kettle, heating it while he packed the strainers. It didn't take very long for Erik to have two cups of hot tea, Charles taking the time to really think about what he had been told and just what Ichigo had said to them.

"I believe that when he has time that I would enjoy having Ichigo come and teach a few of his moves to some of our stronger or more flexible fighters," Charles said. "And maybe show some moves that would make good defensive moves to help protect those who need it. Not very often, I have no doubt that his life is busy, but sometimes. I have a feeling though that if he cannot come himself, he will find someone to come for him," he said as he took his cup.

Erik perched on a bar stool and stirred in a bit of honey into his tea, his eyes lost in thought. "I would think that he most likely would have someone do it for him. From what I know of him, he knows quite a few people and if that person is a part of the Seireitei…" He trailed off thoughtfully, Charles humming into his tea. "They could, I hope, be able to introduce our students to the spiritual side a bit more."

"We will speak with him when he comes to talk for his report," Charles decided, Erik smirking at his friend over his cup. "Drink your tea. I do wish for a hot shower before we rest," he teased, getting a low chuckle. "Do be glad that I am able to do such things that I do not need a full-time nurse."

"Yes, I am glad. You would hate having someone hovering around you at all times," Erik stated. He got a smirk in answer as they drank their tea. Cleaning up, they headed up to Charles' bedroom. With a shared shower, they climbed into bed, knowing that Charles would bet getting up a little later than usual, but still early enough that they could enjoy the day while in hiding.

One bad thing about being a telepath was that getting less sleep than normal, meant that one's shields tended to be weaker than normal.


	17. Chapter 18

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Happy, Ichigo, Friday, Loki

Chapter: 18

Word count: 1688

Warnings: Nothing

AN: I hate being sick. That is all.

Stay safe.

* * *

Groaning as he flopped into the seat, Ichigo reached up and tiredly pulled out the various pins that held his hair back in a bun. "I hate traveling for so long," he groaned. Happy chuckled softly.

"At the very least the travel is faster than a normal plane that you would have used if they didn't want to transport you," he teased as Ichigo reached down to pull off his shoes. Wrinkling his nose, Ichigo massaged his feet with a groan.

"This is true," Ichigo sighed, relaxing in the seat. "Is there anything close that's open on the way to the tower?" he asked.

Happy smiled as he picked up a card that he had in his cup holder, wiggling it at Ichigo. Ichigo could tell that it was the card used just to buy food. "Pizza place. Taco place. Japanese place. All sorts of places," he drawled.

"All three, please," Ichigo said, smiling at him. "Whatever I don't eat tonight, we can all pick over tomorrow. I'm sure those two will raid it. Did Harley-kun arrive?" he asked.

"About eleven. From what I heard, he faceplanted into bed after a shower," Happy told him. Ichigo hummed with a knowing smile. "Peter is staying with him."

"Give those two another year at most and they'll be hooking up," Ichigo predicted. Happy snorted.

"That there is a suckers' bet," Happy said as he pulled out onto the road and headed for the first restaurant.

Ichigo found his phone, plugging it into the charge port, and started to read through the reading his teachers had assigned during their week off. He made an occasional note in his note app, grabbing some water from the refrigerator.

When they arrived at the Japanese place, he smiled at the aromas that greeted him the moment he stepped in, ordering a lot of everything. He was glad that the places that he tended to order at insulated everything, meaning that everything would still be piping hot by the time that he got to the tower.

He continued to read and take his notes as they headed for the taco place next followed by the pizza place. Arriving at the compound, Ichigo smiled at the fact that Loki was standing in the personal garage of Tony. The man was clad in a pair of simple sleep pants and a light tunic, feet shoved into a pair of slippers. "I would have thought that you would be sleeping," he teased as he climbed out of the car.

Loki snorted and shook his head. "We all knew that you would be arriving late and most likely have food. I'm just here to help you carry everything in," he stated. He took the box of Japanese when Ichigo pulled it out. Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed his carry-on bag, then grabbing the box of tacos and the three large boxes of still hot pizza.

"Of course you did," Ichigo drawled. "Never mind the fact that I happen to like the fact that more often than not I can get Japanese food after I travel, and I might have gotten your favorite soup dumplings," he teased.

Loki simply smirked in reply. Happy rolled his eyes at their teasing as he pulled the suitcase from the trunk. "I have no idea what you are speaking of," the God stated. He paused and eyed the box. "You did get the soup dumplings, right?" he asked. Ichigo huffed at him.

"Yes, I did get your soup dumplings. And octopi balls and goyzos," Ichigo said. "Mind you, I will be returning home tomorrow. I wish to see my sisters and unwind."

Loki smiled at him as they started to walk through the personalized garage. "We figured as such. Tony had your car tuned up while you were gone," he told him. Ichigo eyed his simple gray car that sat in his personal marked space, humming as he caught sight of the new tires.

"Tires too, I see," Ichigo drawled.

"Oil. Full diagnostic, and even replaced the fan belt," Loki admitted.

Ichigo sighed at that. "I've been trying to get that damn fan belt fixed without being gouged, but I haven't found anyone like that without a long ass waiting list," he snorted. "What did Tony do? Buy a car shop?" he asked.

Loki cleared his throat as a blush spread over his cheeks. Ichigo paused in their walking before he continued to walk, shaking his head. Loki caught up after him with a smile.

"He created a new division under the Stark banner so that those who have issues getting their cars fixed or checked can do so without worry. It is open to the public, it's just without the bi-yearly maintenance and the emergency line jump if it's bad enough," he admitted.

Ichigo smiled at him. "I'll have to check it out when I can, then. I'll fill out any paperwork to bring my father's car in as well," he said. "When I'm not playing catch up."

"I'll send you the files when you are ready for them, Kurosaki-san," Friday chirped in greeting as they moved to put the food out on the kitchen counter. "And Harley was nice enough to put filtered water into your kettle and set up your tea ball with a sencha tea."

Ichigo cooed softly, smiling at a small camera that he knew about. "I'm so glad that I taught him the fine art of proper tea," he drawled. Loki rolled his eyes and found the cups that had been set out for him. He flipped the kettle on as Ichigo pulled down the plates, holding a third one in question.

"I'll just take mine ta go, thank you. I'm off for the next three days so I can go get the samples of napkins, cakes and fabrics that Pepper wants," Happy admitted. He found the to-go boxes that they had stocked for the compound, flipping it open. After he had been handed his part of the food along with enough to give to Pepper as lunch for her workday, he left with a wave and a smirk, leaving Ichigo at the island as he ate.

Loki filled his own plate, stealing a few of the soup dumplings and placing them into a bowl so that he could enjoy them. "What is your plan now that you are back?" he asked as Ichigo broke into a meat dumpling with his chopsticks.

"I'm going to get some sleep for a few hours and then head home to spend time with my sisters. And check in with my school. See my father and get a few other school things done. I also need to finish going through my e-mail and respond to any that I didn't have time to respond to on the way home," Ichigo said once they were alone. "What about you? Are you heading back to the ship?" he asked.

Loki nodded as he wiped his mouth. "I have to deliver some of the paperwork that the UN wishes for us to fill out. Luckily, the way that S.H.I.E.L.D was able to set Thor up with citizenship has made it easier to create citizenship for the rest of our Asgardians. The last of the paperwork is just for the village and land that is coming from Norway. Seeing as our legends apparently are based there," he said.

Ichigo nodded, smiling. "That sounds like a good plan," he said, snagging a slice of pizza. "Once I'm done here, I'm heading to bed. Are you going back to bed yourself?" he asked.

"Not tonight," Loki said, leaning against the island with a frown. "I must gather the last of the paperwork and leave in a few hours. Thus why I was awake enough to greet you," he admitted. "Harley will be most upset at me for leaving so soon after he has arrived, but the ship is only a week away now."

Ichigo hummed. "That's good. Let's go ahead and put the rest of this away. I'm going to shower and then go to bed," he said as he eyed the leftover food. Loki and Ichigo soon had the food packed up and placed into the refrigerator, Tony's favorites clearly marked and the soup dumplings for Harley tucked with Tony's things. Loki was nice enough to help Ichigo haul his bags to his personal room before he left to gather his paperwork and finish getting ready to return to the ship.

Ichigo groaned as he unpacked his laptop, both tablets, and his phone onto his desk, watching as they blinked on long enough to show that they were charging before they dimmed again. Friday politely set the lights on low while starting the shower to heat up the room for him.

"Do you wish for me to wake you up at any particular hour?" she asked quietly as Ichigo stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into a special laundry bag.

Poking his phone, he checked the time and sighed. "Wake me up by one and see if someone is willing to drive my car with me, please?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom. He found one of his worn nightgowns already waiting on the warming rack along with fresh, thick and fluffy towels, and new bottles of shampoo and conditioner. "And tell Tony-san that I am glad that he thought of replacing my bottles of shower stuff."

Friday chirped, "I will tell him. He has also stocked you up with some of your favored limited-edition bath bombs, body scrubs, and shower jellies." She lit up each of the shelves with the items so that he could find it. "He put them all here and some are at your home. He said that for all of your work, you deserved something nice."

Ichigo smiled softly when he opened the cabinet door. "Do remind me to bring him some of Yuzu's cookies. And maybe some of those brownies he likes," he said as he reached for a body jelly that he wanted to use.

"Reminder set," Friday said, sounding amused as Ichigo stepped into the shower.


	18. Chapter 19

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Tony, Peter, Harley, Happy, Ichigo

Chapter: 19

Word count: 1,702

Warnings: nothing

AN: Last week…whoo boy. I have lead ups to migraines and last night I was smacked with one hard in the face. It was a pain, quite literally, to deal with but I'm doing better and here to post this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

His wake-up call was Friday playing the sounds of wind dancing amongst Sakura blossoms accompanied with a simple violin and piano. The piece made Ichigo wonder if he could get that for his personal alarms. "Thanks, Friday," he rasped, rubbing at his face. "I'm awake. Is there any coffee in the kitchen?" he asked.

"At the moment, no. But by the time that you are ready to leave your room, the pot will be ready for you," she said. "Doctor Strange has already picked up Mr. Barton from the institute to Kamar-Taj through a doorway at the New York stronghold. Loki left about six this morning. Young Harley and Peter are both working on their vacation homework so that they may get this week's work over with," she listed off. "Boss is with them, helping them between his own paperwork."

Ichigo made an appreciative noise as he slid out of the warm bed, standing up with a groan and stretching. He walked over to his suitcase and dug around, pulling out the last pair of jeans and a loose shirt that he had on hand. Pulling off his night clothes, the items joining the rest of his laundry, he pulled on his fresh outfit with a yawn. He took a few minutes to brush and braid his hair before packing away everything.

He stripped the bed and tossed the sheets and blankets into a hamper, not really knowing when he would return but knowing that it was best to change the sheets and blankets when he wasn't doing overnight work.

With that process done, he put the hamper just outside of his door for whoever swung through to get clothes, and grabbed his bags, hauling them out into the kitchen. He waved at the two boys and Tony who were all sitting at the dining room table and put his bags by the door that lead to the hallway to the private garage. He walked back and yawned at them, Tony raising an eyebrow.

The man just pointed to the counter where now reheated food was waiting for him along with his coffee cup and a fresh pot. "Friday told us that you were up and getting ready to head off. You need to eat and then I'll be driving ya home. Happy will be dropping me off since he has to get some things from Pep."

Ichigo chuckled as he poured his coffee, stirring in a bit of sugar, gathering his plate of food to sit at the table. "You know how to treat a guy," he teased, getting a smug smirk from Tony. He sat down next to Peter and eyed Tony's paperwork before shaking his head and looking at what Peter was working on. "Wrong kanji for that word in that context," he told him. Harley looked over while Peter frowned and checked his notes.

"Fudge," Peter groaned as he erased the kanji, rewriting it and the following three words.

"Better. Rather stiff, but better," Ichigo replied, smiling as he ate a small dumpling. Peter smiled and continued to work on his homework. "Why did you decide to learn Japanese now?" he asked.

Peter blushed as Harley smirked at him. "Because I like your language. It's kind of fun to learn too. it's not easy but when something falls into place, it's a good feeling. I can see why they suggest that you learn Japanese, Chinese and Korean early in life though."

"Only because you need to learn how to move with each character. That kind of thing is all about muscle memory along with mental memory, and you'll remember it as you work on it," Ichigo said. He smiled at the younger man, picking up his fork to cut into the breakfast sausage that looked like Harley had cooked it, being slightly burnt on one side. "You are doing well though. Keep on practicing and you will find yourself fluent enough to get around and have conversations that most of the Rogues will never hope to understand," he teased.

Peter and Harley perked up in interest at that idea, Tony snickering as he sighed at another piece of electronic paperwork. "Yeah, but I'm still learning Italian," Harley pouted. Peter snickered and patted his arm.

"I think that there are a couple of really good online Japanese language courses. We are learning Italian from Tony after all," Peter said. Harley pursed his lips and nodded. "I'll look it up and see which one would be best for you. I'm sure that we can talk with Tony about using some of our school funds for it." He shot Tony a look, getting a lazy smile from the genius.

"I have said that it's a good thing to have as many languages in your repertoire just because of your futures," Tony said. "I've had Friday and Vision helping me look into some of the best language courses that are available online. On the weekends, while you're doing school and four days during the summer week of your choice. At the minimum," he said, sending their log in information and their start dates. "You'll be starting in May since you'll both have free periods if you want to do the courses then. You're both smart and I'm sure you'll work hard at this."

"Yes, Tony," the two boys chirped, Ichigo smiling as he finished off his breakfast.

"Thank you for heating my breakfast," Ichigo said. He wiped his mouth, finished his coffee, and stood. "I need to get back home though, if you're done, Tony-san?" he said.

"Yeah, not a problem. Are you going to be fine to do school shopping?" Tony asked, standing and moving to set up a to-go cup for each of them.

"Yes. Luckily for me, they don't need many things for classes right now. Neither do I for that matter," Ichigo replied, brushing a bit of Peter's hair back and ruffling Harley's before he left with Tony, gathering his bags. Shoving them into the back, Ichigo yawned as he slid into the passenger side, allowing his boss and friend to drive them to where the Kurosaki family lived. Tony had just parked in Ichigo's assigned space, next to his father's empty space, when Happy pulled up with a smile, the PA taking his keys before getting out.

"We'll be seeing you next week for all of the normal things?" Tony asked. Ichigo dug out his phone and checked his calendar.

"Yeah. Monday at nine am after I drop off my sisters for their first day back since my father has an overnight shift that day. I'll be joining you for the Accords Panel meeting to give my full oral report. Luckily for me, it's only Friday and I can finish my full report while my sisters are doing their weekend things," he said. He shoved his braid back over his shoulder. "I can also spend some time picking up a few things me and the girls need."

"Shopping. So much fun," Tony drawled, patting Ichigo on the side. "And thanks for all the help."

"The seeing a new place was nice. Going shopping, even more so. Dealing with idiots who were more worried about their own asses than anything else at first was annoying," Ichigo stated as Tony cackled. "The paycheck is very nice though." He left the two to leave to return to the tower so that Tony could deliver some physical paperwork and chat with Pepper about a few things for a few hours.

Ichigo gathered his bags, locked his car and headed down the hall to his door, one of the few on that floor. Opening the front door, he sighed in pleasure at the scent of cinnamon and nutmeg, making him smile. "Tadaime," he called out.

"Okaerinasai!" came from the kitchen and living room. Ichigo left his shoes at the door and walked towards the small dining nook, hefting the bags filled with goodies onto the table. Karin padded in after him, smirking. Her hair, longer now that she was seventeen and older, had been pulled back into a tight braid while her black eyes danced in amusement.

Ichigo mused silently that she was turning out to be quite pretty in her own way but wished that she would stop stealing some of his looser t-shirts to sleep or hang out in. He eyed the yoga pants and shook his head, just glad that she had found herself relaxing and learning about herself since they had moved. While they had been dealing with the Shinigami, she had been paranoid and worried but now, she was happy.

"What did you get from Wakanda?" she asked.

Ichigo chuckled at her, reaching out to tweak her nose. "Stuff. Get Yuzu," he instructed. Karin rolled her eyes and headed to grab Yuzu from laying cookies out to cool. Yuzu happily followed her sister.

"You cut your hair again," Ichigo said, running a hand through the pixie short blond hair that his sister now wore.

"I donated my hair to a wig maker for kids," Yuzu corrected. "I just wanted to go really short this time."

"It looks good," Ichigo told her. "Where's dad?" he asked as he started to unzip the large bag.

"He got called in. One of his co-workers ended up with a cold from her youngest," Yuzu said as she went to wash her hands. "So, he's covering for her today since he's the only one free with children old enough to be on their own. Therefore, no emergency babysitters needed," she continued as she washed and dried her hands.

Ichigo made an accepting noise before looking at his sisters with a smirk. He opened the biggest of the new suitcases and patted the items within. "That's fine. I can give him his stuff later. For now, I have gifts," he told them. Yuzu squealed at the sight of the fabric, Ichigo quickly stealing the fabric that he wanted for his own use back. Karin was quick to follow her sister in squealing at the sight of the bath bombs that he had tested before bringing any home. Both girls loved every gift that they got. Which made him smile, pleased to be home.


	19. Chapter 20

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Harley

Chapter: 20

Word count: 1689

Warnings: nothing

AN: Sorry about disappearing for a week and a half, but! I was busy prepping for Camp. This means: I created themes for my twitch (under sunnyl people!) for Normal mode, NaNoWrimo in November, Camp in April and July, and Halloween month.

I've been planning stories. Namely my Harry Potter Forced Marriage fic and my Mentor Orochimaru fic. Should come watch me write those. It's fun.

So, next week! Starting Monday will be the start of the one chapter of one story or another a week until the end of July. Camp starts on the first and I REALLY want to finish off these stories. I really do.

So for now, enjoy!

* * *

Pulling his car into his personal employee parking spot at the tower, Ichigo sighed and slipped out of his car. He shut the door and opened his backdoor, reaching in to grab his backpack, briefcase, and the small purse that he tended to carry on his person. The purse had become the way he carried his state driver's license, dual citizenship information in the form of a passport, a small Stark pepper spray, his Stark Industries pass, and his ID card that he clipped onto his suit jacket.

The briefcase was one that all the Stark employees got when they had to do certain jobs, mostly connected to computers, tablets and phones. It looked normal but also held power banks for his personal and work phone, his tablet, and the matching keyboard for said tablet. He always placed it on the stations that were offered at every desk and in Tony's apartment, so the power banks were fresh and ready.

On the other hand, his backpack held anything that was paperwork that was still paper, his computer charger just in case, two plug and play drives that held his encrypted files, and a few other things outside of his work laptop. There was also a small makeup bag for touch ups or lipstick changes depending on who he was going to be meeting along with Tony. That day, he also had the very thick report for the Accords so that he could hand it over to the panel.

He had sent the videos that he had taken while talking with the Rogues, along with several files from T'Challa, and the reports from the guards who had watched them already on Sunday morning.

Checking the watch that sat on his wrist, he noted that he was a bit early for the day and walked over to the elevator after waving to the secretary there. He stood before the one elevator that would take him up to Tony's penthouse, allowing the little red light to scan his ID. "Hey there, Friday," Ichigo greeted when the camera above the door moved and focused on him.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. Vision is upstairs with Boss right now to speak about the Rogues that had been placed into their new holding cells," Friday said. "You also need to redo your ID. Someone tried to use a copy of yours and Boss wishes to get you a new special card," she warned him.

Ichigo groaned at that news, shaking his head as he stepped into the elevator. "You'd think that they'd get the hint that unless they can pull off the right shade of near orange that my hair is, they can't use my pass. Can you ask him to set up the ID making for in about twenty minutes? I'm going be in my secondary office to work on my own work and I need to drop off things with Pepper when I get them."

Friday's chirp made him smile. "Of course, Kurosaki-san. Oh, and Harley wishes to follow you around until he must leave when you and Boss head to the panel meeting. His mother ended up with a very nasty cold and he has to return to school a bit earlier than planned."

"I got that message from Harley. I wasn't free to reply this morning since Karin couldn't find her shoes and it was a bit of a scramble. That's fine though. I am sure that he'll be very fascinated by me answering phone calls and sending out paperwork all day," Ichigo drawled. He shook his head with a smile.

"I have informed Boss," Friday said as Ichigo stepped off the elevator on the right floor, heading for the offices. Acting as Tony's personal assistant, he had three offices to choose from. One of his offices was two floors below, where most of his paperwork that needed to come through his office was delivered if he wasn't in any of the offices. Pepper's assistant tended to head down there every hour and shift through them to figure out what should be taken to Pepper instead of Tony.

He did tend to head down to that office himself once a day to check on the paperwork that was on his desk. The other option that he had was in Tony's penthouse, the room having been rearranged so that he had a desk up there while allowing Tony an area to do his own paperwork if he wanted to.

Unlocking the office door, he paused and gazed around the room, a carefully groomed eyebrow raising as he caught sight of a pile of paperwork boxes already waiting for him. Pepper's assistant came out of the secretarial area of her office and looked around him with a frown. "I could have sworn that those had been sent to other secretaries to be addressed," he said.

Ichigo huffed. "The only other person who would have access to any of my offices outside of myself, Pepper-san, yourself, and Tony-san is the head of the secretarial pool," he said, walking over to the desk. "Friday, who placed these boxes in my office?" he asked, placing his briefcase onto the charging base near his desk. He pulled out the two phones, his laptop, tablets and tablet keyboards.

"The head of the secretarial pool. From previous conversations in the secretarial area, he decided on Thursday that you would be back in town early Friday that you were on your normal hours for Friday and Saturday. And that if you were not in, that was your problem," Friday stated. "It has already been reported to Miss. Potts and he is already being replaced. Two secretaries are waiting for your call to remove the boxes."

Ichigo snorted. "I do love Pepper-san some days. Do excuse me, I need to head up to the penthouse still," he said, turning to Pepper's PA. He grabbed his two phones and attached both them to his hip. The PA smiled and disappeared into the office next door, ready to deal with idiots. Locking the door behind him with the help of Friday, he took the elevator up to the penthouse and stepped out of the elevator. He found Harley working on eating a bowl of oatmeal with apples that had been cooked soft with cinnamon and vanilla. Tony was leaning against a counter and downing coffee.

"Great timing," Tony said when he caught sight of Ichigo. He smirked when he got a raised eyebrow. "Vision just left to head to the compound, but he said hi and wishes to resume your normal movie nights sometime soon. If you'll just stand against that wall, I'll have your ID ready for you by the time we head to the meeting," he said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to the wall that had a long piece of navy-blue cloth, standing against it. A camera popped down from the ceiling, lowering just enough to take a high-quality picture before disappearing up into the ceiling again. Rolling his eyes, he left the wall and made himself a cup of coffee. "Do we know who tried to use my ID?" he asked.

Tony chuckled into his coffee cup. "The guy that Pepper is replacing," he stated. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes as he picked up his coffee to look at Harley.

"Are you ready to spend the morning watching me do paperwork?" Ichigo asked. Harley finished his breakfast, rinsed out his bowl, shoved it into the dishwasher and grabbed his own bag with a smile.

"Yep. Show me all about your job so that when I take over, I can make it easier for you," Harley drawled.

Ichigo snickered as they walked to the elevator. "You being up and ready for meetings on time and doing what you need to do for R and D is all we really need from you," he said as they stepped onto the waiting elevator. They rode it down two floors. Once arriving, he showed Harley his office, telling him that the secretarial area was on the same floor but was private with a card swipe so that they could work in peace in a very nice area with a good coffee room.

Ichigo showed Harley the coffee maker and kettle that he had along with his small refrigerator. His desk was large, had a desktop computer, space for his laptop, tablet, and a connection for his landline phone and cell phones. He showed Harley how he set up his work-space, answering any questions that he had.

Harley happily took over the couch, pulling the small rolling work desk that Ichigo kept for just that purpose over with him and pulled out some of his own work.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Harley pulled out his tablet and the matching keyboard, already muttering about how to make a PA's life easier at Stark Industries, including robots to run back and forth. Ichigo sat down at his desk, pulling out his headset, attaching it to the phone. He called for the two secretaries to be sent up to him, diving into the boxes and figuring out what should have come to him anyways.

Between the few phone calls that he had to field, and the secretaries that came for the paperwork, he called in for lunch, promising to reply to any e-mails he had about things. He was able to get a good chunk of his work done before Harley had to head to the airport. As he walked Harley up to the penthouse, Friday told him that the Accords meeting was set for the next day to allow the Panel another day to finish going over the reports that they had gotten.

Ichigo made a note in his phone about the meeting with the Accords Panel before sending off Harley off with Tony and Happy, returning to his paperwork shuffling, sending some things to their proper departments. When his alarm went off, telling him that it was time to pack up and head home, he groaned and stretched, glad that they had decided to reschedule the meeting and locked up before leaving the building.


	20. Chapter 21

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Tony, 3 Accords Panel

Chapter: 21

Word count: 1978

Warnings: nothing

AN: So, why didn't I post at all last week? Cause life is fucking up all over the place, that's why. It hates me.

Last Friday was spent shopping for the girl. Saturday was spent having all my triggers pulled by inconsiderate assholes. Life has just…not been kind to me. For the rest of July I'll be posting on Friday's until August, then I'll back to my normal rounds. Loves and hugs!

A quick note: I use a term, Classis Thinking, in this chapter. In a nutshell, it's a judgement based off of a person's class, or what _that person perceives as a person's class_. Lower-class, middle-class, upper-class, and so on. It's a snap basis just by the amount of money and or power they think someone has.

I do truly believe that it's an issue, in a lot of the Marvel Characters. In this chapter, this was touched on.

* * *

"Alright, shall we start this meeting of the Accords Panel?" came the first question from the group. Ichigo looked over to Tony, sitting next to him and across from the panel.

Tony smirked at him before turning to the panel. "We are. I'm sure that you've read Ichigo's report, yes?" he asked.

A large male, dark of skin, eye and hair nodded. He was the Nigerian representative, Ovie Mohammed. He was shuffling his papers. He had been chosen for the panel just because his mother and father had worked as international liaisons and he had lived in many countries through his younger and teenage years. It gave him a unique outlook compared to the rest of the world. "Yes, we have, Mr. Stark," he said.

Li Fai was next to speak as he looked over his notes. "It looks as if young Mr. Kurosaki was able to do a good amount of the leg work for us. We thank you, and your final payment will reflect that."

"Thank you, Li-san," Ichigo said. He pressed a few things on his tablet, pulling up his report on his screen. "To start with the major talking points that I think need to be taken into consideration, it seems as if Rogers has some undiagnosed mental issues. These issues _should _have been taken cared of by S.H.I.E.L.D. but were not. We have been assured that if there hadn't been the Hydra infestation, they would have actually caught the issues," he continued.

"And what issues are those?" Mohammed asked, leaning forward.

Ichigo looked up at him. He had been warned that while he had provided the information, the panel would ask him questions so that they could dive deeper into the information. Or just fill in a spot where he hadn't been clear enough.

"From what the mix of psychiatrists and psychologists think, it's most likely Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Possibly complex. It is most likely a mix of the loss of one Sergeant James Buccharan Barnes, now named the longest living POW, and from going down in the plane. From what the Avengers therapist can gain from historical records from the original Howling Commandos, he might also have a case of Oppositional Defiant Disorder, but we're not sure.

"It might be because he never had to deal with consequences because of his ill health when he was younger, therefore his attitudes were never curbed. He was spoiled in a lot of ways from the times he lived in." Ichigo crossed his legs. "Professor Xavier wants to start him on some heavy therapy so that they can figure out just what is going on with his thought process. Either way, those issues mixing without any help to stop them or fix them has created a volatile mix."

"Add in the fact that he tied his identity into the whole 'a good man made better' when he woke up, and later, trying to 'save' Bucky Barnes?" Tony shook his head. "He was a powder keg just waiting to explode. We're already looking into a couple of other therapists to help the professor while he works with Rogers. We're also wanting to make a part of his deal be that he _has_ to learn about modern history and whatever else he missed. Including any information that he missed when he was still a stick."

"I take it that there is another deal already being discussed at this time?" Li asked. Tony nodded. "Good. Continue to work on that and we will discuss with the rest of the countries about financing this as long as he works for the Avengers."

Tony smirked as he slid over three copies of a new file. "Since I've been designated the liaison between the military of the United States of America and the Accords Panel, I got this. The Army has already smacked him with this deal. He is a Captain. It seems as if he took some on the run command classes along with Barnes from one of their commanding officers. But to keep his title and not be kicked out dishonorably, he must take the history classes that they're listing to learn world history. To start."

"Since Peggy Carter had gotten him and Barnes labeled as Missing in Action, they were finally able to get the needed tests done to release his backpay. Since he did keep the Tesseract safe," Ichigo stated. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. had said that he had been found in a decent time, and had allowed the military to get in touch with him, he would have had access to that account and had his psychiatric tests done long before now." He scrolled his report down. "He is now going to be forced to deal with those tests before his sentencing. He's also been fully separated from the Witch. No visits. No letters. No calls. Nothing."

"About her…" Mohammed trailed off, frowning down at his notes. "Is she sealed?" he asked.

"She is," Ichigo replied. "As I've said before, the stone that the cuffs and bracelets that she now uses won't break without a good reason. They will suck up and nullify her powers, making it so that it can't escape from her body. The walls of her new suite have been coated in it. The Sou-Taicho of the Seireitei has already sent more of the liquid stone to be applied to her permanent home when we figure out what to do with her," he told them.

"That is good. What can you tell us about her?" Li asked.

Tony looked over at Ichigo when the younger male sighed. "She has an unnatural hate towards me. It's an obsessive kind of hate. It looks like she never grew past her child like hatred of all things that have the Stark name. Never mind the fact that if she had done any kind of research, she would have learned about all of the fakes that had my name on the side of them. All of my weaponry, when I was making them, had been made to such a standard that they were well known to do exactly what they needed to do," Tony said.

Ichigo picked up the line. "Even the handheld weaponry, the guns and grenades, and such, would work with proper care. And each solider was given the option of a two-week class on proper care for each weapon they were likely to use or come across," he told them. "If they didn't want to take that lesson, they had manuals that they had to read over and make sure they understood. Certain weaponry though, the classes were mandatory."

"To summarize: she had an unnatural hatred against Stark even before she gained her powers, most likely sparked by what happened to her and fed by Hydra," Mohammed said. Ichigo and Tony nodded.

"Do you know how exactly she got her powers?" Li asked.

"Hydra had the staff that Loki had brought with him when he had been under Thanos' control," Tony said. "They used it."

"From what I have learned, she and her brother, Pietro, are the only two people who were willing to be experimented on and had survived. The third that survived had been conscripted into this experimentation," Ichigo said. "They survived because of the fact that their biological father, one Max Eisenhardt, now known as Erik Lehnsherr or Magneto, is a mutant. Because of that, they were able to survive when their mutant gene was forcibly activated. It seems as if it was a dormant gene much like their mother, a Romani woman named Magda, did. Or so we think. Either way, she died giving birth to them, having set it up so that the Maximoffs' could adopt them when they were hours old."

"You are saying that because of this dormant gene, they were able to survive the experiments?" Mohammed asked. Ichigo nodded. "We do have those files?"

Tony nodded. "I sent those files to the panel over the weekend. I was able to finish decoding and removing the encryption that Hydra had the files under finally. I knew some of the information in it. Vision also told me what he had found from Maximoff herself during the time that he watched her, but most of this was found out before Ichigo had sent in his report or even during this mission. He was able to add that information but we're still looking through the files and figuring out what is in them," he told them. "And this was just the basic information that we found. Nothing too detailed."

"I see." Mohammed wrote down a note before looking at them. "Tell us about Sam Wilson."

Ichigo scrolled the screen on his tablet. "Sam Wilson, known as the Falcon, was once a USAF pararescue-man using the 'Falcon' wingpack from Stark Industries. Luckily for Rogers and Wilson, Romonoff was able to call Tony and tell him enough about what they were doing so that he did not get in trouble for 'stealing' the pack," Ichigo stated. "He had started to work as a veteran counselor and was good at his job."

"From the rumors, he was a bit starstruck when it was Steve that came to him to help with Project Insight," Tony said. "Later on, the Witche's influence worked on his own issues with classis thinking. He had some very minor issues with that, but it was more than enough for the Witch to work with. Thus, when it came to the 'Civil War' as it was called, he was easy to get onto Steve's side."

Li made a thoughtful sound. "So mental manipulation once more in his case. And what are the findings in regard to Clint Barton's mind?"

"He's a mess," Ichigo groaned. He sat back and rubbed a hand over his lips, glad that he had gone for makeup that wouldn't come off without an act of god. Or facial oils.

He picked up a glass and took a long sip before he placed it down again before continuing to detail what was going on.

"Dr. Stephen Strange acting as the Sorcerer Supreme, is working on weeding out the magic that the Witch had been feeding into him. But that will take time. He says it'll be about six months before he's done with everything that he has to do," Ichigo warned. "It was mostly emotion-based magic since he had been left wide open from the brainwashing with the staff had done, so she could use him as she saw fit.

"And the way she saw fit was to use him as an anger and hate dumping ground," he continued. "He will most likely have anger issues, but he's already prepared to go into therapy and anger management for it. He was also easily twisted into thinking that Rogers was correct in all things and that he should follow him to the ends of the world," he continued. "A lot of playing off his issues with retiring without any kind of therapy to help him settle into civilian life."

"Like Ichigo said, we're having to work on fixing those pathways in his head that allow a telepath or a mutant much like Wanda into his head. This is so that they will find it hard to get into his head at all," Tony said. "Strange is working with Xavier later on, after the magic is removed, to rewire his brain in how it reacts to magic."

Li groaned, rubbing at his eyes with a shake of his head. He checked his watch. "Let us break for a couple of hours to eat lunch and then we shall return to go over Romanoff, Barnes, and T'Challa," he said. The four agreed, all standing. Ichigo packed his tablet away before stretching his back out. He followed his boss to a private cafe in the building, intent on actual food and some tea.


	21. Chapter 22

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Stark, 3 Accords panel

Chapter: 22

Word count: 1820

Warnings:

AN: Because I keep forgetting: Harley is Harley Keener from Iron Man 3. If you haven't seen that movie, there you go. That's who he is.

Anyways, yes! We're back to our normal schedule! I'm happy about this. This last month has been…insane to say the least. I've started a new Fandom (My Hero if you want to know) and the first two stories are of course, a thirsty ass story and a fix it kind of fic.

We expect what now from me?

Anyways! I hope that you enjoy this story and I will see you Friday! *bounces off*

* * *

"To start off," Mohammed sighed, rubbing at his forehead as if he had a headache, "Romanoff. I believe that you have the most information about her situation, Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded. "Yes, I do. She had come to your predecessors on the Accords Panel with the plan to play as a spy instead of the Rogues. They approved of that plan," he said. "She was able to use the friendship that she had garnered in working with Rogers during S.H.I.E.L.D. missions to get on his good side. She also tried to keep things from ending too horribly. When she had to go ghost on us to keep her status, she hadn't been expecting Rogers to go nuts and take Barnes with him. When she finally entered Wakanda, she met up with T'Challa first and spoke with him about what had gone on and then acted as if they had found her at the border."

"And the truth of it was?" Li prompted.

"From her reports, she had called him on a specialized number that we all have. She was in Wakanda when she sent that last report to Tony-san," Ichigo said. "Tony-san was chosen as her main contact due to the fact that he could turn any phone into a burner phone with access to a computer of some kind and a few seconds."

"At the very least, she was able to keep up her part of the deal with the Panel," Li said, finally finding the contract that she had signed with the Accords Panel before she had went to head to Wakanda. "We will have to make sure that we put out a full press release about what we can talk about, including her part in things when the trials start," he said, looking to his companion.

"My PR team has already done the legwork in putting together a press release about this whole situation, including what Natasha has done for the Accords Panel without giving out too many details," Tony admitted. "They'll be sending it to your own PR team to go over and decide if anything needs to be tweaked."

"That will be very welcomed," Mohammed said as he flipped through the pages. "She has been placed under house arrest according to this. Where exactly is she?"

Tony smiled. "She's currently tucked up in one of my personal hidey holes with a rotation of mutants from the school that are willing to make a quick, easy buck watching over her. They're supposedly there to babysit the apartment, but they do have their own jobs', so they tend to rotate who is doing the babysitting." He crossed his legs. "From what I know, she's doing the last of the edits for her own report. She wanted to make sure that any information that she found out since the start was put in properly. She sent me a text telling me that she'll be done with it tomorrow and will send it to you as soon as she can. From what she said, it's going to be longer than Ichigo's novella of a report."

"I've seen her unfinished report. It goes back to the first time that she met with Rogers and works its way through the Chitauri invasion. It's also including all of the missions that she did with him, and the times that they hung out together," Ichigo said. He shook his head. "It's going to also rehash a lot of information that you already know from past reports and debriefs from the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives. I've reminded her of some of the interactions that I've had with Rogers and the Witch when she was around so that she could add in her own observations."

Mohammed hummed, nodding as he eyed the thickness of Ichigo's printed out report instead of the smaller bullet note list that they were using. "Right. How many pages is your report?" he asked.

"Mine? Somewhere around two hundred pages at Times New Roman, size twelve, one point zero line spacing with double spaces between paragraphs," Ichigo reported. "A normal report format."

Mohammed shifted. "And her report?" he asked.

"The unedited version that I saw, same spacing, text font, and text size, about three hundred pages," he replied.

Both men winced at that. "And we will have to read that one too," Mohammed sighed as he rubbed at his face. Ichigo's lips quirked, standing and walking over to the small coffee station that was set up for them. He made three cups of various teas and a cup of light roast coffee for Tony, handing them out before sitting. "Very well. Moving on. James Buchanan Barnes. Tell me about what you have discovered about him."

Ichigo sighed, not looking forward to this one. "James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, longest living prisoner of war. He was born on March tenth, nineteen-seventeen. He was and is a friend to one Steven Grant Rogers, and is the eldest child. He was conscripted into the army in nineteen-forty-one and was assigned to the 107th in forty-two. They were soon captured by Hydra and saved by Rogers, who by that time had become the face of the army as Captain America."

Tony rolled his eyes and took up the retelling of the information. "He was lost during a mission where they were to stop a train that held Hydra weaponry and personnel supposedly. It seemed as if when he fell, he was found rather quickly, nearly frozen, in an ice filled river by a group of Hydra scientists. He was turned into their most successful and first Winter Soldier." He shifted. "He was put on ice, pulled off it, triggered with certain words that we're starting to work out with Professor Xavier to remove from his brain, and sent off on a mission. If it were to go longer than a couple of weeks, they'd use a machine to make sure he was fully wiped. Hell, they did that often anyways because their version of the super solider serum made it so that he was remembering things if they went to long without a wipe," he said.

"The Army agrees that he is the longest living prisoner of war to date," Ichigo said. "At least since Tony-san found all of the information on the database dump and was able to unencrypt it fully. We know that while he had been on the run, he hadn't had many issues. No triggering."

"Triggering?" Li asked, his eyes sharpening.

"Give me a moment, I'm getting to that. The poor man has an amazing case of PTSD from the war and from his time under Hydra's 'care'," Ichigo told them. He sneered at that. "Memories are starting to come back to him. Very, very slowly. Actually, Professor Xavier has also been able to help him work through the new memories that are coming back to him. You will, hopefully in the next few years, have a long list of bodies to be recovered, suicides that aren't suicides, and accidents that aren't accidents. And the kicker is?" he asked, looking Li in the eye. They all knew that Li would love to throw the book at Bucky and drop him down a deep hole for some reason. "You can't do shit about it. Because he was, essentially, a weapon that was being used. Brainwashed. Emotionless and used."

Li and Mohammed shared a look, Li scowled before nodding and sitting back, waving a hand at Ichigo.

"Now, when I said triggering, I meant that his fight or flight instinct is set to Red Alert all the time. All day, every day. Every hour. Every single minute and second. It doesn't matter what is going on, he's paranoid," Ichigo continued.

"So when he was found…" Mohammed said.

"His mind went into immediate flight mode, thinking that the ones who had found him were Hydra. And that Rogers, being the one person that he felt connected to and could trust, was his haven. He was far from in his right mind. He is willing to go to court for everything mind you," Ichigo continued, "but again, he will be proven mentally compromised through everything that has gone down. He's looking at some heavy duty mental and emotional therapy."

"Are you suggesting that it is probably best if we offer him an option outside of the courts for his issues?" Mohammed asked. Ichigo and Tony nodded. "I take it that you have an offer that his lawyer and Barnes would be willing to take."

Tony smiled at them and slid over the packet of paper that Barnes lawyers had created for him after long hours of talking, thinking that it would work for all of them. Li and Mohammed bent over it, reading over the offer.

Barnes would be attending intensive therapy with one James Howlett, who is now known as Logan or Wolverine when out on the field, and Remy LeBeau, the mutant known as Gambit, as his guards. The lovers had apparently taken to the man. Logan had a few stray memories of Barnes and Rogers from his time fighting in the second World War.

During this time, he would stay at the school in a specialized wing, writing out everything that he could remember as he remembered it and had the trigger words removed. So far, over the weekend, Xavier and Jean Gray had removed his ability to comprehend anything spoken in Russian. Barnes could still understand Russian when he spoke it and had done so when he felt the urge to curse, but he couldn't hear nor understand it any other time.

Xander had noted that removing the triggers would take time since he didn't want to do any damage while doing so.

After the first three to five years of therapy, they would see if he was fit to join the Avengers as a full-time member, allowing him to help in missions that they needed all hands on deck. He would be signing the Accords as an emergency member for the current time. When they thought he was able to do it, he would take ten years and be one of the trainers for the younger members of both the X-Men and the Avengers.

Bucky had admitted that he didn't mind being the backup when they needed the power, but he wasn't going to be good as a front liner or more than an emergency fighter for at least five years.

He would continue to go to therapy with a telepathic psychiatrist when he did become a full-time member. He was thinking that if Emma Frost did sign the accords herself that he would go to her for his sessions at that time, the woman knowing, somewhat, where he was coming from in being used the way he had been.

Mohammed and Li finally sat up and nodded. "We can agree to this," Mohammed said, getting a smirk from Tony.

"Wonderful," Ichigo chirped.


	22. Chapter 23

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Tony, Peter, Yuzu, Karin,

Chapter: 23

Word count: 1843

Warnings: nothing

AN: I am exhausted but that happens I guess? Yeah anyways. Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy while I write some smutty smut. 3

Oh yes, I have landed in a new fandom. My Hero Academia. And as per usual…I'm writing a smut filled slow burn.

Cause of course I am. *sighs*

* * *

After they had gone over how Romanoff had been read in by T'Challa, Ichigo and Tony finally left the building, heading for Happy and the rather plain car that they had ridden over in. "I rather like the new head over the secretarial pool," Ichigo said as they walked down the steps.

"She just started today," Tony said, turning at him. "How the hell do you know if you like her?"

Ichigo smirked at him, showing the feed from his office, the glasses that he had perched on his face halfway through the video showing the feed. "She's only entered the drop off room twice and that was to drop off paperwork that needs to come to you. Or anything that I need to deal with you as your personal assistant," he drawled.

Tony snorted as he tucked his hands into his slacks pockets. "Apparently she's been doing the idiot's job for him for the most part beforehand. It's just now that she's being paid for it and has the proper title," he said as he slipped into the car and slid over when Ichigo got into the car after him.

Ichigo sat across from him, pulling off his heels and rolling his ankles. "Yep. I could have told you that but she was really wary after her last job where she complained to HR."

"Hammer Tech, right?" Tony asked. Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, they do tend to have a sucky inter-personal complaint department. I watch for those they fire and if they're actually good at their job, I tend to sweep them up if I have the room."

"Oh, that reminds me. Pepper said they're about to have some guy named Tiberian Kran tell them to fuck off. She wants permission to send him a nice package to coax him to come join our R and D department here," Ichigo said, tapping out a short message in reply. "He's the one who had those rally amazing phone tweaks for the Hammer Tech Fones that they never use because it _might_ raise their spending like point two percent. He's been sending out feelers for new work opportunities, and he did have some ideas for Stark Phones. Without taking one apart or having his hands on the schematics."

"I've heard of him actually," Tony admitted. "Tell Pepper to send it with a lovely fruit basket for his boyfriend would you? And a kid safe bath set from Kiddy Land Bath Supplies. I think I remember that interview after they adopted her, said that she loved the stuff," he said.

"Don't you own, like, forty-nine percent of that particular business?" Ichigo asked, eyeing his boss and friend. Tony smirked at him. "Suggest to them to expand their shit to pre-teens and teenagers of various lifestyles. Yuzu hard core pouts that her favorite scent comes in such small bath bombs that she ends up having to buy three of them to use in one of her baths," he said.

Tony pulled out his personal phone and made a note of it, Friday popping up on the screen and telling him that she would draft the letter to the people who created new products for the company. "I'll look into what process for that would be. I'm sure that if we do it right, they'll be able to create a whole new line based on those formulas. I take it that Yuzu loves them due to the fact that she has sensitive skin?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Make sure that they include those who are younger goths and alternative lifestyles," Ichigo said, smirking. "Yuzu knows a few people in her classes that would love to have some geared towards their interests."

Tony grunted, making a note to look into alternative and goth lifestyles, and what those of those people would be interested in. "I'll look into that. Your sisters are good?" he asked.

"I had to promise that I would get you to come to dinner sometime soon and that we would try to go visit Wakanada since I left them alone with dad for over a week. But they did understand that I wasn't there on a vacation and was working," Ichigo told him.

Tony huffed at him, smiling. "Tell her that I'll try for my birthday. It's in a month but I do need to finish putting the teams up for the Purple Thing that is coming," he warned.

"No worries. If anything, she'll come and use your kitchen on you again," Ichigo warned. "Is Doctor Banner compiling all of the information that he can on Thanos?" Ichigo asked, looking up from his phone. "I do know that we have some of the information, but we still don't know a lot about this 'Death' bitch." He shifted in his seat. "I need to send a message to Toshiro-kun," he said after a moment.

Tony spoke the name a couple of times before asking, "This Toshiro is one of the captains of the Seireitei, right?" He was still mostly uncomfortable with the whole afterlife thing, finding that he would most likely live just as long as Loki would because of the magic and extremis in him, but even before that. He had seen Ichigo as a Shinigami just over a year and a half before in Siberia, there to help save him, and it had made him think about things.

During his time healing, he had talked with Ichigo and someone from the Seireitei, a large woman with a boisterous personality about what would happen to him after he had died, and what happened in general. He was still processing it all even so many months later, but he knew that the Soul King, or Reio-sama as Ichigo called him, had claim to his soul and would bring him there. From there, depending on the reiatsu that woke within him, he would either be trained to use it and become a specialized consultant with Division Twelve under Urahara, or he would be a wide base consultant.

But that would be decades, if not centuries in the future. Harley was slated to become his heir as the owner of the majority shares in Stark Industries, and one day would take over Pepper's job. Peter had his eyes on being the R and D head spot though and was slated to start his summer internship with him after Thanos was dealt with. While they took over, Tony would be living off the interest that he had invested through the years under a pseudonym.

Ichigo sent him an amused look, knowing that Tony would continue to work for Stark Industries no matter what he did. Creating was a thing that was born from his very blood and soul, and he would never fully stop from it. He waited for him to come out of his thoughts before speaking again.

"Yes. He is the taicho of the Tenth Division and has become my main contact since I moved here. Ever since Unohana-san took over as the sou-taicho, I find myself left alone to live my life. Which is good since the last time that the Central 36 tried to butt in, they were disbanded and Unohana overhauled the entire system that they use. Now the positions on the 36 are voted into their positions and nothing more," he said. He crossed his legs as Tony dug around in the small cooler that sat under the middle section of his seat, pulling out two bottles of soda. He took the one handed over to him.

Tony opened his bottle while he stared at his personal assistant with a thoughtful look. "How about we go to that one restaurant, buy a bunch of shit, head to the tower, grab some brats, and then head to your place for a night of movies? I think we can all use some downtime."

Ichigo eyed him. "I will let this happen as long as you're the one calling the three teens that we're grabbing for a day of 'job following'," he said.

Tony smirked at him and waved a hand. "I can do that. I'm sure that they don't have any kind of tests tomorrow right?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head. "Then I can grab them the last couple of hours of school and then have them come around for some actual job following."

"Fine. But we should hit the tower to grab a change of clothes for you first before we grab them," Ichigo said. He checked the time and sent a text to Yuzu to not worry about food for the night and to head up to the front office with Karen and Peter. He got a list of things that they would want from the bakery they all liked and a promise of money for it. "Yuzu wants us to hit up the bakery up the street near where we live," he said.

"Is she being silly and saying that she'll pay us back?" Tony asked, Ichigo giving him a look. "Tell her that it's my treat since I kidnapped you for work for so long and I'm stealing her for things tomorrow."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes at him and sent the text, getting a happy and excited text. "She said thank you and looks forward to it," he said, tucking his phone away. Once they arrived at the tower, he grabbed his things that he had left in the penthouse while Tony grabbed his own clothes for the night and fresh clothes for the morning along with his toiletries. Harley, having arrived that morning to mostly hang out with Tony for the weekend, packed his own things.

Peter called Harley from the school and told him that his aunt was going to drop off clothes for him on her way to her second shift, covering for someone who was sick. Harley made sure that Peter had his laptop and homework list, something that he had gotten in the habit of doing since he had met Tony.

Tony smiled, reading a text from Pepper telling him that Harley's mother had been approved for a good paying job in one of their smaller business partners. She had also been approved for a penthouse with three bedrooms and two baths under their housing program without any issue too. It was close to where Peter and Harley were going to high school.

As they gathered the kids, they all piled into the van, Happy driving them to the restaurant and bakery where Ichigo made sure that they had a wide range of food options before they headed to Ichigo's apartment. Harley was beaming brightly, happily having met Yuzu and Karin finally while Peter was bouncing and chattering with Yuzu.

Tony just rolled his eyes while Ichigo watched on with an amused look, even as they arrived at the home that he lived in with his family. They all trooped into the apartment and removed their shoes before the kids rushed for the living room to set up the movie while Tony and Ichigo laid out the food.


	23. Chapter 24

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Tony, Peter, Jessica, Luke

Chapter: 24

Word count: 1502

Warnings: language

AN: Okay, so there is something I wanted to say. I had a review that told me to add the Not Team Cap Friendly tag. And…Really? This isn't a fic that tag fits. I know how it seems, but they're actually dealing with the whole thing of…HAVING BROKEN THE LAW. They are being punished for breaking the law. Ichigo, and the New Avengers are working within the law.

The Rogues do end up in a better position. They just have to get there.

Now Wanda…not this fic ain't Wanda friendly. I hate her. They did her dirty and that ain't Wanda in the movies. So yes, she gets shafted. Hard.

So again, this isn't anti-Team Cap. This is "You done fucked up and now you are being punished according to the laws."

Enjoy!

* * *

Staring at the large black male that stood next to him and a smaller white woman with brown hair and hidden eyes, Tony tipped his glasses up and ran his eyes from booted feet to shaved head. "You are a walking wall," he finally said. Ichigo made a soft sound from behind him, making him look at him, finding his personal assistant giving him an unimpressed look. "What? He is!"

"Yes, while he is, he does have a partner, so no flirting," Ichigo said. He nodded to the woman that just gave him an amused look as she pulled off her own sunglasses.

He noticed that her brown hair shifted between chestnut to black depending on the light that hit it, gray eyes watching him in return. He had to admit that they made for a striking pair. A pair that radiated strength but also hidden cracks.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts mentally, he shifted on his feet and reminded himself to use the American way to introduce the two before him. "This is Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. Jones-san here is a private investigator and extremely good at her job. Cage-san has reopened his bar after a surprise donation that just asked him to do what he really wanted with his life. He has also kept one barber shop in Harlem open."

Tony scratched the side of his face as he shifted on his feet. "Right. I might have done that while pumped full of pain killers after Ultron's bullshit went down," he admitted. "But I am glad that it went to a good cause. From what I've seen that shop has helped quite a few kids get a leg up in the job world since it really settled back in. I'm glad for that," he said.

Luke smirked down at him and held out one broad hand. "Thank you, Mr. Stark, for the donation and the help. I also been having a few older teens working the back of the bar for me, doing stock and all that. Both places have helped them a lot, giving them some money and job experience. I'm thankful that you were so willing to invest. Even when drugged," he said, his voice rumbling. Tony smiled as he shook Luke's hand.

"None of this Mr. Stark business please. It's Tony. I'm sure that you two read the e-mail that outlined what I'm hoping to do in the next year or so, right?" Tony asked. He tucked his hands into his pockets, looking between the two.

"Yeah. There's something about a giant purple alien heading our way and having been the reason why Loki was forced into invading us, right?" Jessica asked. Tony nodded. "What is that all about anyway?"

Ichigo cleared his throat with a small smile. "I can fill you in on that. You need to know that Loki is a certifiable genius. So much so that if he had been born here on Earth, that he would have fit in amongst Stephen Strange, Tony Stark and Richard Reeds. The way that he had gone about the invasion was wrong for someone with such a genius," he said. "He left too many holes that could be picked apart by the right mind. A subtle road map on how best to defeat him and the invasion."

"When I flew that damn nuke up through the portal, I saw it hit only a very small portion of that armada," Tony told them. "Not one single person on the Avengers line-up believed me when I said something about it. None of them listened to me. When Ultron happened, a few dozen factors played into it. One of which was that I had my PTSD triggered so hard, and as I learned, constantly triggered, and fast that I couldn't stop and think straight half the time. When me and Bruce worked on the original program, it was to be a world-wide protection service with my own satellites that would warn us about Thanos arriving at Pluto."

"So that machine…wasn't yours?" Luke asked. Tony shook his head.

"I've made six working, learning AI's in my lifetime. And a dozen others that are sitting in the ranks that are nowhere near ready to be launched. My first AI was a learning bot that I still have. His name is Dum-E. Second bot was U, and the third was Butterfingers. All of them are learning AI's and helper bots. My next, biggest learning AI was JARVIS. He was forever growing and changing and learning and would have continued to do so. Now we have Friday and Karen, both who show no urge to destroy humanity or take over like Ultron," Tony said. Her smirked. "Not to mention the various other learning AI's that were created with the help of Friday to do various other tasks that need to be done. Back on topic, what set everything off was that both I and Bruce was studying the staff that Loki had brought with him that first time. We have since found out that the stone within it was the Mind Stone. One stone of Six Stones."

"These stones are scattered about the various solar systems. For the most part," Ichigo said, taking up the information. "The six are Mind, Power, Reality, Soul, Space, and Time. We have the Mind Stone, which is in Vision's forehead. And the Time Stone is with Stephen-san and the Masters of the Mystic Arts'. We also know where the Reality and Power stone is. We do not know where the Space and Soul are currently. But we have a feeling that Thanos has already found them."

"I take it that this guy is bad news, huh?" Jessica asked, rocking on her feet. "What exactly do you want from us?" she asked.

"What I need is for the Defenders to act as home ground protectors. The thing is that New York is going to be invaded again, along with several other places. It won't just be one place in New York, but in many places spread around the city," Tony said. "Come on. Let's head upstairs and I can tell you everything over a proper cup of coffee. I'll even send you off with a video of our discussion so that you can share it with your two friends. Daniel Rand and Matt Murdock, right?" he asked, standing up from the desk.

Luke eyed the two men, Ichigo smiling sweetly at him in return. "How'd you figure that shit out?"

"Well, Rand-san was easy enough. He didn't hide the fact that he is the Iron Fist. But Murdock-san? Now that took a bit of specialized spying on my part and some video comparisons," Ichigo admitted. "Otherwise no one knows who he is, and no one will know as long as he doesn't wish for people _to_ know. Should all of you sign the Accords, on a permanent basis or on a case by case contract, he will be allowed to sign under his alternative name. Spiderman has also signed on as such with his guardian signing under a pseudonym." He led the way to the elevator and let it take them upstairs. Harley and Peter looked up from their homework when it dinged before clearing the dining room table to head for another room.

"Right, before the brats disappear, this is Harley Keener, and is my official heir to the IronMan name and Pepper's heir to her CEO position. He's also my heir to most of my empire. This is Peter Parker, my other heir, but this time for the position of R and D headship. Harley, Peter, this is Jessica Jones and Luke Cage," Tony said. The two boys beamed at them.

"Nice to meet ya. We'd stay longer but I have to finish off this report otherwise mom will come hunt me down and tie me to a desk for the next month," Harley admitted. He blushed at the amused look on Peter's face.

Peter snickered and stood. "I'm helping him since I know a lot about chemical compounds," he said, shaking his head as he followed the other down the hall to Harley's room.

Jessica narrowed her eyes in thought before she looked to Ichigo and Tony, getting dual innocent looks from them. "That Peter...he wouldn't happen to be a certain web slinging hero, would he?" she asked. "If he is, I'm not saying a word, but still. He's a scrawny bite."

"And can haul you and Luke up a wall before swinging the two of you around like you weigh nothing," Ichigo chirped. "Now, coffee?" he asked as the coffee pot dinged, finished with its perking. Taking a seat, Ichigo had four cups of coffee laid out before Luke leant forward, staring at them from across the table.

"Okay. Tell us everything about this purple Barney alien that is coming to Earth and how we can help," he said. Ichigo smiled slightly and a holograph of what he spoke about formed before them.


	24. Chapter 25

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Tony, Ichigo, Loki

Chapter: 25

Word count: 2571

Warnings: language

AN: Ah, I am so tired. I cleaned and reorganized my room. Depression sucks bulls balls but I got most of it done luckily.

Now it is time to write and rewrite and edit the fuck out of this next mini story.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over our list of things to talk about," Tony groaned, flopping back onto the couch.

"We have the final dates of the Rogue's trials. And the press release for Romanoff. We also have a timeline of when the ship with Thor's people are arriving and the first meeting about the preparations for the threat of Thanos. I also have more information on this bitch that he's courting," Ichigo ticked off.

Friday was kind enough to open the hidey hole that the TV sat behind, turning it on. Tony stood and went to get the food that Happy was bringing in for them with a smile at the man before he left once more.

"Then last day of school for this year, first day of school for them. And of course the day that Harley is going to fully move in with his mom outside of training weekends."

"I see." Tony dropped four extra-large pizzas and three pans onto the coffee table while Loki went to gather the salad that he had put together earlier. "Just to start, pizza. Plates, serving spoons and drinks are needed. You guys want soda?" he asked, looking between Ichigo and Loki as the three walked into the kitchen.

"I'll just have some of that iced tea that I have in the fridge please," Ichigo said as he found the plates. He grabbed three of the larger plates, a set of salad tongs, and spoons for the pasta. Tony grabbed two bottles of soda and two of the smaller bottles of tea, collected cups for their drinks and followed Ichigo into the living room. Loki came out with napkins in hand and laid out the food in an easy to access fashion.

"Let us go over something easy first," Loki said. He took his plate, cup, and the offered bottle of soda. "The arrival of the Asgardians," he continued as he poured some of the soda, Ichigo disappearing into the kitchen for forks.

"I suppose that is the reason why you are down here for the last of the legal bullshit?" Ichigo asked as he came back. Loki smirked and handed him a plate with two slices of his favored pizza and some of the salad already drizzled with a light dressing.

"Indeed," Loki drawled, taking his own seat. Ichigo huffed and sat in one of the comfortable chairs, legs crossing as he tapped at his propped-up tablet. "They should be here in just about two weeks from now."

"Update on the village in Norway. It's almost done. Granted, the main area of the village is more of a tourist trap kind of village, but it'll pull in money for everyone who works. There are small homes for some of the families, larger homes for larger families. There are also apartment buildings for those who don't have a family or just want a smaller place to live. There are hotels that are built close to the main area of the village but away from the private homes." Ichigo looked at Loki. "There are people who are being vetted to teach them how international business laws, Norway taxes, laws and other things work. They'll need to know all of it. The Asgardians will have close to a month to learn the basics, set up their shops and home as they want to. They'll go through about three soft openings in that last week to get used to tourists. We're also vetting an accounting firm that wishes to set things up in the village."

"That shouldn't be too hard to finish setting up," Tony said.

He reached out to snag two slices of the veggie pizza with extra cheese. He added some more of the salad and a bit of the pasta to his plate before sitting next to Loki again. Loki just gave him an amused look before settling back with his own food.

"We'll take the ones who wouldn't mind learning about that kind of shit and stick them with some of my international bean counters to learn. Let the firm set up for those who can't learn or don't need to learn but need to do their taxes and shit," Tony said. He shifted. "You said that a few of the kids are brilliant and want to learn whatever they can, right?" he asked. Loki nodded. "They'll make better accountants and that sort of thing instead of warriors when they're older. But right now, we'll make sure that they're going to be up to date about things and how they run on Earth. Things that all school aged children learn."

"It will not be very hard for them to start to learn a new trade considering their age," Loki agreed. "They will have to be of a certain age before they are able to learn their familial trade. Speaking of, we have figured out that we have five families whose trades are crafters. Two of the families have children who are full grown and looking to do the background work such as taxes and accounting due to their physical issues. They are very brilliant." He sipped his soda. "I am curious, are the crafting stores ready to be used and changed?"

"Indeed, Mr. Freyason," Friday said as she showed the five shops.

Each shop was set up with the front area, all of them with three cashier counters, along with a stockroom and the specialized crafting rooms that could be done on property. "Their homes are also set up with the needed kilns, firepits, and other such areas in ways to keep all safe. Their homes are further away from people due to their crafts, but they are still paying the same amount of land taxes since only about half of the acre is labeled as a home, with the other half being a part of their work land taxes."

"That half was labeled as a warehouse and factory space. I do not know the official name but it's business instead of home as Friday said," Ichigo said. He smiled, wiping his lips. "The house has four bedrooms and a side apartment for their eldest child or their parents depending on the family. As we said, we have options for each person and family situation beyond those five. The apartment buildings are not that tall. Only about six stories, but the apartments are large enough for a single person or a couple to relax. And will allow the future children their own places as they come along."

Loki made a considering noise, watching as the screen switched from the homes of the crafting families, going through the basic layout of each of the houses and the apartments. "It will be a change for all of us, but I believe that it will be good," he said. "And the training center?"

"They're a mix of Asgardian and Earth in design and built to survive hard use. They will have to learn how to take care of the rings and building, but the information should be easy enough for them," Tony said. He ate a bite of his food, swallowed, and smirked. "Are they figuring out who wants what position?" he asked.

Loki nodded his head as he put his empty plate down. "Indeed. Banner will send me the file when they finish hashing out the details. And who is teaching who and when," he said. "I told them that the business side of things would end up working out differently but that we would have guides," he continued. "Due to the fact that I signed the Accords, I am able to pull in my own money. Along with that, I am being paid as the consulting liaison between Earth and future cultures."

"It is a good thing that you're pulling in your own money here," Ichigo teased, getting a smirk from the other man. "Right. Onto the next subject. The Rogue's trial dates. They've been set and until then they're on house arrest in an Avengers secondary house on the outskirts of New York. About ten minutes if you cut across the grounds of the school and the house. Barnes is still with the X-Men and Professor Xavier. Rogers has been forced into therapy with the Professor and one Emma Frost. It seems that even though it is forced it is doing some good for him." Ichigo wrinkled his nose at his tablet as he stabbed his salad with his fork.

"At least he's not trying to escape or get out of therapy," Tony drawled.

Ichigo smiled at him. "I watched the video that the Professor sent. Rogers' lawyer shot him with one of the darts that had been developed for Rogers and Barnes. He found that it will make him rather weak for about three hours after being hit. The lawyer told him that if he was lucky, he would _only_ be shot with four or five of them at a time. And would lose a lot of his privileges."

Tony snorted and moved on. "What about Wilson?" he asked.

"He's also working with a therapist and is undergoing magical cleansing with the Sorcerers. They're trying to figure out just what triggered his actions regarding Rogers' plans," Ichigo told him. He looked over at Tony. "I can send you the full reports if you want."

"Please do. I want to keep up on that. What about the Witch?" Tony asked.

"She's about to lose all access to her powers if the really pissed off people have their way," Ichigo replied. "She's trying to use them so much that the stone around her neck and wrist have taken on a red hue. I have to head over there tomorrow to put on new ones," he said.

"Is that why that little healer of yours came by?" Loki asked him. Ichigo nodded. "Who is he?"

"His name is Yamada Hanataro, and he's the new fukutaicho of the Fourth Division. And he's usually the most unassuming that you will ever see. He was dropping off a few sets of the cuffs and necklaces for the Witch while they create better ones. He also left me a box for the set that she's wearing right now. He'll be coming to my family's apartment tomorrow night to take the used set to clean them fully," he said.

"I take it that they will have a way of cleaning the stone without breaking it?" Loki asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. It will take up to around a month to do so, but yes. And if the Witch doesn't stop trying to breaking them, she will find herself on the wrong end of Doctor Strange and his ability to strip her of her magic," he said. "Barton has been almost fully cleansed of all of her magic. They were able to cut off the control. She did have that control even with the necklace and bracelets, so they are going to move onto fixing the pathways soon," he continued. He scrolled up on his notes.

Tony made a considering sound. "I need to head in and get checked out myself again," he mused.

Loki smiled at him. "Considering that not only does your arc reactor stop most magic from touching you after you did some tweaks, but now that Extremis is within your system with the healing magic, it repels her magic. And in such a way that would be painful for her. And they do have the proof that she was able to influence your mind," he said.

"Yeah, but still. I'd rather be safe than sorry," he teased, smirking at the other male.

"Yep," Ichigo said, standing up with a groan. He stretched out. "Let's see. Rogers, Wilson, the Witch, Barton…Oh, right Lang. He's in deep shit but Hank and Hope have both agreed to let him keep using the Antman suit so that he can do jobs under the Avengers banner. He's on a temporary contract with the Accords right now, and as part of his probation, will work with teams for rescue missions. He's going to go in and find out if there is someone alive in a place."

Tony breathed out. "That's going to hurt him a lot," he said.

"He's going in when there are more likely to be people alive. There will be dogs that will work with him too, but it's going to be hard for him. But he only has to do about five rescue missions a year at most," Ichigo replied. "One at the least. And he'll be going to therapy for what he does see during those jobs. His daughter is still _pissed_ at him, but they're working it out in therapy too. So he was the easiest of the lot."

"That's good," Loki said, sucking on his fork a little as he stared at Ichigo. The other male just looked back over a slice of pizza. "Do you think that Romanoff will be much of an issue?"

"No," Ichigo said after chewing on his bite of pizza. His eyes flicked over to the TV that had started to display the list with things checked off. "I think she knows just where her bread and butter come from and is in no way wanting to rock that boat. She likes her life and she likes her freedom. We're going to use the fact that she did what she did under the Accords banner to her advantage here."

"A bit too much sometimes, but whatever," Tony huffed. "I like her. When she's not being an utter idiot and a fluff headed fool, she's smart. And good at her job. She was very put out when she learned that I had known b who she was the moment that her application had come across my desk. She's lucky that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't tried anything."

"Nor that Hydra had tried. I think that your company is the only company out there that is so heavily protected, and it made Hydra whimper in horror," Ichigo said. Loki snorted.

"They knew even then that if Tony knew that they were around, that they would be dismantled in a very careful way. Maybe a bit bloody too, but they wouldn't survive his fury," Loki stated. His eyes flicked over to where Tony was lounging, feet kicked up onto the couch and back pressed against the arm. Relaxed. "Despite the facade that he puts forth, he is not a man to be trifled with."

Ichigo smirked. "Nope. Now, let's see…" he drawled, looking to his list. "The press releases for Romanoff are going to start heading out tonight and will be all over the place by tomorrow morning. The Accords PR team and the Avengers PR team are ready to field calls and answer questions. Her first live interview will be in two days at the compound. Major Danvers will be there too. I think she's there to work with Kamala-chan and her powers so she figured that she'd be there to help fill in anything that Romonaff can't."

"That's good. How is Kamala coming along in her training?" Tony asked, Ichigo licking his fingers.

"Well enough. She'll be working with Peter and Harley to get citizens out of the way. Her parents are learning more about the do's and don'ts of the Accords and what she will be allowed to do until she turned eighteen. And what she can do until she's cleared," Ichigo replied. "Let's see…"


	25. Chapter 26

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Tony, Ichigo, Loki

Chapter: 26

Word count: 1834

Warnings: language

AN: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. I shall see you next round.

*wanders off with her coffee in hand*

* * *

Tony stared at the list. "Harley is finishing up his year next week, along with Peter. Then they're starting their last year in September. We'll end up having them hanging around all the time for the next three months," Tony said. He watched that topic be crossed off by a red line courtesy of JARVIS. "I think that they'll enjoy the training though in between actual work that makes them money."

"I know for a fact that they will. I almost have their schedule completely set up for them. The one day that they won't be called in will be the Fourth of July. Harley wants to see how New Yorker's celebrations on that day. He wants to do it all that he can. They'll also be joining us on the official day of the village being opened as your heirs," Ichigo said.

"I will also be working with Peter so that he is able to truly test out his strength against someone who is stronger than a normal human," Loki stated. Ichigo made a sound as he pulled up Peter's schedule.

"I'll move some of his days off around so that he'll be able to do that with you for a couple of days and then relax after," Ichigo said. "But you'll still have to do his actual training on days set for training."

Loki nodded. "That will be fine with me," he promised, getting a smile from Ichigo.

"Harley and his family are fully settled into the new apartment and Laura is thinking about taking over as the apartment landlord and management because of the issues we've been having with the current one. She is going to be taking Harley in next week to take his drivers' test. He wants to be able to drive on his own after all, but he still most likely will end up with Happy as one of his drivers." Ichigo clicked his tongue. "Oh. That's right. I got a report from the Seireitei about the chick who is claiming to be Death. We think she's Fate, or she might be the 'daughter' who had claimed Hatred and Manipulation when she was created," he said.

"They're not sure exactly which one?" Tony asked. He wrinkled his nose at the shook head. "Damn."

"Yeah. They'll probably have a better idea as to who it is when the King isn't so busy with things. Right now, They're connecting to all of the bits of It's self," he told them. "Apparently, it's quite the process and one that They are rarely forced to do."

"Considering just how many parts They have spread about? Not that surprising," Tony replied. He groaned and let his head fall forward into one hand. "I never once thought that a God of some kind had actually created the world."

"Their body _was_ created when the first specks were started and Their body is more of an avatar so that we humans or human shaped creatures don't freak out at the first sight of Them," Ichigo reminded him. He leant forward and scooped some of the pasta onto his plate.

"The preparations for Thanos: how are they coming along?" Loki asked. Ichigo wrinkled his nose and shrugged as he stabbed his noodles.

"It goes," Tony replied for Ichigo, rubbing at his forehead. "We're still gathering more and more people together to help protect the world. We have some who can fight outside of the Earth's atmosphere in various ways now. We have some who are also focusing on big cities and certain spots." A huff escaped him. "We're starting to warn people, and everyone everywhere is working on building shelters for children and those who aren't fighting, even just a little bit. Every citizen who can fight is learning how to fight to be able to get to safety should they need it. The you have those nut jobs who are spewing their usual bullshit."

"As if the Chitauri invasion wasn't just a small taste of what's to come," Loki drawled. "I might have to have that interview sooner rather than later about what I know about Thanos and his goals."

"That should probably happen soon," Tony mused. He reached out and snagged his phone, sending Pepper a text about setting that up for Loki. "We'll do that in three weeks. Give a few other things time to settle."

Loki nodded in agreement. "Yes. That will give me time to go through all the information that I have and make copies of the books," he said. "I will work on that once the ship has arrived. I'm sure that I will be exceedingly busy doing so."

Ichigo smiled at him as he settled back into his chair, plate next to his tablet. "That's going to turn out to be an interesting interview, I think," he said. Loki smirked in agreement, mouth full. "Alright. I think that's everything."

"For now, yes," Loki said.

Tony grunted as he stretched, rubbing at his stomach. "Where are your sisters?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled at him. "They're at home for now. But they are hoping to return to Japan for a short time. The girls miss their friends and wish to see our Uncle too. I had told them that they could have stayed in Japan, but they wished to come with me," he said as he rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"Ah, but that is the sibling prerogative. They always wish to be with their brother and thus they don't mind coming along with him," Loki teased him, getting a small smile. "For now, do finish eating. You still have much to do tomorrow, and must prepare for your day yet, don't you?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded his head, taking more of the food from the spread, getting a lazy smirk from Loki, Tony watching on with an amused look.

Two weeks after that meeting, Ichigo found himself waiting in the landing space of the new village, watching as the ship that contained the Asgardians touched down. A few of them would be going back and forth between the ship and Earth once the ship was in orbit again to act as first level protectors.

Loki had volunteered to take people back and forth between Earth and the ship, making sure that everything was running well.

Ichigo sighed as he tapped out a text to Tony about how the idiots in the press didn't understand that they couldn't be there, spotting them standing along the fence line. Luckily for them, they had built quite the fence that kept the people away from the village for the first month while the new people settled in. They were also lucky that they had built the landing pads for ships and jets far enough away that there was next to no chance of a good video or picture of said ship.

"_I am going to gut me some members of the press,"_ Ichigo stated in Japanese as the ship fully landed, causing a bit of dust to puff up. Loki snorted and watched as the gangplank was lowered, Thor striding down it with a wide smile on his face. "Thor-san, a pleasure to see you again," he greeted, switching back to English once the man was close to him. He looked around him as several large warriors walked down after him, Sif eyeing the land around them. "If your people are ready to unload things, we have brought several Iron Legions and trailers to bring their things to their new homes."

Thor beamed at him and nodded. "Thank you, Ichigo. Tony and you are extremely kind in helping my people," he said. Ichigo looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I was...as my brother has often called me, a fool when I blamed Tony alone for the wrong-doing that had been done by Ultron and I know this now. Banner has been quite the willing tongue to give me a lashing," he admitted as he blushed and shifted on his feet.

Ichigo eyed him. "Do not do it again, Thor-san. Now that you are on Earth for however long, you will need to learn how to deal with things smartly and with your words," he drawled. He looked over at Sif and eyed her in return. He turned back to Thor. "I am sorry that you have lost so much, but I am glad that you and yours are still alive. I am sure that your people feel the same."

"Indeed," Thor replied. He turned to Sif with a smile. "Ichigo will explain how things will need to be done. Can you spread it amongst our people?" he asked.

Sif's lips twisted in obvious displeasure, but she still nodded. When she had first met Ichigo, she hadn't liked him just because he enjoyed being perceived as feminine while she hated the very thought of it. If she was truly honest with herself, she hated the fact that he could wear a pencil skirt, look so feminine and still be highly respected as a fighter that one did not cross lightly.

Ichigo just found her distaste amusing and wondered how she would react to Yuzu tossing Peter or Wade around like a rag doll when she had some anger to work out.

"Very well," she said, turning to Ichigo.

"Each Legion in red will be the head of each group helping to move you into your homes. The Legion groups will transport the families and their items to the new houses via trucks and large vans. Everyone living in the apartments will be on the buses, their items placed into crates and taken on a couple of moving trucks. We'll eventually be teaching them how to drive said vans or buses or trucks. I'm sure that you have had everyone watching the videos that were sent up about their homes, yes?" Ichigo asked, brushing off her look.

"Yes," Sif said, nodding. "Banner was kind enough to explain anything that we were unsure of," she said, Bruce smiling as he walked up to them. Valkyrie followed him, watching as he greeted Ichigo with a smile.

"Ichigo, it has been a while. I see you're doing well. This is Brynhildr, but please, call her Valkyrie. She tends to get a bit stabby if you call her anything else," Bruce introduced, smiling at her.

Valkyrie's smile to Bruce looked rusty but it was filled with care for the man. "This is the warrior that you told me about?" she asked. "The one that wears the clothes of Midgard women but who would rather rip out your lower intestines then talk to you if you insulted someone he cared about?" she asked.

Ichigo blushed and chuckled. "That does sound about right," he drawled, bowing his head in greeting. "I believe that you and Bruce are sharing the apartments that were built over his personal labs yes?"

"Yes, we are," she replied, hooking her hand around his arm. Ichigo snickered softly at the blush that spread over Bruce's cheeks. "If I do not keep an eye on him, he works himself into such a state."

Ichigo snorted. "You're telling me. If I let Tony into his lab without someone holding his leash, you won't see him for three days," he stated. He turned to watch Sif point people to the various Legionnaires using the list that she had been handed by one of the red lined Legionnaires.


	26. Chapter 27

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: Ichigo, Loki, Bruce, Valkyrie, Thor

Chapter: 27

Word count: 2087

Warnings: nothing

AN: I was going to post early. Didn't quite get that far. *sighs* Yeah, this week was something.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Things will be worked out fully in the long run," Ichigo finally said. "We have enough room for everyone currently and more than enough for growth. For those who wish to attend the Earth schools they will be able to once they catch up on various subjects. For now, we have a building set aside for that. That's only up through the last year of high school mind you. After that, there is the option of colleges. We're doing this through the New York school district for now before moving the requirements to the international schools of Norway."

"I take it that it was a good thing that Loki was able to give you such advance warnings that we were coming your way?" Bruce asked. Ichigo smirked. "Good. Let's go ahead and head to the labs. I'm sure that you want to give everyone that final speech about what is what and what will happen, right?"

Ichigo nodded at that. "Yes. Come this way please," he said, heading to the car that he had borrowed from Tony for moment. Valkyrie eyed it but still got in when Bruce opened the backdoor for her, following his example when he pulled on his seat belt and settled in. Loki slid into the front passenger side, Bruce climbing in behind him while Ichigo took the driver's seat. "It's not a truly large apartment, but the labs are state of the art. Tony made sure that you would have all that you would need," he said.

"I had to make sure that everything in the apartments would be easily used by the older of our people, and even they came with 'how to' manuals," Loki admitted. He watched as Ichigo started the car, snickering, he pulled away from the plane and onto one of the four roads that branched off. He carefully worked around the two buses that were heading for a different turn off.

"I think that they will be most appreciative for both facts," Valkyrie said. She smiled at her lover and friend. "They, I hope, will settle in well."

"They will. Thor will most likely follow us after he has made sure that everyone is comfortable in their homes," Ichigo said. Loki nodded in agreement. "When we are done with letting you two look around your home, I will make sure that everyone has gotten their keys and information packets before I call everyone into the meeting hall for the final talk," he said.

"Give them about an hour," Loki suggested. "I fear that we will have to work to introduce them to the rest of the world in slow chunks," he said.

Ichigo nodded as he pulled onto a street with only a few buildings. "I'm sure that there are a few teachers around that would be happy to set up classes based on the world at large. Media types, political bullshit, etcetera," he said. Loki frowned slightly as he pulled his phone free from his jacket pocket. "Everyone except the very young will have new phones by the way, Valkyrie-san," he told her. "Including you. They're easy enough to use and just a basic introduction to phones. Over the next year or so we'll level you up from flip phones to more sophisticated smartphones."

Valkyrie frowned as she looked at the phone that Loki was texting on. "Is that a phone?" she asked.

Loki smiled slightly over his shoulder. "It's a higher class of smartphones from Stark Inc. Tony made sure that we were able to stay connected whenever near Earth. Even when I was on the ship. I'm sure that Bruce will be willing to show you how to add numbers to your phone. Each house will have a landline that has been pre-programmed into each cell phone," he explained. "By family name instead of last name so that it will be easier to remember."

"And all of the packets that everyone is getting?" Bruce asked. Loki reached down between his feet, pulling out an example of the packets from a small backpack, handing it back.

Bruce took it and pulled out the items. Debit cards, a single credit card with a four-thousand American dollar monthly limit, Norwegian identification cards, birth certificates from both Norway and America, American IDs and American Social Security Cards, making them dual citizens. He also found the information on when each class the adults had to attend would happen and what time they were expected to be there for sign-in.

"I take it those pictures that we had to take were for the identification cards and passports?" he asked.

Ichigo smiled at him from the rearview mirror. "Yes and no. For the identification cards, but not for the passports. We have all of the paperwork for the passports, but they have to go into the Norwegian consulate that is found on the edge of the main business streets for such purposes. We had Friday and Jo work out the birthdays with all of the information that we were given for everything else though. It's all legal and official through the Accords panel and the UN helped to set this all up for everyone. Some of your people will even be asked to go on a talk circuit depending on their specialty."

"I have already been asked if I would be willing to write books about all that I know, including our history. Luckily, I was able to pack my things back on Asgard so that I have many books. Including most of the library," Loki said, smirking at that. "The healers, if I remember correctly, have their own library and packed it before running."

"They do," Valkyrie said, shifting and looking uncomfortable. "I do not think that they will want me to do this...circuit thing."

Bruce smiled softly. "She was a slave under the GrandMaster, and did things that she is not able to face with an audience, but she was able to break free of that contract," he admitted. Ichigo let out a soft breath before he nodded.

"I am sure that you have seen many things in your lifetime, Valkyrie-san. If you wish, I am sure you can be taught on how to use a computer and use it to create books about your life. Write down what has happened to you and why you've done the things you've done. If it's done right, it'll be quite successful and allow you to pull in some money," Ichigo said. "Remind me to get her a library card and a bus pass," he requested of Loki, getting a nod. "We have a new bus system that runs this way every hour on the city bus line. The bus pass that everyone will get is able to get you back and forth. Specialized bus passes will get about a ten percent discount on tickets to the village when it's finally open."

"We are to be exhibits now?" she asked frowning.

Bruce smirked and patted her hand. "No. You're showing off your culture in a way that will pull in money for all of you and starting a good life," he replied. "There will eventually be tournaments that will happen during certain times of the year."

"Ah, a few Ren Faires' wish to run some of their faires here, by the way," Ichigo admitted to them. "That will bring in some good money between the land rental and commerce. There's a good chunk of land close by that will be within walking distance for most people but further away from the main village. We're also planning on building three more large hotels along with what we have but, similar to the ones we already have, they'll be further away from the homes. We'll also work on building transport systems for those who need them. Both tourist and those who are living here."

Valkyrie nodded, looking thoughtful as she watched the way that Ichigo handled the car with ease as he pulled up to a large building and parked. She sat forward to look up at it with her eyebrows raised. "My, but that is big," she said.

Ichigo chuckled at her. "Mostly because so much of it is set up for the labs, the computer labs that run all of the stuff in said labs, and the various cooling and heating units," he said. "With Bruce working out of this building, all you have to worry about is paying your part of the rent and the bills for the apartment when you start pulling in your own money. The bills you need to worry about are your personal internet, your personal electric bill which is calculated on another meter, and your phone bills, which are reasonable," he listed off.

Bruce smiled at him. "That'll be fine," he said. "I think I'll pick up my research from while I was working with Tony and Stark Inc. It'll be good for me to get back to that," he said. "I'll also be working on putting out papers on everything that I learned and experienced as the Hulk. That will pull in some more money for our bills and savings," he continued.

Loki smirked at the other man and flicked his hand. "Tony took over your accounts, both your savings and personal accounts, and started to make a few investments for you. You do have a lot of money already and taxes are up to date," he told the other man. "It's not as if there is any rush."

Bruce snorted, shaking his head as they stepped out of the car, Thor landing next to them. He smiled at his friends, holding his new weapon close as he stroked along the runes. Ichigo eyed the ax and raised an eyebrow. "Mjolnir was broken due to Hela, their older...sister. If you could call her that," Bruce explained.

"My daughter was named after her," Loki admitted. "When we thought she was dead. Hel is not amused by the way. She has found that she is having to do quite a bit more paperwork than normal and thus cannot visit when she wishes to."

"She has to deal with all of the Asgardians who died during Hela's attack," Bruce summarized, Loki nodding in agreement. "I wish her all the luck in dealing with them," he snorted.

"So do I," Loki said. He sighed. "My poor child," he groaned.

"I had always wondered just how many children you have and how many are actually true in the way they were created," Ichigo said. Loki hummed.

"Only the three children. Hel, and her brother, Jormungandr, with an old friend of mine. And then Nari who I had with Sigyn, who was my fiance, not my wife," the God of Mischief said, sniffing in disdain. "I put that wedding off as often as I could and I set it so that she had to become an accomplished Sorceress, and she never quite got to that point. Freya was the one who signed off on that since she knew that unless a partner of a sorcerer was powerful in their own right, especially when bonded, the partner can be overwhelmed or killed," he said.

"And how did Nari come to be?" Valkyrie asked as Ichigo unlocked the biometric front door, setting it so that it allowed her and Bruce in with their readings.

"I admit that I got drunk and slept with her," Loki stated. He shook his head. "I still remember that night too. It was not that fun, and I have had better men or women in my bed. I don't think Thor would have taken her to his bed either."

Thor snorted as he closed the door behind him, shaking his head. "I would not. I have heard various things about her that would make me not want to touch her," he admitted, hanging the hammer on a hook.

"At least she didn't try to push for a clause that made it so that the _only_ person that you could sleep with was her and her alone," Ichigo chirped. Friday beeped, showing that Valkyrie's and Bruce's readings were accepted into the system.

Thor snorted. "She tried," he said. "She was informed by mother that Loki was going to have to take partners due to the amount of power he would carry. We discovered that she did a ritual to make him hers, in blood and heart. Adopting him in a sense. Thus why he has more power than what he would have originally. She was most displeased." Ichigo snickered.


	27. Chapter 28

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters:

Chapter: 28

Word count: 2350

Warnings: nothing apparently

AN: I am exhausted and thus why I didn't post on Monday. Like literally I was recovering from the long ass trip that I took. Not fun. Did it but not fun.

* * *

Ichigo turned to face down the hall and lead the way to a good-sized receiving room. Bruce glanced around, noting the security that was a part of it and noticed that there were two doors. Ichigo turned around to face them and smiled as he pointed to said doors.

"One door leads up to your apartment. The other leads into the main labs and offices, and both have different permissions. The lab area includes a nearly full kitchen for a break room, just no oven but a small stove. You do have a toaster oven mind you. And a refrigerator to hold food and food alone."

"Do you want to look at your apartment first? Or the labs?" Loki asked. Valkyrie grabbed Bruce's arm and dragged him to the apartment door, knowing that once her lover started to explore the labs he wasn't escaping any time soon. He would want to make sure everything was set up just right.

Ichigo pulled out two sets of key chains, one set with car keys, but both with a tag that would allow them into the labs and the apartment. "Bruce-san, Valkyrie-san, these are your keys to get into the front lab area and the apartment. I will have to log you both into the system as an administrator so that you can get into any part of the labs but that is an eye scan that we can do after the apartment tour," he explained. He handed one set to Bruce and using Valkyries to tap a scanning pad to unlock the door.

"Tony went and made sure that there wouldn't be anything unsecured, didn't he?" Bruce asked. Ichigo smirked over his shoulder, pulling the door open and allowing Loki to lead the way up the stairs.

Stepping off the stairs, the group found themselves in a small landing where hooks were on the wall for keys on one side and on the other, coat hooks. Thor headed down the stairs, finding Ichigo holding the door with an indulgent smile as he got his hammer to hang on the coat hook instead. Under the key hooks sat a small table with a reinforced locked drawer and a bowl for small things.

Ichigo walked up and pushed open the pocket door that lead into the main living area, allowing Valkyrie, Thor and Bruce to wander around. The first thing they saw was the way that one wall was reinforced, one-way windows that allowed light in or could be darkened to hide the sky outside. The entire living space was open, the living room flowing into the dining room and then into the kitchen with a breakfast nook. Everything was easy to use, tasteful and would hold up to either of them should something happen.

Bruce whistled when he spotted a shelf of movies that he had collected before leaving and headed for the kitchen. "Wow," he hummed, pulling open a pot cabinet and finding it fully stocked.

He could appreciate the soothing colors and sleek chrome of the hardware, along with the fact that the stove was part gas with a place for his wok or very large pots, and half electric. "He went all out," he mused, eyeing the few boxes that were still in the middle of the living room waiting to be unpacked. Valkyrie hummed in appreciation at finding the refrigerator fully stocked.

"We decided that you would prefer to unpack your things," Loki said in turn, pointing to the boxes. "Those are main living area items. You have items in your office spaces, one for each of you, and your bedrooms. If I know Valkyrie, she will enjoy having her own space. We also added futons that can comfortably fold out into beds in your offices."

"Tony-san also made sure that, using Thor's and your baseline, that everything was built to withstand your strength," Ichigo said. He walked to the front room and pushed it open, allowing Valkyrie to take in the bookshelves filled with various books already. She noticed a desk with a proper computer setup with a two-screen option, and a laptop waiting for her to set it up.

She moved to the bookcases and poked at them. "The Complete Works of Every Norse Mythology?" she asked, giving Loki an incredulous look.

"They got some of it correct," he said, "but some of it does make me laugh."

"Considering that you look like your brother in a smaller form? Nor can they agree just where you come from?" Ichigo asked, smirking. "They are very amusing. The shelves are there because Loki remembered that you enjoyed reading books and looking at history before you were forced away," he said.

Valkyrie smiled a small, sad smile as she looked at the books. "Yes, I did. But now I will have many new parts of history to learn," she said. "And of course, pick apart. I know that much of your history was twisted or lost."

"As I have learned, quite a bit of it was," Ichigo told her as they turned to leave the room. "I can see if I am able to get the true histories of the World from the various Death Gods," he offered. She nodded with a smile, pleased. "Banner-san, your office is across from her, and there is a half-bath for your personal use, Valkyrie-san." Bruce pushed the door open to his office.

He found himself pleased at the desk that he used to have in his apartment at the compound sitting there with an updated computer hooked up to a new computer on it. He checked on the shelves that had some new magazines from his time away along with a few new books that had come out. Three boxes of stuff were stacked out of the way and Bruce checked in one to see what it was before looking in the shared bath between that room and the third room that looked to be set up as storage for the moment.

Bruce turned with a raised eyebrow at finding that the door to the hall was sealed off in the room. Loki answered. "This room was set up as a storage room for your research papers. The walls were reinforced and will lock down should something happen," he said. He nodded to a scan pad that was tucked out of the way. "To lock or unlock it, just tap the second key on your keychain."

Ichigo chirped with, "I'm sure you'll appreciate having a personal storage room."

"Yes, I do," Bruce said, smiling as he looked over the storage drawers, shelves that lined the wall, anchored to them, and a few locked file boxes waiting for him. He made a note to deal with them after he had rested for the rest of the day and dealt with the meeting.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that your last computer is plugged into the new computer. This is so that you can set up things and move things around before we wipe and utterly destroy the older computer," Ichigo said, Bruce smiling. "The new computer is connected to one of the newer AI's that will protect your research and help you access them from your office too."

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki," Bruce replied, smiling at him.

Ichigo smiled in return. "Please, I have said it before, it's Ichigo, Bruce-san," he said, turning to lead them to the small guest room and the hall bath, Thor trailing along with his brother. Bruce and Valkyrie followed him, taking in the neutral colors and simple furniture of the guest room and the bathroom before heading into the master bedroom suite.

Ichigo and Loki chuckled when Bruce chuckled, and Valkyrie stared at the room with wide eyes.

Before them was a room set up with the two of them in mind.

In the sitting area there sat a small loveseat with two chairs and a table before a fireplace. Along one wall was a stand for Valkyrie's favorite weapons and the other wall held a bookcase for pleasure reading. The main sleeping area held a large bed with fresh bedding and sheets with two dressers, side tables, and a small desk to sit at late at night.

In the bathroom, it was set up to be an oasis, with a large tub big enough for both the Hulk and Valkyrie, a shower stall, private water closets, and leading into a walk in closet big enough to be its own bedroom.

"Tony really went all out, didn't he?" Bruce asked. He shook his head as Valkyrie walked over to the bed and stroked over the soft comforter that shifted colors in the light. She muttered something about the bedding reminding her of Asgard.

"He did," Loki said, smirking slightly. "But he wished to make sure that the both of you are comfortable and have all that you need. Valkyrie, he was wondering if you would like to lead the security team for the village when things have been opened. He has read all of the information that he was provided by you," he said. "Everything that you will be doing as the head of security is in your information there," he said, pointing to a box with several manila envelopes. Another box had Bruce's name on it.

"He wished to make sure that everyone had a job that would allow them to use their skills and be interesting to them. There is a reason why we had you do so many interviews," Ichigo said. He smirked. "We will be bringing in the X-Men and several other mutant groups over the next year to meet with the warriors who will be helping against Thanos to train in working with them. And to learn how to work around each other. That will start in the next month or so, so that you all have some time to settle."

"That is a good thing, I suppose," Bruce said, watching as his lover bounced on the bed by sitting on it. "Will our things be delivered by the Legionnaires?" he asked.

"Of course," Ichigo replied. He pointed back the front room with the windows. "They can access your home this once with a kind of remote opening code. The windows lead out to a deck that you can relax on when you're off and the doors open either by your own hand or by the app that you can find on your phone," he continued. Bruce opened the box with his things and found the new smartphone.

He smiled and turned to Ichigo. "Can you show me the lab now?" he asked. Ichigo nodded and collected the brothers, Valkyrie and Bruce following out. "There's the one way in and out beyond the deck, right?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. Well mostly. The deck has a rather nice decorative fence that will be locked when you're not here but the entire thing is a bunch of runic arrays hidden in the twists of the metal," Loki said.

Valkyrie smirked at her lover, phone in hand. "And I will be taught on how best to use these devices, yes? They are similar to most of our communications devices, but they are still not similar enough for me to feel comfortable about what I am doing with it," she admitted.

Ichigo nodded as he waved her to walk next to him, taking the phone and showing her how to use it as they walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. "You should be rather proficient enough in about a year to be able to use the latest models. This phone is simple. A smart phone, and able to hold the needed apps for the house, but nothing amazing."

"If I know Tony, our phones will be ones that connect all over the world and then some," Bruce drawled. Ichigo smiled.

Loi chuckled softly. "He and the others have been working to clean up the dead satellites in the solar system for the last six months or so. They bring them back to recycle them and to get any data off them. Everyone who has satellites have also been working on updating theirs, pulling their old ones down. The world, no matter what they may think, are preparing for Thanos and his army," he said. "Tony was able to update his own satellites in three months, and they have a few that are heading to create a rotation around the very edges. They send a ping back. Should they be disturbed, the ping stops and we have warning. We nearly disturbed one near Pluto."

"I still stay that Pluto is a planet, no matter how small it is. It feels odd to have to answer that we only have eight full sized planets and a dwarf planet now," Ichigo muttered as he handed the phone over. Bruce smirked at the young PA but allowed him to take his keys and use the tag to program him into the biometric system, a card popping up. "You need to put this card back each time you leave. It'll log where you are and what you do," he explained. He did the same thing with Valkyrie's tag.

Bruce smiled widely at the way things were set up, including a guard station that you had to scan the pass given before heading in, all guests having to be buzzed in and given a restricted guest pass. His lab was the biggest and at the very back of the building, separated into sealed rooms with middle rooms just in case.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the way that Bruce was inspecting every inch of the lab and moved over to the box with the laboratory information, including the grants and manuals for everything.

"Shall we move on to look at the main area of the village before the presentation?" Ichigo asked, handing Bruce back his keys. "I want to show you where one of the gas stations are. There are going to be a few people who work the more mundane stores for you guys, but they have their own apartments for the time being."

"That does sound interesting," Valkyries said, shaking her head in amusement. "I will come back later and drag him free of the lab," she continued, nodding her head to Bruce.

Loki chuckled. "I'm sure that you will," he stated, leaving the labs with Ichigo and Valkyrie.

Ichigo shook his head. As they were leaving the building, Valkyrie paused and frowned before looking to Loki. "Three children? I could have sworn that you had six," she hissed.

Thor cleared his throat and blushed. "Two are mine. Fenrir, and Jormungandr are mine and they inherited their spiritual animal forms, the word does not translate well," he said, catching Ichigo's look, "from their mother. Loki was able to care for them stating that I was not the best father. Sleipnir was a blood adopted child."

"So only three," Loki said, smiling sweetly. "Humans are such funny creatures to not understand the term 'adopted'. They even had me as the brother of Odin in some of their myths." Valkyrie moaned, realizing that the God of Mischief had played them all.


	28. Chapter 29

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters:

Chapter: 29

Word count:

Warnings: language

AN: Life likes to sit on me and poke at my bad spots, I swear.

Also, been getting some pissy ass comments on the story. I will say this and will continue to say this: If you don't like something, fuck off. I'm not joking you. I don't need your opinion that means little to me. If you like the story, great! I'm happy you enjoy what I have written and posted FOR FREE.

If you don't, the back button is an easy click and there are other stories out there. Go read them.

For now, enjoy.

* * *

Standing before the giant screen, hands planted on the table before him, Ichigo frowned and tapped his fingers as Jushiro frowned at Urahara, who was not smiling for once. "Are you telling me that Prophecy decided that she didn't like talking to those who were of the Cursed Lines and _Stole_ Death's name?" he asked. An odd echo tinged his voice, anger seeping in.

Urahara shifted, hearing the echo he knew well, before shrugging. "Apparently," he replied. "It is said that Their children all had talents, and Prophecy's was just that: giving out the prophecies that had to be done. Death just watches the flow and nudges things along when the flow is wrong. Or They connect with other Guardians of Death when They find that They need help."

Ichigo took a deep breath, calming himself down. "And Death doesn't know what Their sister has been up to?" Ichigo asked. Urahara shook his head. "Why am I not that surprised. They did leave their systems to walk amongst the stars," he sighed. "Fuck. Are you guys going to hunt her down?" he asked.

"We are. Which means that most of our forces will be focused on finding her and taking her out, doing our normal jobs, and trying to keep an eye on the balance. Thanos will try extremely hard to get it to unbalance," Urahara told him.

"That does mean that we aren't able to spare any people to help you with fighting Thanos and his army on the front lines," Jushiro said. He smiled sadly. "You do have permission to use your full power the moment that he arrives though. When it is time, just say the release words. It will be a one-time deal and the seal will revert back to normal once it is all done and over with," he warned.

Ichigo smirked, knowing that he was able to remove his seal whenever he wished to. When he had met the Spirit King, he had been named a Blessed Childe by Them, and hadn't told anyone about that. He didn't want to be pushed to leave his still going life. He planned on living his life as he wanted to, and only when he was ready to would he join the Seireitei.

But only on his time.

"That works for me," he finally said. He stood up straight, calming himself, and looked to the side, finding Romanoff off to the side and pointing to his phone. "It seems as if my work calls. Send me all the information on her that you can, please. I will send it to the Asgardians and see what they can say about her. Same with the Sorcerers," he finished. Jushiro nodded and cut the video off, making Ichigo sigh. "Romanoff-san, thank you."

"Of course. It's Tony," she said, leaving him to his privacy. Ichigo shook his head and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Tony-san, is there something that you need?" he asked in greeting. He left the room that Tony had set up when he had learned about the Seireitei, allowing Ichigo to call them when he had to. It had come in handy for after the Avengers had been created to fight the portal, and Ichigo had started to dig into whatever they knew of the Asgardians and the army that had been beyond the portal.

He closed the door and locked down the room while Tony groaned over the line. "_We're about done here with the last of the information parts of the trial,_" he said in return.

"Isn't it Roger's round this time?" Ichigo asked in return, walking past Sam on his way to his room in the compound. Sam Wilson had taken a plea bargain and was staying at the compound to serve his time.

Sam was under house arrest between doing his community service, working for the VA again, attended his own therapy, and in six months once his training was done, would work under the Accords on an Avengers team. He was also a part of the rotation of people who cooked for the compound. He did that three times a week and did it as one way to make his own money while he was training and not able to do missions.

Ichigo had gotten to know the man when he had asked how to do certain Japanese pastries and breads. He found Sam wasn't a bad man, just misguided and blinded by hero worship and a case of classicism.

"_Yeah. He's working with the lawyers now about how to pay everything off. He didn't know that he had backpay going back to before when he had gone down and they're explaining how it had been set up. And hidden from him by some Hydra goon,_" Tony replied.

"How was it that the account was hidden? Didn't they use it for his S.H.I.E.L.D paycheck?" Ichigo asked. "He should have also gotten his liaison paycheck from the military when he was working for said agency as military personnel."

"_He didn't know about it since they created a new account that he used instead. Since Sharron never told him about the account that Peggy had set up, he had never looked for it. He's learning that when it was set up, taxes were paid out of it on time, and a bit of it was invested to make good money. Again, taxes paid. Someone outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. did the taxes though," _Tony explained. _"Since he had a lot of money in it, he's going back to living like he did before, but he's also talking about setting up a payment plan to pay off the damages and funerals, funerals first, so that he doesn't go broke and not have a cushion to fall back on."_

"At least he's finally thinking straight, even if that will take a while," Ichigo snorted. He still remembered the number that had been discussed and decided on.

Wilson was going to be working to pay his fines back over the next ten years, doing high paying classes on mental disorders in the military and how PTSD happened.

Romanoff had taken her punishment with only some grumbling. She wasn't allowed near Bruce or Valkyrie for the moment, and she had quite a bit of community service to do herself. She was also paying off a fine, but less because she hadn't been a part of a majority of the fighting.

Last time he had spoken to her one on one, she had started to sew blankets to sell and donate between teaching some of the fighting skills to younger recruits.

"_Yep,_" Tony said, his voice drawing Ichigo back from his thoughts as he scanned his tag. "_He's going to be paying about a thousand a month, maybe more depending on what his returns on his interests are,"_ he said, sounding amused. "_But I think he's finally getting just how much he fucked up and fell off the path that he was on originally. He's been silent for most of the witness testimonies."_

"Puppy dog eyes?" Ichigo asked, getting a grunt. "You poor thing. Do you want me to pick up some of that coffee that you love so much and some dinner? Since I'm all alone while my family is in Japan, I do not want to be at home alone," he continued, kicking the door closed.

"_Actually, if you don't mind, can you come pick up M'Baku from the courthouse? We had an issue and he ended with a mild concussion from being shoved into a wall by the idiot trying to escape," _Tony asked. Ichigo hummed.

"I can do that," Ichigo replied. He tucked his tag into his pocket, grabbed his purse and headed out of the bedroom. He took a shortcut and walked out into the dining room, waving to Peter and Harley at the desk.

"_Thanks,_" Tony replied. Someone else spoke on the other side of the phone. "_M'Baku asks that you pick up some food since it seems that we don't actually have a lot in the kitchen_."

"Thus why I asked, cause I know exactly how much food you're down to," Ichigo said, hearing his phone beep at him. Pulling it away from his ear, he read the message that said he had money in his bank from Friday. Holding it up again, he continued. "I have the money. I'll grab M'Baku-san and T'Challa-san, and put in the order while I'm at the courthouse. We'll pick up on the way to the tower, and settle in. You want your usual?" he asked, as he checked his purse to make sure he had everything.

"Yeah. Oh, if you happen to see Stephen, tell him that his phone is off and that I might need him here at the courthouse in about an hour," Tony said. "As a signatory."

Hanging up, Ichigo rolled his eyes, grabbed a bottle of soda from the refrigerator and smiled at the boys, finding Stephen walking in from the backyard, scowling at his phone. He paused and eyed the smoking item in the sorcerer's hand. "Is that why Tony couldn't call you?" he asked.

"A young student at the school had decided that he wished to try his hand at lightening, and it hit my table. Along with a good chunk of my research and phone." Stephen stopped and stared at him with a frown. "Did he need something?"

"You might be needed at the courthouse," Ichigo said, waving his bottle to the garage door. "I need to head that way to pick up M'Baku-san and T'Challa-san. It seems there was an incident that ended up with M'Baku-san slamming into a wall." Stephen made a sound and eyed the keys.

"I think I shall just open a portal so that you do not have to worry about the traffic," he decided. Ichigo rolled his eyes but nodded, leading the way to his car. "I will need to ask Tony if he minds letting me borrow one of his older phones until I am able to save for a new phone."

"You do realize that since you are an Avenger, even just on call, that by contract you have access to all things that full time Avengers do, right?" Ichigo asked, unlocking the car door. "Go read the contract that you were given and signed, under 'reasonable costs'. We have phone contracts with Stark Phone and Internet for it all with amazing data. That way you don't have to worry about missing a phone call because your phone got fried and you have to replace it."

Stephen paused in thought before nodding as Ichigo slid into the car. Once it was idling, he opened a portal for a parking spot for temporary parking after making sure that no one was using it or turning into it. Ichigo smiled and pulled forward, parking while Stephen followed, closing the portal with a swirl of his hand. The PA turned off his car and climbed out of it, locking it with a click of his keychain.

"I will do so, and get another phone as soon as I can," Stephen promised, Ichigo smiling up at him.

"They even have shock cases. They're for if the phone drops, is stepped on, sat on, or tossed by some idiot, making sure that it doesn't break. It can take quite the beating which is good considering the job that you guys do daily," Ichigo told him. They headed up the stairs to the courthouse main doors and to the guard posts, where it only took a few moments to get through security. They walked down several halls and found where Tony was in the Accords courtroom wing, getting a curious smile from the man. "Stephen was kind enough to open a portal for me to drive through."

"I figured," Tony chuckled, looking to Stephen. "When you have a minute today, I want you to head to one of the Stark Phone stores near the Stark Tower and get yourself a new phone. Your contract will cover the new phone along with unlimited minutes and data," he said.

Stephen nodded his head, a smile pulling at his lips. "I didn't even know that there was such a clause in the contracts for one who is only on call. Ichigo had to tell me."

Tony shrugged. "I wasn't going to let something like this happen to our people. We need to be in easy contact." He turned to where T'Challa and M'Baku were sitting. "They're officially done with T'Challa now so if he wants to head with you, he can since you arrived so early." Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I've got to be here for at _least_ another hour for the plea deal details that they're tweaking now. Stephen is going to be the impartial witness this time. He's never had to deal with Rogers outside of the scans."

"That's fine. Happy is still waiting for you?" Ichigo asked, Tony nodded. "I will pick up some of that one pasta bake for you then," he said, looking at his phone and creating the start of the order. "And stop by a store to grab a few other things that we will most likely need. I will go shopping for a full fridge for you while at the apartment."

"Thanks. You know which card to use for that. Friday will help you if you need it," Tony told him, smiling at his friend and PA."

"I am just doing my job in keeping you alive," Ichigo teased before he went to collect the two Wakandans. "T'Challa-san, if you want to, I was told that you were free to come with me and M'Baku-san. And M'Baku-san, I really do suggest you put on your sunglasses now. I have tinted windows but it is bright out there and there are a couple of stops that I must make on the way back to the apartment," he said, as he tapped in more of the order.

M'Baku winced at the thought of bright light but pulled out the sunglasses. "That will work for me, thank you. I was told that you do not have certain teas but things like ginger ale or lemon-lime soda would work for my stomach while I go through the nausea part of the concussion."

Ichigo hummed. "We'll get that along with some saltines and ginger while at the store. I believe that we have some honey already," he promised, leading the two to where he had parked.


	29. Chapter 30

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: M'Baku, T'Challa, Ichigo, Various AI's

Chapter: 30

Word count: 1493

Warnings:

AN: Okay, so A) Welcome to October. I hope it treats it well.

B) I'm tired. That's why I didn't post last week for this chapter. I was exhausted for about 3 days, had a pissed off stomach for 2 and had to edit this.

I'm also editing another story to send to the beta but I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

With M'Baku in the back of the car, lounging along the backseat with wraparound sunglasses on his face, and T'Challa in the passenger side, Ichigo started the car. He pulled out and away from the courthouse, aiming for the store while T'Challa added their orders and paid with the help of Friday.

Finding that they had close to thirty minutes before their order would be ready to pick up, Ichigo decided on a smallish store and parked, allowing the two men to stay in the car. He took a moment to make a quick list of what he would get; he decided to stick to fresh fruits, a few easy breakfast foods, ginger ale, fresh ginger, and some saltines.

He took his time in choosing each time, taking up about twenty minutes since the courthouse and the store wasn't far from the tower. Packing it into his trunk, he handed M'Baku a single bottle of diet ginger ale before heading to get the food. T'Challa was nice enough to hold the rather large box while Ichigo headed for the tower and parked in his personal space in Tony's private garage.

"I am so very tired," he groaned as he parked and tapped his key tag onto the box that popped up the moment he parked. He turned off the car and stepped out, eyeballing M'Baku as he passed to the trunk. "How are you doing?" he asked as he popped the trunk, T'Challa walked around behind him with the food.

M'Baku hummed as he gathered a few of the lighter bags. "It is not too horrible. I have had worse head injuries," he promised, smiling slightly as Ichigo looked up at him. "You do not train as we do without getting a few hits to the head much less anything else. You learn to dodge better because of them," he teased.

Ichigo smirked, knowing that the man spoke the truth and turned to lead the way down the hallway, M'Baku and T'Challa following him. Friday turned on the lights as they walked so that they could see where they were going. "I am sure that you have since met Valkyrie-san, yes?" he asked.

"Indeed. She was the one to greet us when we arrived for the trials, acting as Banner's guard," T'Challa said. "She seems very competent. How long have they been here?" he asked.

"The ship with the Asgardians landed just over two months ago, and Valkyrie-san started to work as the head of the security for the village about a week in," Ichigo told them as they stepped into the main hallway.

"So I was told by Banner," T'Challa said. "She seems like a good woman, strong and smart but with a past that haunts her footsteps."

Ichigo smiled sadly. "She is very smart. And strong. You are right about her past though. I'm still trying to convince her to write out her story." He adjusted the bags in his arms and opened the door to the penthouse when Friday unlocked it for them. "My father and sisters left yesterday, so I told Tony-san that I didn't want to stay home. I'm staying in the other guest room."

"Do you not have classes during the summer semester?" M'Baku asked, Ichigo nodding.

"I do, but most of them are 'do this and turn it in by this time' kind of work," Ichigo said. "A lot of it is padding work for my portfolio and essays for my resume work. I do most of that when I'm not working, or when I am eating my lunch." He shrugged as kicked off his shoes just inside the doorway.

"Welcome back, Mr. T'Challa, Mr. M'Baku. Hello, Ichigo," Friday greeted in a low voice.

"Thank you, Friday," T'Challa greeted. He smiled in sympathy when M'Baku winced and rubbed at his head. Friday was quick to lower the lights while making sure that all of the windows had been darkened out.

"Ichigo, Boss warned me that Mr. M'Baku has a mild concussion and instructed me to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. Thus, all the lights in the penthouse, outside of your room and Boss' room are on the dimmest possible setting that will allow you to see without issue. I am also willing and able to change them to a soft blue should that be the wish," she said, having lowered the volume of her voice.

"That is perfect, Friday, thank you," Ichigo said. He smiled at M'Baku and waved him to a recliner to rest. Ichigo nodded to Friday, who switched the lights in the living room to a mix of soft purples and blues. He then led T'Challa into the kitchen with everything, setting the bags onto the counters, the bigger male going for the bags that M'Baku had left next to the door.

Ichigo checked the stacked ovens, he found them already heating up for him to cook with. He pulled out one of the deep-dish pizzas and their pasta, sliding them into the oven. Leaving them to cook, he found Tony's pasta that he would start to cook when he was on the way home, the salads, and the soup that he had gotten for M'Baku, wanting to have something easy for his stomach.

He put the rest of the food way, grabbing a sleeve of the saltine crackers, and handing them to T'Challa, along with a cup and a larger bottle of ginger ale. While T'Challa checked on his lover, Ichigo used some of the few carrots that were left, shredding them for the salad. He never liked the carrots that they used at the restaurant. He mixed it in with the pepperoni chunks, shredded cheese blend, cucumber, leafy lettuce and fresh tomatoes.

Setting it to the side as the food finished cooking, Ichigo was careful to go through the cabinets and create the list to be bought. He stopped halfway through the list to pull out the pasta and bring out a plate of it along with soup for M'Baku, allowing them to eat for the moment.

He found that he didn't have time to continue as the timer for the pizza went off with a soft buzz. Pulling it out, he dished himself and T'Challa a large piece of the pizza before adding some pasta to his plate, putting the salad into bowls for them, adding a bit of dressing to each.

Ichigo walked out to find M'Baku testing to see if he could stomach the pasta and smiled when he didn't have any trouble with it, promising more if he was able to eat the soup. Ichigo was glad that he had gone for a lighter pasta option. The two men praised the pasta and soup.

Leaving T'Challa to respond to e-mails after lunch on his computer while M'Baku settled back in his chair to rest, Ichigo returned to the list of things to order, texting back and forth with Loki and Tony about things that wanted. He added more coffee to the list along with a few teas that he would leave there. He also did as Tony instructed, buying a few things that he could use when cooking when he was in the mood to do it.

He loved to cook whenever possible, but it wasn't often that he had time to cook for his friends. With T'Challa and M'Baku there for the trials, he wanted to make them some of the foods that he had grown up on. But with M'Baku's concussion, he decided to put off the ramen and go for things like grilled squid, rice, tempura vegetables, yakitori, and maybe udon noodles in a simple broth for the next day.

Singing under his breath, Ichigo double checked his list, making sure that he had all of what he wanted and needed, glad that the company they used went to his preferred Japanese market. He marked half of the list for delivery that day and the rest the next day, not wanting to put a lot of things away when he had to do his own work still.

With that done and a confirmation number on his phone, Ichigo jogged out to his car and grabbed his work bag before heading back in. He set his laptop, tablet along with the keyboard for it, and a mouse onto the table. He found his work phone as he plugged things in and called down to Pepper's assistant, asking him to bring his paperwork up for him. He apologized for coming in at such an odd hour, but since he was taking care of the two Wakanda's, he figured that he would do some paperwork while he was there.

The assistant said it wasn't an issue and that he would be up in just a few moments. Ichigo hung up with a smile and settled at the table to log into his work account, Friday popping up in her chat box on his tablet.


	30. Chapter 31

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: T'Challa, M'Baku, Ichigo, Various AI's

Chapter: 31

Word count: 1612

Warnings: none

AN: So last week was a week of migraines and bullshit. If you are in any of my discords (unlikely but still) you would know this. Or if you follow my twitter.

Anyways, here's this week's chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Putting in his ear buds, he smiled at Friday's chat screen and moved it to the side. "Friday, we need to finish going over the PR teams' press release for the Rogues, post trial. And we need to make sure that the last of the applicable paperwork is being sent where it's supposed to go to, so that we can finish putting said paperwork into our electronic filing system," he said. "And we need to make sure that the important paperwork is being scanned as it goes through," he instructed.

Friday's response was a smiling emoji. "Of course, Ichigo. You should have only two boxes of paperwork to sift through today and make sure it corresponds with its electronic file," she said in one ear. "If you look in the office that Boss set up for business, you will find a smaller scanner. He said that it is for you. He is looking into making a better scanner, but has yet to get around to it," she told him.

"Oh good. Hold on, please," Ichigo said, pulling his ear bud free and laying it down. He stood and walked into the office that Tony had set up and that he often used on certain days. He found the slim scanner, one that would take the paper as it was fed and spit it out at the bottom. He found the cords, picked up the scanner and walked back into the kitchen, seeing that a house bot had plugged in a long-corded surge protector under Friday's careful watch. He placed it onto the table and plugged everything in, making sure that the scanner was on.

He checked his laptop and tablet, finding that Friday was already handling the downloading of any software he needed for the scanner, making sure that everything was set up right.

"It's ready," she chirped once he sat down again, tucking the ear buds into his ear. He smiled.

"Perfect," Ichigo hummed, T'Challa escorting Pepper's assistant in. The man was pushing a dolly that carried the boxes of papers. "Is that all?" he asked the man, T'Challa raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Ever since most things were made electronic, things have been going to where they need to go which has made life easier for us all," he said, placing the boxes down and pulling the dolly back, leaving them on the floor next to the table. He nodded at T'Challa in thanks. "I need to get back to my office. Pepper took a late lunch and she'll be back in a few minutes. I have some of my own paperwork to finish getting through."

"Have fun with that," Ichigo said. He waved the man off, getting a wave over the shoulder as the other assistant headed for the elevator. T'Challa raised an eyebrow at the boxes. "We've been moving to, for the most part, completely to electronic paperwork stored on private servers. Only certain paperwork will be paper and is watched by one of Tony's personal Ais for where it goes and when it's scanned."

"And that AI would be?" T'Challa asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger male.

Ichigo smiled. "He named the one who watches over things, Yuzu. Her sister, Karin, takes care of issues and files reports," he said. "He met my sisters and loves them. Karin is quite the tough one and is the one who fixes things when she needs to. Yuzu is the one you have to watch out for though, since she's rather passive-aggressive in the way that she deals with idiots," he said. Two new chat popups appeared on his tablet screen. He removed the headphones from it and smiled. "Meet Yuzu," he said, a smile emoji appearing in the yellow bordered box, "and Karin." A smile emoji appeared in the blue-black box.

T'Challa leant over, smiling at the camera in the tablet. "It is a pleasure to meet the two of you. I hope that we are all able to get along," he greeted. He had learned in the last two years that any AI that was created by Tony was smarter than most humans and always learning. He stood straight and looked to Ichigo. "Was he able to find what he wanted to?" he asked.

Ichigo smirked at him. "Indeed he did," he said. A new pop-up appeared on his tablet as a long-missed voice came from the speakers.

"Indeed he did, Mr. T'Challa. Sir was able to find my last backup files, and I am glad that he was able to remember that my servers are scattered and many," Jarvis said. Ichigo smiled at his tablet. "It seems as if Sir had been made to forget about those facts. I am very displeased with that fact, no matter that I do not remember anything after my last back-up. Though I must thank you, Mr. T'Challa and Mr. M'Baku, for helping Sir when I was unable to do so."

T'Challa bowed his head, facing the tablet. "It was our pleasure, Jarvis. We were quite happy to help him in any way that we can. We do hope to hear from you more often," T'Challa responded.

"Jarvis has now been put in charge, for the most part, of the Iron Legion that will be fighting against Thanos and his army. And has been controlling them for the last six months," Ichigo said as the three chat windows disappeared. "Friday has been assigned to be the face of the AI division, so to speak, and helps Tony while he is the suit, working in tandem with Jarvis so that the suits do not cross paths while fighting. We think that it is better that we keep the fact that he's back hidden so he can do his job properly. As far as people know, watching over the Compound is Friday's brand new 'sister' while Jo moved on to other jobs. The sister is just Jarvis using a feminine voice."

"I suppose that we will be asked to keep the fact that Jarvis has been returned a secret?" T'Challa asked, going to the kitchen to make tea for them. Ichigo nodded sharply. "I will keep quiet and I am sure that M'Baku will keep the secret once he is told why," he promised. Ichigo smiled up at him, patting his arm before turning to the boxes as the King moved into the main kitchen to find the teapot and tea.

Ichigo found himself getting lost in reading over each file that he pulled out, carefully feeding each page, placing the scanned pages aside, signing off on each page and file as he finished. He only pulled himself out of his work as he found that his teacup and pot were empty of tea. Looking at the clock, he groaned and stood up, stretching his back with a grunt.

"Alright, Friday. I think we're done. Go ahead and save the scanned pages, send them to the correct servers and update the relevant departments please. I'm going to take a break," Ichigo instructed. He checked his phone and found a message from Tony that told him that he and Loki would be home for dinner but had to deal with setting up Steve's room at the compound. "Tony-san and Loki-san will arrive home soon, so I think I will need to get dinner started," he said.

"I will do that now," Friday chirped. "And the items that you requested to be delivered are at the receptionist's desk right now. They will be heading up to the penthouse in just a few moments."

"Thank you, Friday," Ichigo said, walking over to the elevator door to meet the guard and the young man delivering the groceries he ordered. He smiled and signed the receipt, adding in a good-sized tip once he checked over the quality of everything. "Let me guess, Mizuki-san wouldn't let you out of the door without making sure that you had the best of the squid that was on sale today?" he asked.

The delivery guy nodded as he blushed. "Yeah. He also handed me something called _anpan_. Said I should try it," he admitted.

Ichigo beamed at that. "It's a dessert. If you've never had red bean paste, it's going to be a kick to the taste buds. But that particular dessert is a good way to taste it and learn about it," he said. T'Challa came out of the main penthouse, taking the bags with a nod. Ichigo smiled after him in some amusement as the man carried the bags off. "Do try it. And if you want to try more traditional desserts or food from Japan, Mizuki-san's wife has a small restaurant that is next to his shop. I suggest going there," he said. He waved the amused guard and still blushing delivery boy off.

"It seems that you attract people from all over the world," M'Baku rumbled, voice rich with his bemusement as he leaned against the door, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pushed him back into the penthouse, closing the door. M'Baku followed him into the kitchen, the two finding T'Challa squinting into the bags. "I'm going to make some simple things for dinner tonight, and then a few other things tomorrow. Since you have a concussion currently, I'm not going to chance you getting sick because of the rich broth of the ramen. That just means that I can start the broth tonight though and have it ready for tomorrow," he said. He shooed T'Challa from his supplies and found the large slow cooker that he used to make things with.

T'Challa and M'Baku took up seats at the breakfast bar to watch.


	31. Chapter 32

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: T'Challa, M'Baku, Ichigo, Various AI's

Chapter: 32

Word count: 1705

Warnings: None

AN: So, I'm going to warn you guys. The only places that I am responding to reviews is on Y! and on AO3. Why? Because some idiots keep leaving me anon reviews over on fanfic dot net and I'm not going to keep saying "don't like, don't read. Fuck off". It gets boring after a while.

Note: I will quite happily moderate my reviews if I need to on AO3. Don't think I won't.

I am a part of fandoms that have most of the writers doing that anyways. I'm nice though. I leave them unmoderated but that could change at any time.

To note: starting next week I will be switching back and forth between chapters that I post since it is Nano. That means, next week the only story to be updated will be this one. The week after that, my Dracula fic. I have things I need to do after all.

* * *

Ichigo carefully placed the meats and the bones from the butcher they liked into bowls and put the bowls into the refrigerator. He would deal with them later. Ichigo found the miso paste next and put it into the refrigerator along with the fresh udon noodles and the thinner ramen noodles that he planned on using. T'Challa and M'Baku watched as he worked, both men visibly amused.

Ichigo was quick to find the ingredients for the castella that he was going to make instead of the ramen, laying everything out on the island in a row, including the powdered green tea.

"I'm going to make a light dessert called castella tonight for us," Ichigo told them. "Tony-san likes the way I make it. Think sponge cake on steroids. It's a fluffy and soft thing and can be made in various flavors and varieties. Tonight, I'm going to do a green tea flavored one. We'll have the left-overs with ice cream tomorrow," he said as he found the cold bag. He pulled out three large containers of ice cream, one a specialty green tea flavored one.

"That sounds...interesting," T'Challa drawled as he eyed the ingredients. "I will trust you that it is good. You were kind enough to trust the palace cooks to create food that you will enjoy, even with what you would consider odd ingredients and spices, thus I will trust you with your own culture's food."

Ichigo smirked at that, placing the plastic bags into the recycling container before shoving it back into it's drawer. "It's rather light on the flavor, and easy on one's stomach when it's unhappy for whatever reason. I used to get green tea ice cream and castella whenever I was sick. Something about the lightness of both items settles the stomach better. Tonight will be just our pizza, but tomorrow will be grilled squid, vegetable tempura, udon with broth, and takatori with a nice herb rice." He looked at the two men again. "All very easy to make and easy on the stomach, but delicious still."

"It sounds like it will be good," M'Baku said. He nodded his head, sliding off the bar stool and finding the leftover food from their lunch earlier, placing the various slices of the deep-dish pizza into a high sided pizza pan. He slid it into the oven, smiling at the curious look he got from Ichigo. "It is a good time to eat. I tend to always want to eat when I have a concussion."

Ichigo just sent him a bemused look but still nodded, finding that he was also hungry, and Tony still hadn't arrived at the penthouse. He sighed when he read the text that came from the other man. "Rogers is fine with most everything but apparently he's making them wait around while they hash out the fact that while yes, the Rogues are living in the compound, they are still under watch while there. He's really not happy with having to carry around a card at all times that will watch where he is going and that there is an AI in nearly every corner of the compound."

"I do suppose that would be off-putting for a man such as Rogers," M'Baku mused. "He didn't like being watched while in Wakanada." He watched the oven with a careful eye, waiting for the pizza to finish heating. "Are they explaining just why they are being watched?"

Ichigo nodded as he pulled himself up onto the counter. "They are. Or at least the lawyer is trying to explain about why it is better to be 'collared' so that he can't leave the compound like what happened with Wilson when he made his deal. They'll explain how when he shows that he isn't going to try anything after the first month, he'll be allowed to have his full privacy and just keep the chip on him when he needs to leave for his community service, missions, or shopping for his personal things."

"He is making money on his own now, yes?" T'Challa asked. Ichigo nodded. "Doing what?"

"It seems once he got around his thing against computers, he found that he's good at data entry. His lawyers set up a job so that someone brings him the papers while he was in custody from the companies willing to work with him," Ichigo said. He waved a hand at his own paperwork. "He signs a contract that would hurt him more than him giving anyone secrets would, and he inputs the information using his log-ins. Right now, he's renting a Stark desktop and the only one who sees what he does is Friday and Jo. And they delete those recordings as long as he hasn't done anything."

M'Baku looked to his lover with a smirk before he pulled out the reheated pizza, placing it onto the tile that he had learned was used to hold hot dishes while they cooled. "It sounds as if he is picking up his life. Now he just needs to get used to being watched."

Ichigo smiled. "He is, and he does. I will say that while he was being forced to take the classes, he has done a one-eighty in terms of what he has thought of everything," he said. "I'm just glad that he didn't fight the therapists that the Accords Panel shoved on him, and that he's getting his head straightened out. And that Professor Xavier gave said therapists the layout on how to work with him."

"Are you going to get to know him now that he's getting better?" T'Challa asked as he dished up the food, handing a small plate to the other two males. He held his own plate and accepted the bottle of juice.

"Just enough to deal with him on the battlefield. He was quite surprised when I showed that I can fight and survive alongside and against those who have powers even though I look normal," Ichigo replied. "That was at the first training session to see how he would interact with others for the courts mind you. He has been given the same book that I suggested that you two read. I'm just waiting for him to grow some balls and ask me about it."

M'Baku shared a look with T'Challa as he took a fork to eat the deep-dish pizza, nodding his head. "I suppose that you will need to get to know him a bit more so that you can trust that he will not turn on you during Thanos' attack."

Ichigo nodded in response. "Yep. Every one of the Rogues will be trained up until he arrives, and it will be hard. We don't have that long to make sure that they can go up against him."

"That is true," T'Challa said, chewing a bite of his food as he thought. "Are the plans in place?"

"Yes. Tony-san and Loki-san are settling them with the world governments right now, but they're almost done with it," Ichigo said. He chewed his own bite of food thoughtfully. "And we have to make sure that the Rogues do understand that they are not allowed to break rank unless shit goes to hell."

"There is that chance that they will," M'Baku agreed. He put his plate into the dishwasher after rinsing it off. "And if they do break ranks?"

"They really won't like what I do to them in the long run," Ichigo drawled. He smirked softly as he finished his food and rinsed off his own plate. Leaving the two men to finish their snack, he settled at the dining room table and continued to work, wanting to finish inputting the paperwork.

T'Challa and M'Baku both watched for a few minutes longer before they moved to find something to fill their time. M'Baku chose a large print book that looked interesting while T'Challa pulled out his own paperwork that he could sign over with a digital signature while they were gone.

By the time that Ichigo had finished signing the papers, sending the boxes down with Pepper's assistant to put them into a specialized room and made their dessert, Tony was arriving with a groan. He stepped out of the portal that Stephen had opened, both men looking harried and hungry after their long day.

"If you had called ahead, I could have had your food started for you," Ichigo drawled as he looked up from his cleaning. He checked the time and looked to his friend and boss. Tony waved a hand with a smile.

"Save that for tomorrow. Me and Stephen swung by a favorite diner. It was nearly empty, and we were able to eat without rushing since the damn courthouse should have closed nearly an hour ago," Tony groaned. Ichigo smiled at him, shaking his head.

"Remember, I'm to be cooking tomorrow. I do believe that Pepper-san has set it up so that you will have the next three days off from any and all meetings for the company. Professor Xavier has also called and asked if they could move the day of your meeting a few days. He is going to have to set up Barnes' and Rogers' brand new therapy sessions that day with their lawyers," Ichigo told him.

Tony groaned, but still nodded his head. "Yeah, that's fine. Contact him and tell him that I'll be free on Saturday please. I have to be at the compound Thursday and Friday to greet Rogers, get him settled in, give all of the Rogues the full 'welcome to your new life' speech, and make sure they don't have any questions," he warned Ichigo. "But I'm going to take tomorrow and Wednesday to rest and do some more planning," he continued.

Ichigo nodded as he picked up his tablet, finding that Friday was already putting the information into his calendar as reminders for the next day. Loki sent him an amused look as he appeared in the penthouse as if he had just walked in from the garage. The red head just flipped him off, feeling the God's amusement radiate from him as he continued to clean things up. It was late and he wanted to relax for the rest of the night.


	32. Chapter 33

Title: Don't Piss of the Personal Assistant

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Characters: T'Challa, M'Baku, Ichigo, Various AI's

Chapter: 33

Word count: 1788

Warnings:

AN: I was supposed to post this chapter back on the second but let's just say that shit went down and I had things to do. Like write.

I'm over 30K so far into NaNo. I'm almost done with a Harry Potter fic, I've been editing the next story that will come after this, and I'm writing on another Dracula/Jonathan story. I'm also writing two originals, one called Hack and Slash Party and the other Bad Dog.

So wish me luck. *disappears in a puff of gay and dick shaped confetti*

* * *

Walking through the new Asgardian village, Ichigo smiled at finding that since it was a school day during the middle of the week that most tourists were adults. Thor was leading him through the village and telling him what had been going on since they had just moved in several months before and what they were planning for the winter months.

Fall was already nipping at them, and they were only a few months away from when Thanos and his army were projected to arrive. The compound had already had a bunch of people moving in to help finish setting up the plans.

The Guardians had arrived and were catching up on nearly twenty years of lost time for Quill. The rest of his group getting to know Earth since they were going to be staying there for the rest of the time while they waited. They had been able to bring another Stone to Earth, giving them a third one while Thanos had the other three. They had been told that he hadn't been happy about not getting his hands on the stone that the Guardians had brought with them.

"It sounds as if everyone has settled in and is doing well," Ichigo said, pulling his jacket closer with a smile. "How's the training going?"

Thor hummed, rubbing the back of his hand as he shifted on his feet. "Well…"

Ichigo looked up at him before he frowned. "What? Are they not taking this seriously enough?" he asked.

"No, they are. But they also think that they are good enough to do the fighting alone because they were good enough to get away with their lives against Hel. They do not quite train as much as they should," Thor admitted.

Ichigo sighed as he pulled out his phone. "Go grab the idiots who aren't training correctly and meet me at the training area. I'm going to pull Wade away from wherever he is, and will meet you guys there," he said. Thor smirked, knowing what Ichigo was planning, and waved a hand as he left with a smirk.

Thor was quick to gather the worst of his warriors, about twenty of them, the others sitting in the stands to watch what was going to happen. Ichigo walked out onto the field. He was still wearing his pair of jeans that had some stretch and a t-shirt under a simple sweater that he was somehow making seem like the best kind of armor.

Wade was walking next to him and smiling, already wearing his red suit just without the various weapons that he carried. He was already carrying his katanas though, ready to be used.

"Ah, Thor-san, thank you for being so prompt," Ichigo said as they walked up to the thunder God. "Are these the ones that think they do not need to train because they survived against the psycho one?" he asked.

Thor nodded, pointing to the group. "Indeed. The twenty worst ones since I thought that the rest would see what you wish to show them and think twice," he said.

"You hope that they will," Ichigo teased, patting Thor's stomach before he tugged off his sweater. "I am not holding my breath at them making me break a sweat though. Even Wade rarely gives me issues when I'm fighting in my body," he said.

"Body?" Sif asked as she walked up to them. She eyed the group. "And what are we doing today?" She looked to the bemused Ichigo.

"I'm going to show your warriors that no matter how good they are at fighting, or think they are, there will always be someone better and that you can never stop training." Ichigo looked to Wade. "Do you want to act like the first wave?" he asked.

Wade's smirk was clear to see even through his mask. "Oooh, new punching bags," he cooed as he slid his katanas into their holsters on his back. Ichigo snorted while Thor burst into loud laughter. "Sure, why not? You still owe me chimichangas," he said.

Ichigo waved a hand as he smirked at the group. "I do suggest that you try your hardest. Wade here will act like the first wave of your enemy. Good luck," he said, tilting his head. "I will be the main enemy along with a secondary wave," he continued. "Just because you were able to survive what happened on Asgard does not mean that you can get away with slacking. We have an enemy that is much worse than Hel ever was, and he is coming."

The warriors all shared looks, shifting as Wade adjusted his katanas, rolling and cracking his neck, anticipation for the coming fight rolling off him. Ichigo and Thor stepped to the side and watch as the mercenary put the warriors through their paces and then some. Each time that the warriors thought that they cornered him, Wade would slip out of it and put whoever cornered him onto the ground.

By the time that Wade was done acting like the first wave, only two of the original twenty were still standing. Ichigo walked up to them and took them both down, kicking one in the stomach hard enough to make him puke before punching him in the temple to knock him for a loop, before taking out the knee of the other warrior.

He turned away from the two as they groaned on the ground, staring at the watching warriors. "When the Chitauri army and Thanos arrives on Earth, there will be little to no time to rest or to be healed. We have several people who will be able to heal minor things, mostly those that are annoying, but can be bad if left unattended during a battle," he called out. "If you are undertrained or underprepared, you _will_ not last. You will die. I'm sure that you have noticed that Thor-san has been training often and as hard as he can get away with. He is preparing for _war!_ Just like I am. Just like Tony-san is. Just like Loki-san is. We are all making sure that we are able to walk away from taking this threat down."

Sif looked over the warriors that were starting to get up from the ground, all of them hurting, taking in their injuries. She then looked to Wade, who was watching as a finger started to regrow on his left hand, the only lasting wound that he had from the fight. "We will start to train more. Even with our jobs, we still have much time to train and prepare. We will use it."

Ichigo smiled at her before he nodded, taking his sweater from Thor. "If they wish for new sparring partners that they are not used to, I know of several mutants who will be working alongside the Asgardian warriors. They will be willing to teach them a few new things," he said. Sif nodded before she stalked off to drag the group to their healers to get them fixed up before pushing them back to training.

"I thank you, Ichigo, for showing my people that they must be prepared for anything," Thor said, Ichigo smiling up at him.

"I hate to say it, but we only have six months max, before Thanos and his army arrive at Pluto, Thor. After that it will only take a few weeks at most for the fleet to get close enough to attack us properly," Ichigo said. "We really can't afford to have our defense forces lazing around."

Wade bounced over to them, mask pushed up as he smirked, slinging an arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "And you, my dear little born Shinigami, have to hunt down that one bitch to stop her from egging on Thanos," he drawled.

Ichigo grunted as he leant into the man, having long gotten close to him during their training together. "The Rogues have finally gotten used to how things are now run. Luckily for us. Even Rogers is working hard at getting used to not being the leader of the majority and only a team leader, taking orders from up top. Tony has also been working hard on the communication devices for everyone between making sure that the shelters for people are set up."

"Even the hospitals are starting to move into the new buildings that are built to withstand the invasion," Wade chirped. He had told Sif and Thor about how he and Colossus had attacked the walls of the hospital with everything from C-4 to Juggernaut grade strength plows. The dents had been easy to pull from the soft walls and fixed up. "They sway but they also shut up tighter than if Fort Knox and a Nun's ass had a baby so prudish that you'd wonder if the kid shits," he said.

Thor just gave Wade an amused look at his choice of wording but nodded. "That is good. Those who will not be on the field of battle have also offered their services in helping to patch up what they can, move people from the battle zone, and help keep them safe," he said, his own assistant walking up to them.

She bowed and handed Ichigo a packet of information before leaving them again.

Ichigo smiled as he looked in the packet. "Make sure that you send the information to the Panel too so that we can work with them on assigning tasks and where they need to be. If they have young children, they are to be with the kids, safe and out of the way. There's no need to leave more children without parents or guardians."

Thor nodded, looking to where Sif had found Loki and was talking about what to focus on during training and what they needed to work on more. "I will do so later. Or rather my assistant will. For now, I feel that I should spar with my brother. He looks…tense."

Wade looked up at the sky before he smirked, as if he had heard something from someone no one else heard. "Just dealing with idiots. That's all. Anyways, Ichi! Let's go get some of that spiced cider I saw earlier. I want to get a few jugs to take home with me."

Ichigo groaned at the man but pulled on his sweater as they left the arena, noting that a lot of the warriors were standing patiently to the side. They looked as if they were waiting to speak with Sif about their own training schedules. Shaking his head, he turned to Wade again.

"Fine, but I want to get some pastries from that one bakery for myself and my sisters. I promised that I would bring them some," he said.

"Deal."


End file.
